The Fox and the Mad Dawg
by captainkodak1
Summary: Here is a new multi-chapter story from the Captain. This will place Kim and Ron in WWII. I hope that you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox and the Mad Dawg

Chapter 1

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Sgt. Ron Stoppable stumbled down the gangplank onto the docks of a small port on the coast of England. He could not care less what the name of the port was. At least it was land. He and his crewmates had just spent over a week on an old converted merchant ship. He spent most of his time lying on his bunk or worshiping the "porcelain god".

"Fall IN!" Ordered Master Sergeant Greene.

Ron and his crewmates fell in line according to their flight crews. The officers of the crews were coming off the other gangplank. Their accommodations had something to be desired. The bunks were barely 18 inches apart and they had to keep their bags with them in their beds. Ron got along better than his friends since he was the smallest member of his B-17 crew. However, being the smallest also had its drawbacks. Being small meant he got one of the most dangerous positions overall.. That was the ball turret. If they got shot down his chances of getting out of the little ball and out of the plane were nil.

Sergeant Greene consulted his clipboard. "Okay grab your gear and get in the trucks by crews. The Red Devils get in the first truck. The Mad Dawg crew get in the second."

Ron grabbed his bag with the rest of his crew and tossed his bag into the back of the deuce and a half. He grabbed the side of the truck and pulled himself and climbed in. He found a seat and plopped down in the shade of the canopy. It was a cool overcast day in England and they had a long ride to their base.

"Hey Capt. Graham exactly where are we going?"

The tall blonde haired pilot of the "Mad Dawg" crew pulled his orders out of his pocket.

"Well Ron, our base is going to be at Molesworth. It should take a few hours to get there."

"Well now Ronald. Surely you were just getting your sealegs me boy." The rich Irish brogue of Henry O'Donnell filled the rear of the truck. The rest of the crew laughed as Ron turned a shade of green as the truck pulled out. He looked around the back of the truck. He had trained with these men and they were like family to him. First there were the officers, Capt. Donald Graham, the pilot; Lt. Jonathan Davis, co pilot; Lt. Frances Wright, the navigator, and Lt. Thomas Sperry, the bombardier. These were the men who flew the plane, guided it and dropped the bombs.

Then there were the other enlisted men. Sgt. Brick Flagg, was the flight engineer and top gunner, Sgt. Steven Brice, radioman and gunner, Sgt. Greg Brown and Sgt. Henry O'Donnell were the waist gunners; Sgt. Philip Clancy, tail gunner, and he, Ron Stoppable, the smallest member of the Maddog crew had the smallest position with the best view. He was the Ball turret gunner. He would climb down into his position after takeoff and squeeze himself into the small glass and steel ball that hung from the bottom of the plane. He had a wonderful view for sure, but the life expectancy of the ball turret gunner was the lowest of any position. If the crew had to bailout when Ron was in the turret, there was little chance he would ever make it out. They were ten men bonded together by friendship and teamwork. The officers referred to them all by their first names. The enlisted men called all the officers by their first names except for the pilot. They all called him Captain.

The truck hit a pothole jarring Ron out of his thoughts. It was raining heavily as the truck continued down the road. All of the men in the crew had nodded off asleep in the darkness of the rear of the truck. They would need their sleep. Soon they would be flying over France. They would not be on a training mission then. When he pulled the trigger of his guns he would be trying to kill another man. When the plane dropped it's bombs, they would not be training bombs but the real thing. The people on the ground would not be waving and the planes rising to meet them would not be friendly. The shells from the flak guns could tear a plane from the sky. The German fighters would be firing at them for real. The truck bounced again and the canvas cover on one side came loose. The crew fussed and cursed until they could tie it back down. Ron settled down in his seat and wondered what the people he would be soon flying over were doing.

* * *

Kimberly Ann Possible rode her bike along the cobblestone street of her hometown of Chartres. Her red-hair was fixed into a ponytail that flowed down her back. She had lived all of her 18 years of life in this town is western France. The cathedral loomed on her right as she passed in it's shadow. The medical clinic where her mother worked was several blocks away. The basket on the rear of her bike held lunch for the two of them. Kim's father was professor of science at the school in Chartres. Kim paused for the traffic and then turned down the street where the clinic was. Both her parents had studied abroad and spoke French, German and English. Kim had inherited their ability for languages and spoke the same three languages. She loved speaking English and hoped one day to be able to practice with someone besides her parents. She only spoke German when she had to. Kim didn't hate anyone but she had a strong dislike for the people who conquered and enslaved her country.

She dodged out of the way as a German motorcycle and sidecar sped by. Up the street in the traffic circle she could see a number of troop trucks and a tank. She pulled off the street and dismounted her bike. Alfred, one of the men helping at the clinic saw her and opened the door for her. Kim rolled the bike inside and to the side past the waiting area. Mrs. Franscois waved to her from her seat. Kim waved back to the elderly woman who lived up the street from them. Kim picked up the lunch basket and walked down the hall to her mother's office. Knocking first, she opened the door and entered as her mother called to her. "Come in Kimmie."

Kim walked into her mother's office and set the basket on her mother's desk. Opening the basket she pulled out the long loaf bread that she had made sandwiches with. Although she was born a French girl, Kim had no talent at cooking. Kim's brother's called her France's greatest secret weapon. All France had to do is arrange for Kim to cook for the Germans. That would be enough to drive them out of the country. The sandwichs were heaped with meat and cheese. Fresh milk and some fruit finished the meal.

"Well, Kimmie, how has your day been?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Class was okay. Bonnie was being her normal self. Mr. Dubois went over what we needed to know for the test the day after tomorrow. Can I ride out to Nana's this afternoon?"

Mrs. Possible glanced over at her daughter as she spread the meal on her desk. Kim was becoming a beautiful girl and she is growing up in the middle of a war. Anne hoped that Kim got get through the times and able find a life for herself. She knew of Kim's "extra curricular activities". Kim was active in the local resistance. Most of the German soldiers did not take Kim as one of the operatives for the area.

"I think so. It you wish to spend the night just have Nana call."

Kim nodded and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as they settled down to eat. After the meal Kim took her bike out on the street and started out of town. She had just reached the edge of town when she approached the roadblock. A number of German soldiers were checking identity papers of those coming in and out of Chartres. She pedaled up to the soldiers and pulled her papers out of the back pocket of her pants. One of the corporals took her papers as he stared at her. A blush came over her face as he ogled her. She knew the other soldier had walked behind her and was staring at her from behind. As she waited for her papers she noticed contrails appearing in the sky. American bombers were on the way to a target.

"Well, Kimberly, where are you heading today." Kim jerked around at the voice to see the one person she did not under any circumstances want to see. It was Colonel Wilhem Du, the Gestapo officer for the district. His men and his orders had caused the deaths of many in the resistance. Kim faced the coolly arrogant officeras he strolled up to her. The soldiers snapped to attention as the corporal hurriedly handed Kim's papers back to her.

"Good afternoon Colonel Du." Kim stammered lowering her eyes. "I was going to visit my grandmother."

Du approached her slowly. She knew he had a fancy for her, but she had not interest in him at all. Du slapped his gloves against the coal black boots he was wearing. His black uniform was immaculate. The red arm band with the black swastika adorned his arm. He stood in front of her and reaching over to touch her chin raised it to look in her eyes. Kim held her breath as they stood there for what seemed to be an eternity. Then Du released her.

"Feldwebel?" he called.

"Yes, Colonel." The Feldwebel snapped to attention at his side.

"Clear Mademoiselle Possible through the checkpoint and place her bike in my car. I'll supply a ride to her grandmother's farm.

"Yes, Colonel." The Feldwebel answered. He snapped a salute and shouted for two of the soldiers to mount the bike on the rear of the command car and escort Kim to her seat. Kim took her time getting into the car. The Feldwebel held the door open for her as she stepped across to the far side of the car and took her seat. Du slipped his gloves on his hands and entered the car sitting across from Kim. The driver jumped into his seat and cranking up the car drove quickly into the countryside. Du smiled over at her.

"It is such a beautiful day don't you think?"

Kim tried not to look at him.

"Yes, I guess."

Du chuckled.

"You have nothing to fear from me Kimberly. Would you care to dine with me tomorrow night? I am having some fellow officers over for dinner and it would so much more enjoyable if you would join me …us."

Kim swallowed and shook her head.

"Sorry Colonel Du. I have a test at the university the next day and I will need to study. Besides, I do not have anything fit to wear at such a fine dinner."

Du looked out over the countryside.

"Well, maybe I can do something about that."

The sky was filled with a droning sound and they looked up to see a formation of bombers heading over the town. Du scowled. While Kim wondered about the men in the planes and that one of them might be someone.

"B-17s heading for a target, well the Luftwaffe will give them a fine reception. We captured a few of them the last time a plane was shot down near here. We entertained them till we sent them to the prison camp."

Kim shuddered. She had been out after curfew the night the captured flyers had been taken into Gestapo headquarters. Their screams could be heard in the streets as they were entertained. There was nothing Kim and her friends could do. They didn't have the strength to raid the HQ to rescue the flyers. Later, Kim watched from a hidden corner and the tortured flyers limped out the Gestapo HQ and into a truck that took them to the nearest prison camp. Her thoughts snapped to the present when the staff car made the turn down the path to Nana Possible's farm. Kim noticed her grandmother standing under the front porch drying her hands with a towel. Several chickens ran from the approaching car as it pulled in front of the home. The driver got out and opened the door for Du and Kim. Du reached out and offered to take Kim's hand as she got out of the car. She didn't want to but allowed him to take her hand and guide her out of the car. Once out of the car he only released it after he had given it a gentle kiss.

"Until later my dear, I do hope you will reconsider my offer."

Du turned to Nana Possible and snapping his heels together gave a gentle bow.

"Good afternoon Madam Possible. I do hope you are well this day. Your lovely granddaughter was on her way out here and I decided to make sure she arrived safely."

Nana nodded to the officer.

"Thank you Col. Du. I am sure Kimberly appreciates the ride. Will you come inside for some wine?"

Du shook his head.

"I must decline. I have duties that need attending to, but I do hope that your granddaughter will reconsider the dinner invitation I gave for tomorrow night. Maybe things will work out so she can come."

Du then turned to Kim who had retrieved her bike from the car.

"Until then Mademoiselle Possible, enchante."

Du turned and entered his car. After he was seated the driver started the engine and headed back to Chartres.

Nana could tell that Kim was still nervous.

"Are you alright Kimmie? He didn't try anything did he?"

Kim shook her head.

"No he was a perfect gentlemen the whole way. I sure could use something to drink though."

Nana smiled.

"I understand. I think you best stay the night. I will phone your parents. I am sure they will understand."

Kim nodded then gave her grandmother a hug. Placing her bike against the outside of the home they entered the home and closed the door.

* * *

"Ron, Ron, wake up. It's time to get up and get ready."

Ron tried to pry open his eyes to the darkness.

"What time is it?"

The shadow above him shook him again.

"It's 0300. Time to get your butt out of bed and move. The briefing is in an hour and you'll need to get dressed, eat and over to the shack. Now move!"

The shadow in the form of one of the command sergeants went to the next bed and kicked the bed telling the occupant to get moving. Ron sat up on the edge of his bed.

Ron slid off the tailgate of the truck as it pulled up in front of the MadDawg. The B17-F sat quietly amid the noise of all the ground crews and aircrew milling around their planes. The MadDawg had been called something else before but when the plane was assigned to the crew he was on they changed the name. Ron dropped his gear by the rear door before running a check over all that he had on. Long johns and underwear for a start, then uniform pants and shirt over that. Then the heated suit on top of that. Heavy boots with heated overshoes covered his feet. Flight cap with intercom then heated cap over that. Over all of that was his parachute harness and on top of that would go his flak suit.

Brick slapped him on the back as he walked by and climbed through the hatch.

"Come on Ron, no time like the present. At least Coach Barkin is not barking in our ears."

Ron smiled as his thoughts went back to high school where he was a running back and Brick was the quarterback. They had played on the MadDawg team and a former soldier had been their coach. He was well known for his yelling. Ron picked up his parachute and pulled himself up into the plane. He shuttled down the inside of the plane until he came to the spot where he would sit with the two waist gunners for takeoff. After they were in the air for a little while he would crawl into his little cramped turret and lower it into position.

Ron placed his chute in the spot he always left if so if by the grace of God he could get to it and bail out he would live. Sometimes he would wear it into the turret but it made for close quarters. Considering the target for today, he would wear it in turret. Luckily he was short enough and small enough that he could if needed at bailout just roll his turret to the highest elevation and exposing the turret door to the air under the plane. He would then open the hatch behind him and just fall out. That all depended on many factors but he made sure he had many ways out of the plane.

Ron settled down onto the floor of the MadDawg in the radioroom which was his takeoff position. No ball turret gunner ever attempted to be in the ball during takeoff. He sat there with the two waist gunners and the radioman as the engines started and the plane started to move forward soon they were in the air and flying over the channel. All the men were making their way to their respective stations. Ron made sure the ball was locked down and the guns pointing straight down. This was the only way that he could get into the ball. The radioman helped hold the armored door while he scrunched himself down into the ball. Signalling that he was ready the radioman shut the hatch and locked it. Ron was now inside the small ball with his knees almost to his chin. Quickly he ran through the routine of connecting the heat to his suit, his intercom and oxygen connections. Then he charged both of the .50 caliber guns on each side of his head. Taking the controls in his hands he started to swing and elevate the turret to test its movement. Toggling the intercom he called the pilot.

"Ball to pilot, Captain would it be okay to test my guns?"

The pilot looking around and noticed the same activity going on with the crews of the other planes.

"Pilot to crew, permission to test fire guns. Just a test. I have a feeling that we will need the ammo later."

Ron pushed to the two buttons under his thumbs and the two guns roared to life. After a short burst he released the firing buttons bringing silence to the interior of the confined space. He could feel the plane shudder as other gunners tested their guns also. Turning the ball so he was facing straight down he could see the French countryside. They appeared to be passing over a larger town. Seeing a particular cathedral he knew they were flying over Chartres. He would even see what a appeared to be a car driving up a dirt road out of the town. They flew on for a little while before the copilot called out.

"Alright everyone, keep a lookout for fighters. We should start seeing them at any time. No little friends today."

Ron rolled his eyes at what he already knew. They had no fighter escort today. No fighters meant that the Luftwaffe would come at them with everything they had. A small black cloud appeared to his left. A loud bang accompanied the flash and appearance of the cloud. He called out over the intercom.

"Flak."

The little clouds started to appear more often and closer to their flight. Close but not to close. Then the flak stopped. Brick yelled over the intercom from the top turret.

"ME-109s! A couple of dozen coming in from 3 o'clock high."

Ron turned his controls to face the threat when he noticed a flash of light from below. He called out.

"More fighters coming in at 7 o'clock low."

He turned his guns to face the new threat and focused on the nearest fighter. He placed the sight reticle on the oncoming plane made the range adjustment and hit the firing buttons under his thumbs. Both guns roared to life as he kept the plane in his sights. He saw flashed from the wings on the oncoming plane and knew the other pilot was firing at his place. Flashes of light appeared around the cowling and the cockpit of the enemy fighter and the lights of the wings stopped flashing. Smoke poured from the engine and the fighter dove under the Mad Dawg. Ron noticed the glass of the cockpit was shattered as the plane passed under him. He quickly turned his attention to another plane and fired.

* * *

Kim helped her Nana clean up the dishes from supper and placed them in the china cabinet. Putting the drying towel on the towel rack she walked out the back door toward the barn. She needed to make sure all the animals were fed and watered before she closed and locked the door for the evening. The sound of airplane engines came to her ears and she looked up. American B-17s were heading back to England. There seemed to be fewer than before and a few planes had trails of smoke coming from them. She said a silent prayer for everyone on the planes. She muttered under her breath.

"Ronnie I hope you aren't up there."

* * *

Ron settled back against the wall of the rattling, groaning Mad Dawg. One engine was stopped and smoking. The nose of the plane was shredded as well as the left wing. The body of the navigator lay on the floor of the radio room next to him. He winced as the pain in his arm radiated into his head. A cannon shell from a German fighter had blown a hole in the ball turret. He was lucky to escape with only a minor wound. On the good side, he had been credited with his first kill. Two other bomber crews had confirmed his kill. He looked out the window and saw Chartres below them. He whispered under his breath.

"KP, I hope you are okay."

* * *

Welcome to a new story by the Captain. This is a story that has been a very long time coming, over 5 years. You can tell that this will be a WWII story. I have had to do a bit of research to get the basics down. I hope that you enjoy it. I will be changing some terms and ranks to make it easier for everyone to understand.

This story is dedicated to one of my uncles. The same man who carried my middle name. He was a navigator with the Eighth Air Force during the war. He flew all his combat missions and returned home. He was one of the lucky ones. Recently, I had the chance to tour the museum outside of Savannah, Ga. dedicated to the Eighth Air Force. If you ever are traveling in the area take an hour or so and see the museum. It is worth your time.

This story is also dedicated all of those men who flew in harm's way and the brave fighters of the French Resistance.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute

Captainkodak1


	2. Chapter 2

The Fox and the MadDawg II  
By Captainkodak1

* * *

September 7, 1930

Walking across the room of his new kindergarten, Ron looked for his favorite book. The class had started the week before and he really had not made any friends yet. No one seemed to really want to play with him, so he played with his imaginary friend Rufus. The class was getting ready to go out and play when his teacher Ms. Fussell called for everyone's attention.

"Class, we have a new classmate. She is from a very far away country called France. Her father is teaching at the college and her mother is working at the university hospital. Her name is Kim Possible. Will you join me in welcoming Kim to our class?"

Everyone is the class said hello as Ron walked closer. Kim had red hair made up in two ponytails. She was about his height and appeared to very scared. She tried to smile and spoke with an accent.

"Bonjour…I mean hello."

The class laughed and Kim slipped back behind Ms. Fussell. She shook her finger at them.

"Now class it is not nice to laugh at someone, especially someone new and just different. Now let's go outside and play."

Ron grabbed his favorite ball and made his way out the door. He was bouncing it near the fence when he noticed Kim sitting by herself away from everyone. He walked over to her.

"Hello."

Kim looked up at him with a pair of the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. She smiled a little as she wiped a small tear away.

"Hello."

Ron held his ball out to her.

"Would you like to play ball? My name is Ron."

Kim smiled brighter and took the ball.

"Okay, will you be my friend? I don't have any friends."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure I don't have many friends either, except for my imaginary friend Rufus."

Kim giggled.

"You are weird but I like you."

They tossed the ball back and forth for a few minutes when Kim missed the ball and it bounced against the fence. Blake one of the bigger boys in the class took the ball. Kim walked up to him."

"Please my I have my ball back?"

Blake laughed and talked back loud in her face mimicking her accent.

"Please my I have my ball back? Hey everyone she talks funny!"

Kim started to tear up and turned to walk away. Ron walked over and faced Blake.

"Hey, she asked nice. Give her the ball back. We are all supposed to be nice."

Blake laughed again.

"Hey everyone it's Mr. Bigshot. He must like her. Touch luck bud this ball is mine now."

Ron tried to stand taller.

"You better watch out or my friend Rufus will come get you."

Blake laughed again and pushed Ron to the ground.

"Get lost shrimp."

Blake was about to turn away when a red-haired tornado pushed Blake so hard he stumbled over the sandbox behind him. He dropped the ball as he fell into the sand behind him. His arm hit the edge of the sandbox and he burst out crying.

"You pushed me, I'm going to tell!"

A tall shadow appeared over them. It was Ms. Fussell.

"Now Blake I saw the whole thing. You will need to sit in the quiet corner for the rest of the playtime. Now give the ball back to Ron."

Blake sniffled as he handed to ball back to Ron and walked away. Ms. Fussell faced Kim.

"Now Kim I saw what happened but I can't condone what you did, you will need to stay in the other quiet corner until playtime is over."

Kim started to tear up when Ron spoke up.

"Is she goes to the quiet corner then I go too."

Ms. Fussell smiled at the look of surprise on Kim's face. She nodded toward the other corner of the play area.

"That is fine Ron. Why don't you and Kim go over there and have some quiet time together. You can play with the ball while you are over there."

Kim smiled very prettily as they walked to the other side of the play area.

"You didn't have to do that. You really are weird, but you are also really nice. I'm glad you are my friend."

At lunch the two of them ate together and when nap time came they put their mats down near each other. After school Ron was walking out to meet his parents when Kim ran by and grabbed his hand dragging him with her. She ran up to a distinguished looking man and a very pregnant lady with hair the same color as Kim's.

"Momma, papa ! J'ai fait un nouveau freind. Il s'appelle Ron.''

The lady turned with a bright smile.

"Kimmie, remember, English."

Kim blushed a little.

"Sorry momma, I was just so excited."

Ron then noticed that his mom and dad were standing there and apparently had been talking with the other couple. Kim's mother knelt down as best she could to face.

"Well hello there Ron. I am pleased to meet you."

She turned to Kim.

"You have a very handsome friend Kimmie."

Ron blushed deeply and ran to hide behind his mother's legs.

Mr. Stoppable knelt down and motioned for Ron to come to him.

"Ronald, Mr and Mrs. Possible are from Chartres, France. That is where your grandfather from. They know some of our family back there. They are living here now, in fact they live right around the block from us."

He stood up and faced Mr and Mrs Possible.

"Please will you come to dinner tonight? We would be pleased to have you. Besides it looks like Kim and Ron have become friends."

Mr. Possible shook his hand.

"We will be honored."

Kim glanced over to Ron who had stepped from behind his mother and giggled. Ron smiled at her.

"booyah"

* * *

April 3, 1944

Ron settled back on his bunk as the memory of that day where he met Kim Possible. He held a picture of the two of them taken when they were about ten. The little red haired girl who would become his best friend until the day her parents moved back to France. They were 11 when Kim moved back. Over the years they had tried to stay in touch but when Hitler started to gain power it became difficult to keep in touch by mail after awhile her letter's stopped and he figured that she had gone on with her life. She would be a very beautiful girl by now. He hoped that she was okay. Greg Brown of his crew walked in.

"Come on Ron, the truck is leaving for London. We have a 3 day pass so let's get moving. Time's a wastin!"

Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. They had completed that first mission over Germany. Even though the Mad Dawg had made it home it did so with several holes in it. Ron had racked up three kills on that first mission. The Captain and the crew were quite proud of him and because of some of that they had some time off in London. It would be great to get away from the base and the war at least for a few days. Ron stepped out into the rainy night and slung his bag into the back of the truck waiting for them. Pulling himself up into the truck he found a dry but cold spot and settled down for the ride.

April 3, 1944

Looking out the window at the cloudy damp night, Kim sighed as she thought of that day when she and Ron had met at the school. He became her one and steady friend. He didn't seem to care that she talked with a funny accent or sometimes when she got really mad at him "which was often" she would fuss and yell in French. Her brothers were born a few months later and she lived with Ron and his parents until her parents had settled down with her twin brothers. Rolling over she blew out the candle on her nightstand and settled back under her sheets. Then a soft step at her door and a slight knock at her door announced the arrival of her grandmother.

"Kimberly are you awake?"

Kim sat up in her bed.

"Yes, Nana, what is it?"

The silver haired matron of her father slipped into the room. She was wearing her coat and a stocking cap covered her hair. She apparently had been out of the house for a little bit.

"I just came from Luis's house. He and Leon were listening to the radio. The message code told our group to start locating of the forces in the area and their communication nets. We know you have been invited by Col. Du to go. Are you going?"

She shook her head.

"I had not planned to Nana. I have a test and I really don't have anything to wear."

Nana nodded then sighed.

"Okay dear, but be careful. Have you thought that this might be a setup for you? I mean if they expose you to all these men and the information about them and that came out it would not be safe for you."

Kim nodded.

"I know Nana. I really don't want to go and will do everything to avoid it. I would rather be out with Josh."

Nana smiled a little.

"Oh I am sure that would make Erick happy. Good night dear."

Kim rolled over and tried to go to sleep. Erick was the son of one of the richest men in town. He was a collaborator and would do anything to gain favor from the occupiers. He and his family had also spent a few years in the U.S. also. It was rumored that he was part of a crime family while he was there. Erick had learned a lot in the U.S. while he was there and used that knowledge to help his family. Erick had made it known of his interest to Kim and thought that since he had spent a lot of time in America that she would be interested in him. Kim had been drawn to him at first then when the mayor turned over some of the townspeople to Du for their resistance activities she had ignored him. That did not stop him from trying though.

Joshua was one of the young men in town that she did pay some attention to. Joshua was cute and very nice. His parents owned a sporting goods store in town. They and he were active in the Resistance. They had seeing each other and really liked each other but it had not gone much farther than that. Joshua had stood up to Erick one time when he would not leave her alone and the confrontation evolved into a full-blown fight. Josh was winning as long as it was just he and Erick but some of Erick's friends jumped in and they all beat Josh. They left him battered and bleeding in the gutter. Kim helped him up and straight to her house for her mother to treat.

Kim rolled back over and thought of the planes flying overhead. The Americans were coming and everyone knew it. It was only a matter of time. Kim's thoughts went to another young man who stood up for her one day. That mop of blonde hair and face of freckles filled her memory as sleep finally came to her.

* * *

April 5, 1944  
London, England

Ron pushed open the door to one of the more popular pubs in the area where they were staying. He had spent the first day in London just touring the city and seeing the sights. He had taken a lot of pictures of everything. He had even found a Jewish Temple and went in to speak with the Rabbi for a little bit. The Rabbi by the name of Katz had been very friendly to Ron and even held a small worship service with him. For the most part he had stayed away from the bars and the "hotels" where several of his buddies spent a lot of their time. Right now he just wanted a beer and something good to eat.

"Ron!"

Looking over toward the bar Ron saw Greg and Henry from his flight crew waving at him. He bumped into an Army sergeant on the way over to meet them.

"Sorry about that."

Ron continued to the bar to join his friends. Nodding to the bartender he ordered.

"A nice beer and some fish and chips."

The bartender nodded and pulled a mug off the shelf and filled it with beer. Setting the beer down in front of Ron he hollered back the order to the kitchen. Ron had just taken a pull from his beer when he was shoved from behind.

"What the hell do you think you are doing flyboy!"

Ron turned to see the Army sergeant he had accidently bumped. He was red-faced angry and very drunk. Ron looked him up and down.

"I said I was sorry. Let me but you something to eat."

The sergeant snarled back.

"You flyboys think you are so special when we are the one doing the real fighting. All you flyboys do to fly out somewhere and back then go out drinking."

Ron shook his head.

"I don't fly the plane I am on a bomber crew. If you think it's so easy let's trade jobs."

The pub had gotten quiet as the two groups backed up their man. There were more army soldiers than air corps crewmen so it would be a short fight if it came. The other sergeant glared at him.

"What did you say?"

Ron stared back.

"If you think it is so easy then we can switch place."

The drunk sergeant thought for a moment.

"I get all the pay for flight duty and everything?"

Ron nodded and started to take off his jacket.

"Yep."

The other sergeant started to take off his jacket when he stopped for a moment.

"Wait a minute. What position do you fly?"

Ron grinned back.

"Ball turret"

The army sergeant turned a little green then white before putting his jacket back on.

"You go to hell."

Ron smiled as he put his own jacket back on. Greg walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder as he smiled back at the group of army men.

"Yeah Ron here is the best ball gunner in the 8th. Do you want to know that he has three confirmed kills. That's right, one mission and three kills."

The sergeant looked Ron up and down.

"Three kills huh."

Ron nodded.

The army sergeant split into a smile and put out his hand.

"You may be a shrimp but you have a helluva a lot of guts. A beer and a meal on me. What do you say?"

Ron took the hand and shook it.

"Sounds good to me."

The mood quieted down to a small celebration at the bar while the army sergeant and Ron shared a beer and a meal.

* * *

April 5, 1944  
Chartres, France

Kim walked into her mother's office and waited. Her mother had sent a note to the school to come to her office as soon as she could. That was not something that happened often. The last two days had not been pleasant ones. First, when they walked into class their professor announced that the test would be postponed until the end of the week. There were a few cheers mainly from Bonnie Rockwaller. Her father was the "installed" mayor of Chartres. She used her father's influence to get what she wanted and delighted in showing up Kim at every turn. Bonnie played the news up well.

"Well I guess that means I can go to the dinner tonight not that I would not have gone either way. Well, Kimmie I guess you can go back to your little books for a couple more nights."

As they left class Kim noticed Col. Du's car out front of the school. This was not good. As she came down the steps Bonnie flew past nearly knocking her down as she hurried to Du.

"Colonel Du, so nice to see you. I hope all is well for your dinner plans?"

Du looked past Bonnie and straight at Kim.

"Why yes Miss Rockwaller, I do believe all my plans are coming together quite well. Excuse me for a moment."

Du walked pas the shocked Bonnie and walked up to Kim.

"Mademoselle Possible, so nice to see you. I hear the professor changed his plans for the test and that you would be free tomorrow night."

Kim nodded.

"Well, yes the test had been postponed. But I might need to help Nana with the farm and I still don't have anything to wear."

Du reached up with his black gloves to touch her chin raising it for him to look into her eyes.

"I think you will be surprised there too. Have a good day."

He turned and walked past a fuming Bonnie and got into his car. With a nod from him his driver drove off up the street. Kim turned and headed for home in the opposite direction.

Now she sat in her mother's office. There was something in a hanging bag on the rack for coats on the side wall of the office. Curious she walked over to it and noticed it was a clothing bag. Just before she opened it her mother walked into the room.

"One of Col. Du's men brought that by for you this morning. I think you better take a look."

Kim slowly opened the bag and noticed that it was a very beautiful and stylish green gown. Looking on the floor there were a few boxes that she was sure held pairs of shoes that would match the gown. Kim dropped her head.

"I guess I better go."

Anne walked across the room and gave her daughter a hug.

"Oh Kimmie, I don't know. I'll leave it up to you but you better know something. You might want to have a seat."

Kim sat down in the chair in front of her mother's desk while her mother sat on the corner of the desk.

"I was talking with your professor's wife this morning. She had a little problem with a cough so she came in. She told me that Col. Du came to their house the other night and suggested as a favor to him that he should delay the test a couple of days or…."

Kim stared at the floor knowing the answer before she said something.

"Or what?"

Her mother's steel lined voice caused her to look up and look her mother in the eye.

"Or what Kimmie? You know him better than I. He has a way with words. He didn't have to say anything else."

Kim nodded.

"I can't believe this. I don't want to go but if I don't I have a feeling things will not go well for us and some other people. If I do, then some people will think I am going with him. I am in trouble either way. At least if I go I can make the best of it. Well I guess I better go home and get ready. Do I need to call the Col.?"

Anne shook her head.

"No, the Lt. that brought the dress by said he would be by the house at 6:00 pm to pick you up."

Kim shuddered as she looked at the dress.

"Well, I guess I better get ready then."

Anne's hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Kimmie, be sure you come back. You know this may be a test. You are going to be exposed to a lot of information tonight. If that information was to be relayed to certain ears then it might not go well for all of us."

Kim nodded.

"I know mom. I'll be careful."

Kim looked through the shoes and picked out a pair and then took the dress off of the hook. Stepping over to her mother she gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you later tonight."

* * *

Ron stumbled onto his bed back at the hotel. He had drunk a little too much beer and had a little trouble getting back. Not that he drank a lot or was an experienced drinker but tonight was a little too much. He laid back on his bed hoping the nightmare would not come back. Then he thought of Tara, Tara King, the girl he left behind. Well, not left behind but she was nice and they had gone out a couple of times She had made his promise to write. During boot camp and training they had kept in touch. Her letters always had the same scent to them and it really made the other guys tease him abut it. He really didn't mind. Tara was a great gal and over time he had really grown to care for her.

He rolled over and thought of the last mission. They had dropped their bombs and were on the way back. He had fought off a many attacks as he could until now. He knew that he had hit one solidly but didn't see it go down. He learned later that another crew saw it spiral down giving him his first kill. Spinning back and forth he spotted another fighter heading for a bomber in the flight of plane above them. He spun and placed his sight on the plane and began tracking it. Then opening fire he watched as his rounds chewed into the wing and fuselage of the fighter. It turned away from the group smoking. He learned later that it had blown up after he lost sight of it. About five minutes later he saw the fighter coming straight at him from behind the Mad Dawg and low. He spun around set his sights and opened fire. The ME-109 seemed to be coming straight at him. He saw the flashing of its guns and the flashing of the cannon in its nose. The fighter grew larger in his sights as it got closer and he continued to fire. He could hear the incoming rounds striking the Mad Dawg then a cannon shell smashed through the front of the ball turret and exploded. Pair seared through his arm and he continued to fire. He watched as his last burst hit the cockpit. He swore the pilot was so close he could see the color of his eyes. Then the face disappeared in a spray of red and then red fire as the fighter exploded right below him.

Opening his eyes he sat up and wiped the sweat off his face and sat forward with his feet on the floor. He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes trying to get the scene out of him mind. He thought of Kim with her red flowing hair and green eyes. Laying back down he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Kim sat in the far corner of the car seat as the car pulled up to the front of the hotel where the dinner was to be held. As soon as the car stopped the door opened and Du was standing there in his dress uniform. While Kim didn't like him he was rather handsome in his own way. Du held out his hand and helped Kim from the car. Holding her hand he presented his arm to her. She took his arm and fell into step beside him. He smiled at her as they walked toward the door.

"You are looking very beautiful tonight Kimberly. I do hope you enjoy dinner. Some of my friends are anxious to meet you."

Kim shuddered slightly thinking just who his friends were. Those same men were grinding her countrymen underfoot and killing many others. Kim glanced around to see the hall decorated in the red swastika flags. Officers in their finest dress uniforms strutted around escorting various ladies from the area. They all were heading for their places at the main table. Du stopped for a moment.

"Would you please excuse me a moment Kimberly. I need to speak to someone for a moment. Feldwebel?"

The feldwebel snapped to attention and saluted.

"Yes Colonel."

Du nodded toward Kim.

"Would you stand here and keep mademoiselle Kimberly company while I speak to Major Hockstetter."

The soldier saluted.

"Yes Colonel."

He turned his attention to Kim.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"A glass of wine would be nice."

The soldier motioned to a waiter with a platter of glasses of wine. The waiter presented the platter to Kim and she picked up a glass.

"Well, Kimberly I see you are living up expectations with seeing a common soldier."

Kim winced at the voice she truly hated. She turned to see Bonnie Rockwaller standing there on the arm of one of Du's junior officers.

Kim was about to reply when Du stepped up and took her arm.

"Thank you for waiting my dear. Oh Captain Buamer, good evening I see you are escorting a lovely young lady also. May I present Mademoiselle Kimberly Possible. She graciously agreed for me to escort her this evening. I do hope you will enjoy dinner."

He snapped his heels and gave Bonnie a slight bow.

"Mademoiselle do have a good evening."

Presenting Kim with his arm they walked over to the head table. He held her chair for her as she took a seat. She noticed that Bonnie and her escort were seated at the far end of another table. Even from there Kim could see the look in Bonnie's eyes. They were not happy eyes.

Du stood to his seat, picked up a fork and tapped his glass. The room became silent as they turned their attention to him. He lifted his glass into the air.

"To the greater glory of our _Führer_. Heil Hitler."

Kim sat quietly as all the soldiers jumped to their feet and raised their right arms out in front of them.

"Seig Heil, Seig Heil"

* * *

April 9, 1944

Ron sat up on his cot and looked around. It was still early and they would not be getting up for another couple hours. The rumor was that they were due a cakewalk mission. He hoped so. The last couple had really been bad. The one to Berlin had not been pleasant. He got up and opened his little table beside his bed trying not to make a lot of noise. He tried to keep a snack in the drawer but lately a rat or something had been stealing it. Then the other night he had seen it. It was a little rat with most of its hair gone. How it lost its hair he could not guess but he started leaving food out for it. The little creature seemed to trust him. He noticed the snack in his drawer was still there and so was the little rat. The poor creature was frozen in fear. Ron reached over in the chilly room and picked the little rat up. The little guy nuzzled into his hand seeking the warmth. Ron smiled.

"Hey little fella. You cold?"

The little rat seemed to know what he said and nodded. Ron rubbed his head a little and the little guy settled down in his hand. Ron smiled.

"Okay little guy here."

Ron reached under his bunk and pulled a sock out of his boot. He made a little nest out of his sock and placed it next to him under his covers.

"You'll be warm here. I'll take care of you. I think I will call you Rufus."

Rufus chattered a little then nuzzled down in his little nest. Ron pulled the covers up and rolled over to get back to sleep.

* * *

April 9, 1944

Kim walked through the yard of Nana's farm. She used her broom to herd the chickens into the chicken coop. Locking the gate she headed back toward the house. A couple of German fighter planes flew low over the farm on their way to the airbase just outside of town. It was one of the major fighter plane fields in the area. Kim had been staying with her grandmother for the last few days and only going back into town for classes. She had been avoiding everyone in town since the dinner with Du. That had been a night that she had tried to forget. She met so many officers and men during and after the dinner. She tried hard to be nice to Du. Now she tried to avoid him no matter what. Her mother had told her that the townspeople realized that she had not wanted to go to the dinner but did it to protect others and her family. The dinner has showcased all the German military might in the area and she was glad to be away from it.

She was able to glean some good information from the evening. She knew the troop strengths and where they would be moving in the future. At least that was something to gain from the evening. Besides making Bonnie absolutely green with envy from her sitting at the head table while she was stuck in the back. Erick and his father had been there too. Erick would not dare make a pass at her with Du nearby. Apparently Du finally got the message through his thick head that she was not interested in him. But he still treated her with at least some respect. The respect had come from the slap she had given him when he suggested they end the evening at his quarters.

Josh had been a little miffed at her going to dinner with Du but a little snuggle and small kiss had taken the miff away. He came out to the farm when he could and they had taken the time for a picnic in the countryside only to have their private time interrupted by a German fighter pilot who buzzed them in the meadow they were in. Josh had grumbled about missed moments for the rest of the day. Kim had giggled and said there would be other times and other moments not to miss. Josh had blushed all the way back to the farm whenever she would look at him and giggle.

Kim walked back to the farmhouse and entered the door. Just before she closed the door she looked out over the countryside. The sun was setting over the German airfield. Silently she wished someone would teach the Germans a lesson and drive them from her country.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story. Not a lot of action but I had to also build some more of their world and how they met. I also wanted to involve some more of the characters from the KP world. I may not have got all the timing just right but it will be close. I know that with Kim's brothers being born in the U.S. that they would have U.S. Citizenship. But with them in France for most of their lives and having well to do French parents they would be considered French. Since the Mayor also spent time in the U.S. maybe they will not be under a lot of suspicion. The altercation between Ron and the Army soldier was based on an actual event.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fox and the MadDawg  
by Captainkodak1

* * *

 **April 9, 1944**

 **Molesworth Airbase**

Ron walked with the other men in the early morning dark toward the briefing room. Ron had been awakened earlier when one of the flight sergeants had awoken him and told him the intelligence officer wanted to speak to him. He had quickly dressed, knocking over his bedside table much to the anger of the rest of his flight crew in the room. Rushing over to the shack where the intelligence officer worked. Opening the door he entered and saluted the head intelligence officer, Captain Hobble.

"Sgt. Stoppable reporting as ordered sir."

Captain Hobble looked up at Ron from his desk.

"Sgt. Stoppable me boy, have a seat."

Ron hesitated for a moment but knew the Irish officer was one of the more well-liked officers in the group. He was personable and knew his business very well. If he wanted to talk to Ron at this time of the morning it was important. Hobble was a very busy man and he had a lot of other things better to do than talk to a sergeant who was just a ball turret gunner. Ron took the seat in front of Hobble's desk as he began to speak.

"Sgt. Stoppable, do you remember the name Kim Possible?"

Ron was startled.

"Sir that was a long time ago, she was a girl from France that used to live around the block from me. Sure, we were friends, but she and her family moved back to France when we were little. We wrote for awhile but I haven't heard from her in years. I don't even know if she is alive."

Hobble nodded.

"We were just wondering if you had heard from her. We needed some information on the area and didn't know if you could provide anything."

Ron shook his head.

"No sir, like I said I haven't heard from her in years. Anything I knew then would be useless now. All I know is there is a big cathedral there. Sure I had some pictures but those are back home and they would be old."

Hobble nodded again.

"I just needed to ask. I'll let you go and get ready for the mission."

Ron got up and hesitated for a moment.

"Sir, if you are asking then she is alive?"

Hobble started to shuffle some papers.

"Sergeant, that is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. Your crewmates will have questions. If they have questions you will tell them that with the number of kills you have that I wanted to know if there was anything special you are doing that would help other gunners. We talked and attributed it to luck and a lot of skill."

Ron snapped a salute.

"Yes sir."

The sound of the door to the briefing room brought Ron back to the present. He walked in with the rest of the crew and found seats with them. They sat and chatted for a moment as the rest of crews made their way into the room. When the commanding officer of the group walked in everyone snapped to attention. Colonel Timothy North strode onto the stage and stood in front of the draped map behind him.

"At Ease, take a seat."

There was a small murmur of talking and the scraping of seats as everyone took a seat. Col. North nodded and Captain Hobble pulled back the drapes over the map. It was a deep mission into France with something different. The flight track made its way into France then made a turn. What was different was that after the turn another line continued to a spot in France then returned to base. Col. North strode to the front of the platform.

"As you can see we have a little something different today. A two pronged mission. The group will take off and head for Clermont airbase in southern France. But when the group arrives at the first point most of the group will turn while A group will continue to another target. They will strike the air base at Chartres."

There was a general murmur through the room.

North waited for a few seconds for the idea to settle in and then.

"Alright that's enough. We have some information that there will be an above normal number of aircraft at the base. They are being assembled to attack the flight columns and the way back. We plan to catch them off guard and hit them when they don't expect it. Of course with only Group A making the strike then the antiaircraft batteries will have fewer planes to shoot at. It will not be pleasant. The other groups will continue and strike the other target."

The crews groaned but it could have been worse. There were other targets that would have been a lot more difficult to reach. North waited for the men to quiet down, and then turned the meeting over to his operations officer, Captain Cleotus Dobbs. Dobbs started talking and the crews started writing.

"Take off at 08:00, form up and head for the first point. Group A will split from the group at the first turn point…"

* * *

 **Chartres, France**  
 **April 9, 1944**

Slipping through the woods near the air base near Nana's farm Kim made her way to a special place. Getting down on her hands and knees she crawled under the trunk of a fallen tree and into a small area where Josh was hiding with Leon, one of the men of Chartres and a leader in the area Resistance. They had been monitoring the number of planes at the base. Kim crawled over to look through the brush, old roots and dirt to see a good view of the air base. There were a lot of planes on the ground and they looked like they were getting ready for some drill or action. Leon turned to Kim.

"It is on. We were able to send our information to our friends across the channel. They are sending a surprise for our friends out there. I hope it will be worth it."

Kim found a comfortable place to see next to Josh. She gave him a little peck on the cheek when Leon was not looking. Josh blushed a little and continued looking out the view port. Leon packed up his few things and turned to leave the small space.

"I have to get back to town before I am late. Keep watch if the planes look like they are going to take off then use the radio to call. Francois is monitoring and will be listening. Call him and he will warn those who need to know. You children behave. This is very important than none of the planes take off."

Kim and Josh nodded.

"Yes sir. We will pay attention."

Leon turned and left the little post leaving Kim and Josh to watch the airbase. They had been there a few minutes when Josh nudged Kim and pointed. Kim giggled at the sight. A very large German sergeant was trying to pedal a bike down the road from the base. He seemed to be heading for Nana's farm. It was Sergeant Schultz. He was one of the soldiers based in town but he liked visiting Nana's farm. He actually was a very nice yet overweight soldier. He had a distinct liking for her grandmother's cooking. He did his job which was helping the officer in charge of the airbase. Kim turned to Josh.

"Now I know why Nana was cooking all of those pastries and éclairs this morning."

It was then they heard the droning of the planes. Then the base exploded into activity. The air raid siren sounded on the base and men started to run in just about every direction. Then the anti-aircraft guns started to fire. Kim and Josh could see the flight of bombers coming toward the base. Then it started. The rolling thunder of bombs exploding walked across the base. Soon the base lay in shambles and there remains of a lot of planes lay burning on the ground. Soldiers ran here and there trying to put out fires and help injured airmen. Kim and Josh could see the bombers already in the distance heading back to England. Then they noticed a lot of soldiers in the area. She nudged Josh.

"We better leave and get to Nana's. I don't think it would be good for us if they catch us here with a radio. Let's get out of here."

They crawled out from where they were and headed through the woods to the farm. It didn't take too long before they reached the farm. Kim was alarmed to see smoke rising from the cluster of buildings. They started to run and soon came around the corner of the house to see one of Nana's barns lying on the ground burning. Kim ran up to her Nana who was standing there with some buckets and a few of the people from the neighboring farm. Sgt. Schultz was standing there also with another bucket. Nana shook her head when she saw Kim and Josh coming up.

"It was a bomb that came down long. Luckily it was just a small fragmentation bomb or we would have lost the whole farm. Schultzy here helped us put out the fire."

The fat sergeant put down the bucket next to him.

"I had better go back to the base the Colonel will be looking for me."

Nana turned and looked at him and all the others.

"Well Schultzy, why don't you and the others come on in to the kitchen? It would be a shame for all those pastries to go to waste. Kimberly, Joshua why don't you see if you can clean up some of this. Then come in and get something to eat."

Kim and Josh knew what she meant. The small barn had been a hiding place for some of the Resistance equipment hidden on the farm. They started to dig through the ruins of the fire and found what they were looking for; two of the spare radios and two boxes of weapons. The boxes of weapons held several Sten sub-machine guns and some ammunition. Kim thought that it was a miracle that the ammo had not gone off in the fire. They hustled the boxes into the chicken coop and hid them there. After cleaning up some more of the wreckage of the barn they washed up at the well and headed into the house. They saw Schultz on his bicycle with a big package balanced on the handlebars. He was heading back to the base. Kim looked up to the smoky skies and wondered how the men in the planes who bombed the base were doing.

* * *

Ron was settled down in his spot for normal flight so he didn't have to spend all the time in the ball. He was not really happy, not that he was happy on any mission, but on this one he was very uncomfortable. Their plane was part of group "A" that would be taking part in bombing the air base near Chartres. Although he had just really heard the first evidence that Kim was not only still alive but still living in Chartres. They had been warned in the crew meeting that there were a number of farms near the airbase and they would have to be careful dropping their bombs. The fact that the airbase was also close to town was an important factor also.

After they crossed the channel and headed into France he climbed into his position and closed the hatch behind him. After charging his guns and test firing them he settled down in his seat and kept watch of everything below him. There were very few clouds and little haze over the countryside so he could see for a long distance. The group was nearing the turning point when the navigator came over the intercom.

"The main group is turning now. We will continue on to our target."

Ron watched as if on cue the other planes turned and flew off to the left. They continued on. The Mad Dawg was at the rear of the group. The plane had gotten a reputation of good gunnery so the powers that be put them in one of the most exposed positions in the flight. Turning his turret forward he could see the town of Chartres on the horizon. The cathedral was standing tall over the city. The air base was on the northeast section of town. A burst of black smoke appeared in front of the Mad Dawg. Ron called over the intercom.

"Flak about 1000 feet below."

Captain Graham called back over the intercom.

"Ron, keep an eye on the flak. Let me know if they seem to be getting our range."

Just as Ron got ready to reply a round of flak burst right under the left wing. The blast caused the Mad Dawg to tremble and shake. Ron had to shake his head a little to clear it. He called back over the intercom.

"They have our range sir"

Captain Graham laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Ron replied tensely.

"Don't know or don't want to know?"

The pilot took a few extra seconds before replying.

"Why do I feel you are going to tell me something I don't want to hear?"

Ron sighed.

"Well, that last burst put a lot of holes in the wing. We are losing fuel and I don't think we have a left landing gear anymore."

The plane seemed to be flying heavy as the Captain replied.

"Yeah I really didn't want to know that. It looks like we are losing hydraulic fluid too. Not bad, I think we can make it back. The IP is coming up so get ready."

Ron turned his turret facing forward and pointed it down so he could see where the bombs fell. This was one of his responsibilities. Their bombardier had been assigned to another plane and Lt. Gray was assigned as "toggler". They were behind the main plane which held the main bombardier. When it came time to drop the bombs everyone watched the lead plane and dropped when he dropped. The "toggler" just waited and watched.

Ron could tell that they were nearing the target. He could see the airbase below him. There appeared to be a lot of planes on the base. They were carrying a large load of 100 lbs general purpose bombs. These would carpet the target area and shred anything within 750 ft of where the bomb his. There was also one incendiary cluster to start fires. The Mad Dawg steadied up and the bomb bay doors opened up. Then the bombs fell causing the Mad Dawg up leap up from the loss of weight. Ron watched as the bombs fell the distance toward the base. They were going to be a little long. A tail wind seemed to be pushing some of them off target. Most of the bombs fell on the base but the some of the incendiaries appeared to go off the base and hit near a cluster of buildings that appeared to be on a farm. Ron hoped there was no damage.

The base however was in shambles. Fires burned everywhere. Planes and buildings alike had seemed to disappear under the dust of explosions and smoke of fires. He called up to the pilot as the bomb bay doors closed and the plane turned back toward England.

"Captain, it looks like we plastered the place. Some of our bombs hit a farm on the edge of the base. I can't tell if there is any damage."

The pilot called back.

"Okay Ron, sounds good. Get some pictures if you can and keep a look out for fighters. I don't think they will be happy about this. Also keep a look out for that wing. Let me know if you see any changes."

Ron pulled out the camera he had stuck inside his coat.

"Okay Captain."

Ron took a few pictures of the base burning and then after putting his camera away he started looking for fighters. Just then his world was enveloped in a blast of smoke and fire.

* * *

 ** _April 15, 1944_**

 ** _Chartres, France_**

Kim placed the last of the lunch dishes back in the china cabinet. Tim and Jim were in their rooms trying to build something. Kim was not sure what and was not sure if she wanted to know. Mr. Possible was sitting in the living room reading while her mother was sitting next to him knitting. Kim and Josh had helped Nana build a new small barn over the past few days. Things had be quiet since the raid. The Germans had not been happy and was actively searching the area. The rumor was that they had come on some information that people in the area had let the Allies know when the base would be full of aircraft.

Kim was about to go get her bike to go see Nana when she noticed a German command car pulling up in the front of their home accompanied by an armed soldier on motorcycle with one in a sidecar. There was an officer and two more soldiers besides the driver in the car. The officer was one she avoided at all cost. He was Du's executive officer, Major Hermann Protz, one of the cruelest officers in the area. He was a true Nazi believing in the superiority in the Nazi race. Blond haired and blue eyes he was the epitome of everything Kim despised about the people occupying her country. She watched as one of the soldiers opened the door for Protz. He walked toward their front door with three of the soldiers walking with him. She noticed that her father and mother had joined her at the window watching.

Protz walked up to the door and knocked. Kim's dad went to the door and opened it.

"May I help you Major Protz?"

Protz scanned the room and his eyes focused on Kim. He faced her father.

"Dr. Possible, Colonel Du wishes to discuss something with your daughter. If she would just come with us now and avoid any.."

The Major Protz hesitated and glanced at the armed soldiers on either side of him.

"unpleasantness."

Dr. Possible was about to say something when Kim stepped to his side.

"It is okay father. I'll go with them."

Kim's dad faced her and nodded. He knew of her activities as he was just as active as she was. But now was not the time to cause any trouble. If Protz truly had anything on any of them he would not have knocked. He would have had his men just knock the door down. Kim gave her mother a hug and a kiss and the same to her father as she approached the door. Then she turned and faced Protz.

"Shall we go?"

Protz stood in the way for a moment and then stepped back to let her pass. The soldiers moved to take her by the arms but with a shake of the head from Protz they stopped and just walked beside her. One opened the door for her and she stepped into the car and took a seat. Protz followed her into the car while two of the soldiers remounted the motorcycle and sidecar while the other two got in the command car, one in the front seat and the other sitting next to Kim with Protz on the other side. The major nodded to the driver and he drove off toward the center of town where the Gestapo headquarters was located.

Minutes later Kim was seated in a small room on the upper floors of the headquarters building. The hands-off attitude ended the second she entered the building. Her guards grabbed her arms and literally hauled her through the building to the room where she now sat. There was a guard in the room and she thought at least another outside the room. She had only been there a few minutes when Du followed by Protz entered the room and took a seat in two chairs on the other side of the table she was sitting at. Another guard entered the room with them and took a position behind her.

Du sat down in one of the chairs while Protz sat in the other. Du opened the file and started to speak.

"Miss Possible, it is well known to us now and in the past that you spent your early formative years in America."

Kim was puzzled by the question. This was old information. She and Du had discussed this before.

"That is correct Col. Du. But you have known that for a long time. We moved back here to Chartres 6 or 7 years ago."

Protz nodded

"Yes this is so and acknowledged. You didn't live there long enough to succumb to the American imperialist ways. You are a good French girl who knows who her betters are.

Protz waited for a second to see if Kim would react then continued.

"However some recent intelligence has reached us. Do you remember the name Ronald Stoppable?"

Kim could not have been more surprised and her face must have shown it. Protz smiled.

"I see you do remember. Do you have anything to say?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"Ron was a boy that lived around the block from me. We were friends for a time but I haven't heard from him in years."

Protz smiled.

"Did you know he visited our town the other day? He was a crew member in one of the bombers that decided to bomb the airfield."

Kim nodded.

"I understand but what has that to do with me. Like I said I haven't had contact with him in years. I didn't know he was alive much less the member of a bomber crew."

Protz tapped his pencil on the papers in front of him.

"Was there anything special about him?"

Kim raised an eyebrow in response.

"Uh no, not really other than being a really nice guy overall he was just a normal guy."

Protz nodded again.

"I feel the need to tell you Fraulien that he and his plane are becoming well known to our forces. They seem to be assigned the tail end of the group which is an exposed position. However, this one plane had been credited with numerous planes shot down or damaged. We were just curious I you remembered anything about him that might let us say, be a good fighter."

Kim thought back over the years. He was always the one the bullies picked on, at least when she was not around. But the one thing she always admired about him was he stood up for the others being picked on even if it would mean that the bullies' ire would be directed toward him. She also remembered he could be fiercely devoted in protecting his friends or the other being picked on. Then she thought of the one thing that would needle Major Protz.

"Well, he always stood up for the little guy, the one always picked on and he is Jewish."

Kim could see Major Protz face twitch at her statement. He waited for a moment as his face turned slightly red. Kim could tell he was holding back his anger.

"Well, thank you Fraulien Possible. We are aware that the Americans desperate enough to employ the Jewish swine in their forces as we are aware of Stoppable's heritage. In fact his grandfather used to live here years ago. But the man had the good sense and died before he and his kind contaminated the local populace."

Du spoke after Protz finished.

"Mademoiselle Possible, we thank you for coming to speak to us. Before you leave I would like to bring up something else. We are very suspicious of the raid on the airfield. It was too well timed to catch so many planes on the ground. Your grandmother's farm is right on the edge of the field, a good place to watch over the base. You have been spending a lot of time on your grandmother's farm lately. I hope that news might come to me that she or someone in your family is responsible for the raid. That would be most unfortunate."

Du let the threat hang in the air before he motioned for the guard.

"Feldwebel, please return Mademoiselle Possible to her home. With respect please, she has been our guest and she has been cooperative. We need the populace to notice that when someone cooperates then unpleasant things will not happen."

The soldier saluted and escorted Kim out of the room. Soon she was standing in her front yard with her knees shaking. Her mother and father ran out the door and gathered her in their arms.

"Oh Kimmiecub, we were so worried. Are you okay?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I am okay but let's go inside. I have something to really tell you."

* * *

Ron was sweating like crazy. After they had cleared the airfield they ran into another flak pattern. One of the rounds had gone off near his turret jamming it. It could not be moved to the position where he could get out of the turret and back into the plane. He called to the pilot.

"Ball to Pilot. Any news?"

Captain Graham came back on.

"Sorry Ron. Brick has gone over it three times. We don't have enough hydrolytic power to help the turret move. Also the damage over the ball is pretty bad. It's hanging by a thread."

Ron waited for a moment.

"That all as if it was not enough. I don't relish us landing with me down here."

Captain Graham waited for a moment.

"Ron, that is not all the bad news. There no way we can get the landing gear down."

Captain Graham waited for a moment before calling back.

"You okay?"

Ron squirmed in his turret.

"Oh yeah lovely. As much as I like pancakes I never wished to be one. Great choice, just hang here and be squashed like a bug when the rest of the plane comes down for a belly landing."

Ron sat quietly for a few minutes until the Captain called back to him.

"Ron how are you doing?"

Ron squirmed in the ball a second.

"Captain, I have an idea, is Brick on?

Brick spoke up.

"I am right here Ron. What's up?"

Ron spoke quickly.

"Remember confidence drill 5 that Barkin made us do?"

Brick thought for a moment.

"You mean the one where a team member would run up to a group of player lined up face to face and they would catch him. I seem to remember me and the others let you drop a couple of times as a joke but how does that…."

Brick stopped talking when he realized what Ron was suggesting.

"Ron, do you mean you want me to drop the ball out of the plane? What chance does that give you, a long drop to a really hard stop or being turned into a pancake?"

Ron came back smoothly.

"Brick, remember, last week you and I came up with that idea on how I could get out of the turret without climbing back into the plane."

Brick answered.

"Yeah but was only if you could move the turret into a position where the hatch was away from the plane and you could just open the hatch and drop out. I said you were lucky to be such a shrimp that it would work. But…"

Brick realized what Ron was suggesting.

"Now, again, wait a minute, are you saying that you are thinking about dropping the whole ball with you in it and you popping the hatch and getting out? Will it work?"

Captain Graham came back into the conversation.

"Ron, I trust what you and Brick are talking about. But the main question is do you have your parachute with you?"

Ron felt down beside him where he always stashed his parachute with one clip on his harness.

"Yeah, I do."

Captain Graham nodded.

"Okay Ron, I'll leave it up to you. It's a small chance but it's a chance. Also it is not looking like we will make the base without losing some weight and the only thing we can drop now is the ball turret."

Ron thought for moment.

"That settles it for me. Let's do it."

Graham looked out his window. The plane was over the channel. He called back to Ron.

"Where do you want to do it?"

Ron thought for a moment.

"Captain, I am from Colorado. I am not much on swimming. As soon as we have land under us, and you think it is a good place, do what you have to do."

Graham reached up to wipe the tears from his face. Looking over he could tell Brick was close to losing it.

"Okay, Ron go ahead and get ready we will be over land in a few minutes. Brick is coming back there now."

Brick made his way back to where the turret was hanging only by it's release point and some wires. He plugged into the intercom system.

"Ron are you there?"

Ron came back.

"Yeah definitely haven't gone anywhere. I've got my chute locked into place. Brick, if I don't make it. Write mom and dad, tell them that I love them and was thinking of them. Write Tara. I know that we were not close before but it seems I miss her more each day. Tell her that I loved her and was thinking about her."

A number of the other crewmen had gathered around the turret and were listening in. Brick called to Graham.

"How about it Captain?"

Graham replied.

"We are over southern England somewhere. Don't really know where. It's all farmland."

Brick nodded.

"Okay Ron, all I have to do is pull the release handle and that will be it. Do you want a count?"

Ron reached back and unlocked the hatch behind him.

"Tell you what Brick, let's use the old call for the reverse flash. That was old Barkie's favorite."

Brick smiled okay. Then he and Ron started to speak together.

"one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready and four to GO!"

On four Brick yanked on the release and the ball fell from the plane. Ron gasped as the g-forces slammed him around in the turret. He forced his feet under him and into his seat and then with all his might pushed with his legs. He banged his head on the lip of the turret and then the wind snatched him out of the turret. He fell for a few moments regaining his senses after the blow to his head. He pulled the handle on his chute and it snapped open jarring him and almost snapping his neck.

After he regained his full senses he realized he was settling down in a field near a house on a road. Several people were outside and a number of cars had stopped along the road. He recognized one of them as a staff car. He thought at least maybe he could get a ride. He worked to control his chute to land in a field near the farm. The ground came up quickly and he hit hard. Pain shot through both his legs and his back as he somersaulted to the ground. He lay there for a moment breathing slowly. He was alive.

A grizzled face appeared above him.

"You okay there Yank?"

Ron raised his head and looked around. Several more people were running up included who appeared to be a Captain in the Army Air Corps. He struggled to his feet and released his chute. Standing straight as best he could, he came to attention as best he could when the Captain approached. He saluted.

"Sgt Stoppable of the Mad Dawg sir. Could someone give me a ride back to my base."

The Captain returned the salute and looked Ron up and down.

"Are you injured Sgt. Stoppable?"

Ron winced a little as he moved.

"Not really sir, but the flak round going off just outside of my turret did not help and that landing smarted a little."

Ron's eyes bulged when he noticed another officer walking up to him. This office had three stars on the collar. He snapped to attention again and snapped of a salute. The new office returned the salute and glanced over to the Captain. The Captain saluted the office and then spoke.

"General Doolittle, this is Sergeant Ron Stoppable."

General Doolittle looked Ron up and down.

"Well Sgt. Stoppable. That had to be the most amazing thing I have seen in quite some time. We have been watching your plane when we saw it on the horizon. Then the ball turret dropped which is unusual in itself. But to see a crewman escaped from the falling ball is something else. I have got to hear this story."

He turned to the Captain.

"Captain Burns, let's get this boy to a medical facility for a checkup and then back to his unit. I want to hear his story and have a talk with his commanding officer."

* * *

Hi everyone. I hope you are continuing to enjoy this story. Just a few bits of information here. There were normally six enlisted men on board a B-17 as gunners. Brick and Ron are two of the gunners. Brick is the top gunner and also flight engineer. He was responsible for firing the guns in the top turret and taking care of the electrical, fuel and hydraulic systems of the plane. All the men were cross trained to some extent and knew what to do in emergencies. The ball turret position that Ron flies hangs below the plane. This gives him a unique position to see what is going on. This entire rig could be dropped from the plane in an emergency.

The story goes on.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fox and the MadDawg  
Chapter 4

* * *

May 2, 1944  
Wooded area near Chartres

Kim waited in the woods near a series of lakes near Chartres at a bridge. One of the main rail lines that the Germans moved troops and munitions through was just through a line of bushes in front of her. Her group was planting mines on the rails along this line for a train that would be coming though very soon at a bridge over the deepest part of the area. They had been ordered to step up their attacks on German troop movements, munitions movements and communications. The train that was coming was carry ammunition to the troops in the area of Chartres. The charges they were setting would not only go off in front of the train but also at a number of points along the train. This would serve several purposes. It would cause lot of damage to the entire train and not just the first few cars. It would cause most if not all of the cars to derail and cause a lot of damage to the rail line. Being in the area of lakes with wetlands on both sides of the tracks, it would make it extremely difficult to repair. Also if they could derail some of the munitions cars on the bridge they might explode and damage or destroy the bridge.

Of course the Germans knew that this would be a bad spot for something to happen to one of their trains. So, the area was extensively patrolled and the rail line was checked at random times. Sometimes hours before a train and others just minutes in front of one. The bridge was constantly guarded. They would have to do something with the guards. That is where Kim and a few others came in. Kim would attempt to distract the guards so that the other members of her group could approach attack the guards at the same time set the charges for the train. It would take a lot of timing and a lot of luck.

Her part of the mission was to attempt to cross the bridge while pushing a bike. Her story was that she was returning home to a home along the rail line. She made sure she was wearing shorts, and a shirt that exposed her stomach. A sweater tied around her waist hid a pistol stuck in the back of her shorts. Her hair tied back in a ponytail with a bow would complete her ensemble. Josh was right beside her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you at the bridge. Leon, Jules and Marko should already be setting the charges on the other side of the bridge. We will only have minutes to set the bridge charges. Luis and Chante are waiting at the bridge."

Kim nodded and pushed her bike onto the area between the rails and started for the bridge. It was dusk and it soon would be dark. It was not long before she was within hearing distance of the guards on the bridge. They called out to her.

"Halt. What are you doing here?"

Kim pointed down the rail line.

"I live in a home right beside the tracks. I am going home and this is an short cut."

The guards leered at her as they both walked around her. One scowled at her.

"That cannot be true. Those families were moved out today for the protection of the line. Just who are you?"

The soldier grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her along toward the guard box near the bridge. He motioned for the other soldiers.

"Head up the tracks a little ways. Something is going on."

They nodded as they crossed the bridge while the first soldier drug Kim along with him to the guard box several yards from the bridge. He shoved Kim out in front of the guard box and pointed his pistol at her.

"You just stand right there."

He reached into the guard shack he grabbed the phone and started to crank on the call crank. He quickly realized that something was wrong as the phone did not work. He stepped quickly out of the box and grabbed Kim.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

It was then he heard the sound of the train whistle. He looked up the track and noticed that he could not see his men. Then he saw them lying in the dirt next to the tracks. His eyes grew wide as he ran back to the guard shack and grabbed a red lantern. He punched Kim in the face as he ran by.

"You wait here you little wench."

He continued running up the track waving the red lantern as he started to cross the bridge. Kim ran after him and jumped on his back as he reached the middle of the bridge. Although he outweighed her by a great deal, it caused him to stumble and drop the lantern. It shattered on the rail. He slung her off. Rolling to her feet she got into a fighting stance. Her Nana had taught her hand to hand fighting ever since her return to France. She had advanced very quickly and as Nana said she was the best fighter she had ever trained. When the soldier threw a punch at her head she ducked under it and hit him in the chest. He gasped for breath and staggered back. She jumped forward with a kick the knocked him back against the railing. He fumbled for his pistol and she charged forward and grappled with him. Pushing hard she pushed him back over the railing. As he went over he dragged her with him into the waist deep water below.

They both surfaced at the same time and he started screaming at the train crew as the train started to cross the bridge with the current pushing them downstream. She jumped on his back again pushing him back under the water. She received an elbow to the stomach and fell back into the water. The soldier turned and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her under the water. She tried to break his grip but it was like iron. She tried to claw at his face as he continued to try and yell. It was then she reached behind her back and drew the liberator pistol that she had. It was a very short range weapon but at this range it was perfect. She jammed it under his chin and pulled the trigger. The single shot weapon was cheap and sometimes didn't work but this time it did its job. The last thing he felt was the cold muzzle of the weapon against his neck then nothing.

Kim pushed the body of the soldier off of her as Josh appeared at the edge of the river. He grabbed her hand just as the charges went off. They had to run to get clear of the explosions. After getting some distance from the flames Josh took off his jacket and put is around her shoulders. They made their way over to the nearest road where a car waited for them. They jumped in the car and it roared off into the darkness.

* * *

May 2, 1944  
Army base outside of London.

Ron groaned as he sat back on the bed in the infirmary of a local base. His entire body ached with pain. He also groaned in embarrassment. Just as the General had spoken to his aide Ron had passed out. They got the men from the General's escort to help get him to a car and there to the base that they were on. Ron had come to with two doctors, a couple of nurses and General Doolittle looking down at him. The doctor extended his arm to keep Ron from moving.

"You just rest Sergeant. You have had a rather interesting day. I will tell you I have removed some shrapnel from your shoulder. You apparently didn't even know you had been hit. You also have been rather badly bruised over most of the right side of your body. You will be very sore for a few days but you will be able to recover."

The doctor stepped out of the way and General Doolittle stepped closer.

"We have contacted your base and talked with your commanding officer. He told me your crew is okay. They were able to belly land with no problem. The plane will never fly again but we will make sure you get another one. He let your crew know that you were okay. They filled him in on what happened. From what he told me you made a tremendous decision in order to help save the lives of your crew.

Ron swallowed.

"I beg you pardon sir. But there was a lot of self-preservation in that decision. It was the only way that I was going to survive."

The General smiled as he nodded.

"Yes, son, I understand. But it still was a very smart and courageous thing to do. When you feel better I would like you to tell a few members of my staff on how you were able to accomplish what you did. Maybe we can use your experience to save some other crewman from facing the same fate you did."

He stood straight and nodded down at Ron.

"Now Sergeant Stoppable, I would like to extend an invitation to work on my staff. You don't have to answer now. Take some time and think about it. I am also giving you a direct order to get some rest. I need, we need men like you for this fight."

He reached down and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Well done son."

* * *

May 5, 1944  
Chartres, France

Walking up the street Kim headed for her father's office. She was taking a lunch to him just like she did for her mother at times. Her father was a little over protective now. The reason he was over protective is that she felt like she had been hit by a Tiger tank. She had a large black eye on the left from the hit from the soldier. The story from the family was that she had tripped over one of her brother's experiments and fell partially down the stairs from her bedroom. There was a lot of talk in town over the explosion of the train. The result of the sabotage of the rails was more than they ever expected. One or two of the cars that derailed off of the bridge had exploded and nearly demolished the bridge. While it was not totally destroyed it was twisted and bent. It would take a lot more to repair now as anyone trying to fix the bridge would have to remove the remains of the bridge before they could even think of replacing it.

The ramifications of the successful mission were that all travel was suspended without special permission. You had to have a pass to leave town or travel to another town. People could be stopped at any time in town or out of town and searched. Anyone's home could be searched at anytime. There were also more troops in the area to guard the remaining rail lines. She had been stopped a couple of times already.

Josh had been especially attentive over the past few days while Bonnie had loved making Kim miserable. Erick had not been around since her accident. The word she got from some of the other townspeople was that he could stand to look at her. He sure didn't want to be seen with someone who was not looking their best. After all he deserved only the best. Josh on the other hand had been there for almost everything she needed. One he felt bad that he could not have helped her on the bridge without exposing himself and the mission.

Her brothers were "restricted" to their rooms for "punishment" for leaving their stuff out for someone to trip over. They were the ones who actually came up with the idea when Kim had gotten home from the mission and their mother was treating her. They had explained that it would give a good explanation for Kim being injured and it would be a way for them to contribute to what the family was doing. Since they were too young to do field work, they could come up with way to help those you could.

They were using the excuse for their punishment to spend a lot of time working coming up with gadgets to help their sister and parents. A young black boy by the name of Wade Lode was a friend of the brothers and came over all the time to help the brothers with what they were doing. Wade's father was an electrician and handyman around town and Wade was able to scrounge a lot of parts from different work sites to help the brothers. They had already been able to construct a radio that was better than anything that could be dropped to the Resistance. Also since Wade's mother was a cook and servant at Du's headquarters she was able to get a lot of information at different times.

Kim was off-duty for anything for the Resistance for the next couple of weeks until she had fully recovered. Also, there were too many eyes watching and too many troops around for their cell to attempt anything. They would have to lay low for a little while. That was fine with her. School was ending soon and she would be able to spend more time with Josh and Nana. The weather was starting to warm and spring was just around the corner.

Josh appeared from out of the shop that his father owned. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. Kim welcomed the warmth and him being there. Even though she looked and felt like some kind of monster he still wanted to be around her. He made her feel safe.

"How are you feeling?"

Groaning slightly she turned to him.

"Pretty low right now, and I hurt just about everywhere."

Sighing Josh turned his head. Kim poked him with her elbow.

"Now don't you go getting all dopey on me? You could not have helped what happened. I was where I was supposed to be and so were you. You could not have stopped him without jeopardizing the mission. Now come on and have lunch with Dad and me. Then maybe we can ride out to Nana's. If we can get a pass from the Du's office."

Smiling Josh turned back to her and nodded his head.

"Sounds good, let's go by Du's headquarters and then head to your dad's office."

They walked arm in arm up the street not noticing the figure hidden in the darkness of a recessed doorway. The figure wrote some notes on a small pad and then followed them up the street being careful to stay in the shadows when ever possible.

* * *

May 5, 1944  
Molesworth, England

Ron stood rigidly at attention on the tarmac in front of dispersal office on the base at Molesworth. The rest of the men of the base were ranked behind him. There were a lot of officers and dignitaries on a stage in front of him. One of the officers had just finished ready a commendation for him as General Doolittle was walking up to him. He stopped just a couple of paces in front of him. There were two other officers just behind the general. General Doolittle started to speak.

"Sgt. Stoppable, I have seen many a heroic deeds by the men of our armed forces. Like the men that flew with me on the raid to Tokyo, and for me in the Mediterranean, and in North Africa. They were all individuals yet held within in them certain bravery, a certain dedication to the team, a certain dedication to contribute to the final victory. From what I have seen, you have that dedication, that bravery within you. It is my honor to award you with the Distinguished Flying Cross."

The General turned around and took the medal from one of the other officers behind him and pinned it on his uniform.

"Sergeant, I wish you would reconsider my offer to join my staff, but I can understand that you wish to remain with the men whom you have fought for and with. That makes me admire you even more. Well done, Sgt. Stoppable."

General Doolittle stepped back and snapped a salute to Ron which Ron returned.

* * *

May 15, 1944  
aboard the new Mad Dawg over Germany

Moving his turret back and forth keeping watch over his search area, Ron was nervous. Not the normal nervous that he had while they were on a mission but a great unease that added to that he normally felt. He was not alone. Most of the crew had the same feeling. The cause of the unease was the new crew member. His name was Wallace Rodeghan, and he was the new navigator for the Mad Dawg.

The unease was caused by the fact that the crew had the opinion that "Wally" as they called him behind his back, could not navigate his way out of a paper bag. He did not fit in with the crew. Apparently his father was an important Senator or something back in the States and he had pressed for his son Wallace to get a commission and get in the war. He was arrogant and cold. Captain really didn't want him but from what had told to him that Wallace was a member of the crew whether he had skill or that they liked it.

Another problem, mainly for Ron, was that Wallace, as he demanded to be called or Lt., coveted a medal more than anything else. The fact that a lowly sergeant on his flight crew had won the DFC made him literally green with envy. He was always looking for mistakes in Ron so he could put him on report. Finally the Captain had to step in and told Rodeghan to stay away from him. Ron made flown 18 missions and had the highest kill rate of any crewman in their wing with eight confirmed kills and 5 probables. Captain told Wallace that he didn't care what Ron did that Wallace didn't like. He had been a member of the crew since its inception, had risked his life for the crew and protected the ship better than anybody.

That had stopped most of the problems but apparently Wallace couldn't take no for an answer and wired his dad. Senator Rodeghan had tried to go though some back channels to make trouble for Ron but anything like that went across the desk of General Doolittle. After a few letter from some other Senators and Congressmen Doolittle did a little letter writing of his own. That settled the Senator down very quickly. He was popular in his state and in the Senate but he had not doubts that he would come out on the losing end of any altercation with Doolittle.

A blast of flak detonated off to the right and below the Mad Dawg. It reminded Ron that the navigator was the least of their problems for now. Their target for today was the Focke-Wulf factories outside of Bremen. This would be a heavily defended target and it would be difficult target to approach. There would be plenty of fighters and a lot of flak. Ron started checking his sectors below the plane. So far he could not see anything. There were some fighters out on the perimeter of the group but none approaching his flight. He knew that they would be coming in soon enough. Brick's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Fighters 12 o'clock high"

Ron took a moment to rest his hands and tap his heated flight suit. Rufus squeaked from inside. Ron had started taking the little guy along with him on flights now. It was sort of funny but even since Ron had started carrying Rufus with him they had not been seriously damaged one time. The heated suit was enough to keep him from freezing to death and there was enough left over oxygen in the ball to keep Rufus alive. None of the officers knew Ron had Rufus with him but the crew did. They all would rub Rufus's head before they boarded the plane. It had become a pre-flight ritual for them.

"Fighters coming in, 12 o'clock high."

Wallace's voice came over the intercom.

"Let'em come. I'm ready."

Ron smirked. That was something else about Rodeghan. He could not hit anything. The old saying that he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn was almost true. At one time back on the base they were having some gunnery practice. Wallace didn't even come close to hitting the target and blamed everything from the man who took care of the gun to dust in the air getting in his eyes. He was so mad he tried to kick an empty ammo can. He missed and slipped falling into the mud on his back. His immaculate uniform was filthy by the time he got up. Ron had tried to help him up but Wallace slapped his hand away, rolled to his feet himself and stormed off.

Brick's twin 50's started to hammer along with the hammering of the twin guns of the chin turret. Ron kept his eyes open in case any of the fighters flew past them and under the bomber. He turned his guns to the starboard side on the chance he could make a snap shot. A glint of light from his lower right caused him to look down. There were a dozen or so ME-109 coming up from below.

"109's 5 o'clock low."

He brought his guns to bear on one of the fighters and opened fire. The group split apart and attacked the planes on either side of them. Ron watched as three of the fighters concentrated on "Lady Luck" at their 3 o'clock. The ball turret came apart from the cannon fire of the fighters. The rounds tracked across the "Lady Luck" 's bottom and onto the left wing. Fire erupted from the fuselage and the wing. As Ron watched both the engines on the right wing caught fire and ceased spinning. The Lady Luck went into a hard turn to the left as it started to lose altitude. Then in a blink of the eye there was a tremendous flash and bang and all that was left of the "Lady Luck" was a few fireballs that were the fuel tank burning on the way down. At least he hoped they were fuel tanks and not any of the crew members. He called out.

"No chutes, no chutes."

The tail gunner muttered.

"Poor bastards never had a chance."

The plunking of hits on the plane caused Ron to look around. Three more planes were coming up from his left.

"three Focke-wulfs coming up at two o'clock low."

He turned his guns and picked out the fighter in the center of the group. He put his sight on the planes and fired his guns. He watched as his tracers reached out to the oncoming fighter. Small pieces of the plane started to come off was the bullet from the fighter started to hit the Mad Dawg. One bullet hit the edge of the face of his main window and cracked the glass. The fighter rolled out of the way and passed by trailing smoke. He didn't take the time to watch and find out where he went. Ron turned around to find another target. They were still miles away from their target.

* * *

Chartres, France

May 15, 1944

Kim put her books in bag and got ready to leave the classroom. Her classes were all finished, this had been the last class for the semester and she was ready for it. In years past there could have been a school dance but there was little reason to dance as long as the Germans were there. Josh was waiting at her house with their bikes so that they could go for a ride out to Nana's farm. Now that travel restrictions had been lifted they were able to do more than they could before. There was another reason to ride out to Nana's. They would have to skirt around the air base and the last instructions they had received were they needed to see how many planes were there and to keep a count of when and how many would leave and arrive.

Two nights before Josh had sat with Kim and her family as they listened to Radio London. They listened for the news and also messages to the Resistance groups in France. The room they were in was in the middle of the house with no windows. Also, Tim and Jim had built a recording device. They had recorded a normal evening with all of them in the living room just talking or playing a game. They played the recording so that anyone listening outside would not hear anything that they didn't need to. They also rigged a series of alarms in the large yard around the house so that they would have some warning of anyone approaching the home.

They had been receiving several messages that gave them orders to make moves against the Germans. The order to blow up that particular train had come over the radio. The message they were waiting for was "It is time to pick tomatoes." A number of other messages had been coming through over the past few weeks. More and more missions were being called for. They were all waiting for the message that would tell them that the invasion was coming and for them to do all they could to disrupt everything the Germans were doing.

Walking outside, she let the warm rays of the sun play on her face. The bruising had gone down and the black eye had gone away. It felt good to see out of both eyes and be able to speak without pain. She had passed all her classes for this semester but from what the professor said they didn't know if they would have classes in the fall. Kim sighed and started walking up the street toward her home. The honk of a horn and laughter came to her ears. Turning to one side, she saw Bonnie in a car with Erick. They were headed out of town. They had been invited to Paris by the Germans. Bonnie had bragged and bragged about the sights they were going to see and the thing they were going to do. Kim knew that one day Bonnie would get all that she deserved.

Turning up the street where she lived she made her way up the street to her home. There was a black sedan parked halfway up the street from her home. Kim recognized the car and knew that the people in the car were Major Prontz's men. They had been following her around off and on for the last couple of weeks. Kim had thought about complaining to Du but thought it would be better not to. Even after the slap that she had given him he still pursued her at times. He also made it clear that any favors she might ask of him would come at a price. She had a good idea of what that price would be.

Walking past the car, Kim didn't even act like she noticed them. But out of the corner of her eye she noticed her brothers on the other side of the hedge from the car. Apparently the men in the car were paying so much attention to her that they were not keeping a close watch on what was going on around them. Kim decided to stop and act like she had a cramp in her leg. She put her books down and started to bend over to stretch her legs. She made sure her back was to the car so they had a real good look at her backside. Then after stretching a couple of time she put her leg up on a nearby brick fence and stretched her leg again. She fanned herself a little and undid one of the top buttons of her shirt. She knew she was giving a show but she also knew that her brothers were doing something to the car. After a few moments her brothers were clear of the car and back behind the bushes. Kim picked up her books and started back toward her home.

Kim entered the gate in front of her home and walked toward the front of her home. The driver started the car and drove past her home. The car had just past her home when there was a loud bang. Smoke enveloped the rear of the car as the men got out of the car and looked around the back end. Kim smiled. It was one her brothers favorite tricks to put a potato in the end of the muffler. That normally ended in a big bang when the pressure was enough to blow out the potato. Sometimes it damaged the exhaust system and sometimes it didn't. It didn't appear to have caused any damage this time.

Kim entered the front door and put her books on the front table. Walking to the rear of the home where the kitchen was. Her brothers were just coming in the back door. Their faces were dirty and their hands were oily. She raised an eyebrow looking at their hands.

"Oil?"

Jim bowed his head.

"Yeah, while Tim put the potato in the muffler I got under the car and loosened the bolt to the oil pan. A couple of good bumps and it will come out. If they are not careful and look really look around they will really mess up the engine."

Smiling Kim gave both of them a hug.

"Here how about letting me fix you something to eat."

Tim and Jim both turned deathly pale. Kim grimaced. They never failed to remind her that one of the thing she could not do well was cook.

"No, I will not cook anything. But there are several slices of Nana's lemon squares left. I'll be glad to cut you a couple of big pieces even if you don't eat all your supper. I tell mom that I gave it to you if she asks. Now get cleaned up I'll get it for you."

The two boys ran to the bath to get cleaned up. Kim smiled as she opened the door to the cabinet where the dessert waited. Josh came in the back door as she put the food on the table.

"Sorry, I had to duck around those guys in the car. You put on quite a show didn't you?"

Kim blushed from ear to ear as he walked over. He whispered in her ear.

"Quite a show indeed, one I enjoyed very much."

Tim and Jim walked into the room and paused for a moment seeing Kim and Josh standing there. After a moment they ran over to the table where Kim put down the lemon squares. Josh picked up one too.

"You still want to go for a ride?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, let's go out to Nana's, but take the long way around. I don't want to go near the air base. If they are watching all of us this close then I don't want to give them any chance to say we were spying on them. Everyone is really jumpy."

Josh nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it. You ready?"

Kim took her coat off the peg by the back door and paused to write a note for her mom telling her about what had happened and where she was going. She put the note on the curtain over the sink and walked out the back door. Josh was already there holding their bikes. Soon they were pedaling their way out of town. As they reached the edge of town Josh gave a little whistle. Kim looked up and saw the car that had been parked near her home. The car was stopped by the side of the road with smoke pouring from under the hood. The two men who had been in the car were standing in front of the car yelling at each other and gesturing at the car. Kim had no doubt what had happened. The stopper to the oil pan had fallen out and all the oil had run out. Then engine had run till it seized up.

They pedaled by and continued on their way in the long way to her grandmother's home. Traveling across the country they noticed a column of tanks parked along the road. She held her breath for a moment. It appeared to be a large unit of Tiger tanks needed north. A staff car was parked at the end of the tanks. The driver was familiar to Kim. She stopped her bike beside the driver.

"Hi Sgt. Schultz. What are you doing way out here?"

Schultz looked up at Kim at smiled.

"Oh, ah, ah, hi Kimberly. The Colonel came out here to see a friend of his. He commands this unit. They are passing through the area on the way to the Pas de Calais."

He paused for a moment.

"I..I don't think I should have told you that."

Kim smiled and leaned over and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"Now Shultzy, you don't think I am some bad Resistance operative who goes around with a gun in her pants. Would you like to check?" She turned around and showed him her back as she raised her arms.

Schultz turned a little red and stammered.

"Nothing, I know nothing, I see nothing."

Kim giggled as she turned back around.

"Just playing with you Schultzy. Why don't you come out to Nana's when you get off duty tonight? I think she is making some éclairs."

Schultz looked around and then back at Kim.

"Tell you Nana that I will be by tonight. I have some coffee that I want to give her.

Kim smiled. If her grandmother had a failing it was coffee. Now Kim knew what the rotund sergeant was giving her grandmother that really got her attention.

"Okay Shultzy. I'll tell her. I think we better take another road just in case these guys get a little nervous."

Schultz smiled for a moment.

"Don't worry I can help there."

He called out to another sergeant near the last tank in the line. He came over to the car.

"What is it Shultz?"

Schultz nodded to Kim and Josh.

"I know these two young people. They are riding out to her grandmother's home. They are not doing anything and are really nice young people. Please let them pass."

The other sergeant nodded and walked over to the tank and got on the radio. He talked for a few seconds and then nodded to Kim and waved them on. Shultz smiled.

"It is okay now. You can pass."

Kim leaned over and gave him a little kiss.

"Thank you, we will see you tonight."

She and Josh pedaled down the line of tanks. The tank crews watched them pass and even whistled once in awhile. After a few minutes they had passed by the last tank and were moving across country. Making a turn off that road they headed for Nana's farm.

It was later on that afternoon when they arrived. Nana met them at the door.

"Kimberly, I am so glad you are okay. You took a big chance riding through that tank division."

Kim almost asked how her grandmother knew but then decided not to. Some thing were better off not known. She shrugged her shoulders.

"We saw Shultzy and he asked them to clear us through. He said he would be by later tonight with some coffee for you."

Nana smiled.

"That is nice. Why don't you and Josh come in and have some supper."

Kim and Josh put their bikes next to the front door and entered the home. As they walked toward the kitchen Nana called back over her shoulder.

"Oh, Kimberly, I was going through an old box full of pictures when I found some of when all of you lived in the United States. There were a few of you and that little boy who was such a friend to you. What was his name? Don? John?"

Kim saw the pile of pictures on a table in the hall and picked them up.

"His name was Ron."

Josh looked over her shoulder as she looked through the stack of pictures. Soon she came to a picture of she and Ron with their arms over each others shoulders and smiling broadly. They appeared to be on the shore of a lake. Josh looked closely at the picture.

"Looks like you were having fun."

Kim smiled broadly.

"He was the funniest guy. We always had a great time together."

Kim became pensive and held the picture tight to her chest. A small tear fell from her eye. Josh took her hand.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim looked back at the picture.

"Remember when I had to go to Du's headquarters. They asked me about a lot of things but one of the things they asked me about was Ron. How they found out we knew each other I don't know but they did. He is a gunner with the Eighth Air Force. They think his unit was the one that hit the airfield that day. They also said he had shot down several German planes."

Josh took the picture and took another good look at it.

"I hope someday to thank him. One for taking care of you back in the U.S. and now trying to get those creeps out of our country. Ron, sir, hope that you are okay and I get to shake your hand one day."

* * *

Ron sat next to Brick in the radio room of the bomber. The Mad Dawg had made it without too much damage this time, just a few holes here and there. Nothing too major. They were just a few minutes out from their base when Captain Graham put the landing gear down, or tried to. When he moved the lever to lower the landing gear, hydraulic fluid started to spray all over the place. Brick jumped up and checked on the damage.

"Captain, it looks like the hydro system was hit and we didn't know it. When you tried to lower the gear it busted."

Captain Graham called back.

"Can you and Ron crank the gear down?"

Brick looked around.

"Yeah, but what will we do for brakes?"

Ron had walked forward and was standing with Brick. He hit Brick on the shoulder.

"How about getting a couple of chutes and tie them to the gun mounts in the waist windows. When we land we can pull the ripcords and toss the chutes out the window. That should help to slow us."

Captain Graham turned his head and looked back.

"Yeah and if you don't open the chutes at the same time it could pull us to one side and off the runway."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"We just have to trust in Yahweh and rub Rufus's head good."

Captain Graham laughed

"Okay, get the gear down and set up the chutes. Let's hope it will all work out."

Working quickly Ron and Brick cranked down the landing gear and locked it into position. Then with the help of the others they tied one chute to each gun mount at the waist windows. Waiting until they hit the runway the crew men pulled the rip cords and tossed the chutes out the windows. The chutes popped open and slowed the plane. Ron watched and the gun mount on the left started to bend. They could hear the groaning before the metal mount started to break. Brick grabbed Ron and pulled he and the other crewman back.

The metal rending sound continued as the entire mount was ripped from its mounting and out of the floor of the plane. Ron watched as the mount slammed out the waist window. The Mad Dawg slid to the side where the chute was still open but the pilot was able to keep the plane on the runway. The plane slowed as it ran out over the grass on the edge of the runway. Brick pulled his knife from its sheath on his belt and slashed the cords to the remaining chute. The cords popped clear of the window and the engine blast blew the released chute clear of the plane. Capt. Graham taxied the plane to their revetment where the ground crew was waiting for them. The propellers slowed to a stop and everyone on board breathed a sigh of relief.

Climbing down from the plane a couple of the men bent down and kissed the ground. Getting up they all climbed aboard a couple of jeeps and headed for the debrief hut. Ron hoped that it would all be quick and they could get some sleep.

* * *

June 2, 1944  
Molesworth Airbase

Ron and the other crewman settled down in their seats. Something was up. Security was getting tight. About all they could do is visit the little pub across the road from the base. Everyone jumped to their feet as soon as the commander walked in. He walked over to the chart and pulled back the curtain from it.

"At Ease."

Everyone sat down as they looked at the chart. Mumbling crossed the room as they noticed that the flight track was not deep into enemy territory but barely across the channel into the Pas-de-Calais area. Across the top of the chart were the words "Operation Cover." The commander turned to face them.

"Your target today is the railroad marshalling yards at Juvisy, France. Over the next few days all of your targets will be in the Pas-De-Calais area and you may be flying more than one mission a day. Your targets will be troop concentration, supply convoys, rail lines, bridges and other targets of opportunity."

The men looked at each other this was really big. Something was really going on and coming up.

* * *

June 5, 1944  
Chartres, France

Kim, Josh, Nana, Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible sat in the center room of the home listening to the radio. The messages had been coming over for the last few minutes. Josh reached over to take Kim's hand as they listened. Nana gasped when a message was spoken.

"John has a long mustache. Repeat. John has a long mustache."

She looked around to the others in the room when another message came across the airwaves. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"The long sobs of the violins of autumn, wound my heart with monotonous languor"

She spoke with a ragged breath.

"The day of our salvation has come. They are coming. They are coming in the morning."

* * *

Well gentle readers, the day has come, D-Day, the invasion of France. The events of the last few days were directly from the records of one of the units of the 8th Air Force. Operation Cover started on the 2nd and went on until the 6th. The operation was two fold. First by hitting the supplies, troops, bridges and rail lines in the area it would prevent them in going to Normandy as reinforcements. Two, the concentration of bombing would fool the German High Command, as in Hitler, that the invasion would come at Pas-de-Calais. As we know it worked all too well. It was a number of days before the German High Command would admit that the invasion at Normandy was the real thing. By that time it was too late to stop the invasion.

The messages over the radio that Kim, Josh, Nana and everyone else were listening to were actual messages sent out over the airwaves on that night. "John has a long mustache" was a rather famous one. The one that they were really listening for was the last one. That was the main message for the Resistance to rise up and work their wonders over the next few days.

The Germans had found out about the messages especially the last one. They thought the words would signal the invasion but they didn't know where.

Thanks for reading.

The Captain


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fox and the MadDawg  
Chapter 5**

* * *

 **June 6  
Molesworth, England  
0200 hrs.**

The empty metal trashcan bounded down the center of the aisle of the barracks where Ron and the other members of the crew of the MadDawg stayed. Needless to say the noise of the trashcan could literraly wake the dead and did so at this moment. Amid several curses and other expletives, Ron and crew opened their eyes to the darkness of the morning. They had been on straight missions over the last several days, sometimes flying more than two missions a day. They never went far as their targets were generally just over the channel. Hoping for a break was not in the cards for the day or morning as it was. Master Sargeant yelled out.

"Briefing in ten minutes. Get your butts in gear."

Ron groaned as he sat up and attempted to start getting his clothes on. Rufus chattered from his spot in the drawer next to Ron's bed. Ron reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out some crackers.

"Sorry little buddy. That's all I have for now."

Standing, Ron finished getting dressed and started out the door. Raymond Sasser, one of the ground crew members was walking by outside.

"Good luck out there Ron, something is really up. A friend of mine at a fighter base came by here late last night. He had to requisition a lot of our black and white paint. He told me that every single single engine and twin engine plane is getting a paint job. All of them are getting black and white stripes painted on them."

Before Ron could question him, Brick took his arm.

"Come on Ron something is really up."

Trotting across the field they entered the briefing room and found the rest of their crew. They had just settled down when stepped up on the podium and pulled back the curtain on the briefing map. Ron quickly noticed that the targets had shifted from the Pas-de-Calias area to an area to the west. A place known as Normandy.

Col. North stepped to the front of the podium.

"Men, this is it. The day the world has been waiting for. The invasion of France."

There were a lot of murmuring in the room and the General waited for the information to settle in.

"At this morning U.S., British and Canadian troops will land on the coast of Normandy. U.S. and British Airborne forces are being dropped as we speak in areas behind the beachs. They were captured and hold key points just off the beaches. Our mission today is basically the same as over the past few day except now we will concentrate on targets in the Normandy and Contian areas. They will be troop concentrations, railways, bridges, and airfields. You may already have noticed our aircraft are sporting new paint jobs. This is for a reason. It will help identify all allied aircraft. Any aircraft over the channel, over Normandy or in any area of our operation that does not have the striped will be immediately fired upon. Gentleman, this is it. Now let's get cracking.

There are some rules for your mission today. If the bombing was visual, it will be done by squadron formation on the squadron leader. If the bombing is to be done by pathfinder on an obsurced target it will be done in group formation on the pathfinder leader. All bombing will be done exactly within a alloted time. All navigators will synchronize watches. In no instantce will a second bomb run be made. Every precaution will be taken to prevent bombs falling short to protect troops on the beaches. All formations will carefully observe assigned intervals, altitudes and timing between groups and squadrons. After "zero" hour no bombs will be released in the beach areas. There is a rumor going around of paint jobs being done on aircraft. This is not a rumor and is a very important fact. All single engine and twin engine allied aircraft cleared to be over the landing zones will have black and white stripes painted on them. If an aircraft approaches you without the stripes you are cleared to fire on that same aircraft be it allied or german type."

The murmuring got a little louder as the Colonel waited for a few seconds.

"We know that several of our aircraft have been captured, repaired and flying. The new paint scheme is to prevent the Germans from using our own aircraft against us. Captain Hobble will finish the briefing by assigning each group their specific mission. Good luck."

The Colonel stepped off the podium area and Captain Hobble stepped up to the front.

"Alright listen UP!"

* * *

 **Chartres, France  
June 6, 1944**

 **10:00 am**

Kim was helping at her clinic where her mother worked. It was a special children's clinic today where the children in the area could come in and get checkups and get any problems taken care of. No news of what was going on could be heard on the streets. But even miles from the coast there was something in the air. Mainly a great deal of allied airplanes and all of them had stripes painted on them. All the German troops appeared to be doing the normal things that they did each day. Du seemed to going about his business as he normally did.

Kim knew that the Resistance was not just lying around. Small groups were disrupting communications everywhere they could. Sometimes is was as simple as slashing the tires to a command car. Other times it was blowing up telephone pole lines, putting sugar in gas tanks, and anything else they could do to disrupt the German movements and communications. Several men were going to make their way onto the airbase and try to sabotage the few planes that were left on the base. There were only a few as the bombing and attrition had lowered the number of planes on the base.

The one thing that stuck in Kim's mind was what happened after her grandmother had announced that the allies were coming. She turned to the family and started to speak.

"I have been directing a lot of the movements of the Resistance in this area and I have to be realistic to say that my luck will run out one day and they will find out who I am and that will be the end."

When everyone started to talk she raised her hand for silence which everyone obeyed. She continued.

"I have thought long and hard about who my successor will be and I have decided that it will be Kimmie."

Kim stared up at her Nana in surprise as Nana came over to place her hands on her shoulders.

"Kimmie, I have discussed it with several others and we all decided that you would be the best choice. You are a natural leader and the Germans would most likely discount you as being one of the leaders. I have found out that you are being followed so be careful. I can't say now where I got the information but you will find out in time. I have even chosen a code name for you. From now on you will be Blue Fox. Do you agree?"

Mr. Possible stood up quickly.

"Mother, I think I should have a say is this. Kimmie-cub is too young for this and if it is true that she is being followed then she could already be in a lot of trouble."

Nana turned to face her son.

"James. I know you are upset over this. But you and Anne are too obvious and too well known and needed elsewhere. She is not being followed by the Germans but someone local. I think the mayor and his daughter have something to do with it. I made contact with your brother Slim in St. Lo on his cattle farm. He is near where the landings are occurring and waiting to make contact with the allies. He will arrange it with their command. He agrees Kim is the best choice. He said "Squirt is smart, but I but don't think he would be able to make the hard decisions. Annie is a doctor and pledged to do no harm, so I would not ask her. Kimmie is just the right combination of both of them."

Mr. Possible bowed his head, nodded and returned to sitting with his wife. Nana took a seat next to Kim.

"There is a special hiding place I had designed soon after the war started. I closed in a couple of small closets on the first and second floors and put clothes cabinets in each of the rooms. I asked Slim and a couple of his friends to do it. It is a little small but is a good hiding place. Slim and his friends made it so no one could find it by stomping on the floor or knocking on the walls. It all sounds the same. When the time comes and you have to use it just drop in and close the door. Then someone will place the dump the apples on the mat over the door. After you are in the room lock the door from below. Unless they really know where it is I doubt it will ever be found. Now it has been a long night so let's all get to bed and get some rest."

Kim remember not sleeping a lot that night as she helped put up some of the supplies in her mother's clinic. Anne walked in and picked up some of the supplies.

"Kimmie, take a little break and walk outside. I know that it is cool and rainy but I think the fresh air will do you some good."

Kim nodded and picked up her sweater as she walked out the door. Walking across the street to the little deli store that she thought about getting a glass of milk and maybe a quick muffin. She was just pushing open the door when a loud noise reverberated up and down the street. Standing there are a moment the reason for the noise came around the corner of the street. It was a group of tanks followed by several trucks full of troops. A command car passed by with several officers in it. She caught her breath when she recognized the uniforms and the insignia on the uniforms. They were SS troops.

* * *

 **June 6, 1944**

 **0700 hours**

 **Over Caen, France**

Reaching up to scratch his nose Ron used his other hand to traverse his turret to keep his watch under the MadDawg. They were nearing the French coast. Finishing the relieving scratch he manuvered his turret as that he was looking nearly straight down. There were broken clouds beneath them and what he could see amazed him. Ship after ship after ship, a literal carpet of ships of all types below him.

"Holy shit you guys. You got to see this to believe it. I didn't think we had this many ships."

The intercom went wild with calls until the Captain called for everyone to shut up.

"Ron, since you have the best view tell us what you can see."

Ron swallowed and started to talk.

"There are a lot of clouds and I can't see a lot but there seems to be more ships than there is ocean. Big ones, little one, medium sized ones all heading for the coast. As we get closer I can see some that seem to be stopped. I can't see the beaches yet and with the clouds I don't think I will. I got to say this. If all that firepower is landing on the Krauts I almost feel sorry for them, almost that is."

The rest of the crew laughed as they flew on. After a few minutes Lt. Rodegan came on the intercom.

"The Pathfinder plane is is front of us. We will navigate on him and drop as he drops. Our target is a bridge outside of Caen. It is one of the main bridges in the area that is heavy enough to hold armor. If we can take it out then that will prevent the Krauts from sending tanks right to the beaches."

The Captain came on afterwards.

"Keep your eyes out. So far there have not been any enemy fighters and there are a lot of little friends out there but still keep your eyes open. You never know in all this overcast that someone might try and sneak up on us."

The group turned to follow the pathfinder plane over the clouds. Ron could not see anything through the clouds and knew that the pathfinder bomber had special equipment and radar to help locate their target for the morning. The bombardier watched the plane and called out.

"We are at the IP and starting the bomb run. Opening bomb bay doors."

Ron turned the turret forward so he could watch as the bombs dropped and possibly see if he could tell if they hit the target. The plane steadied up and then lurched as he watched the bombs fell from the plane. Tilting his turret he watched the bombs fall into the clouds below. In a second or two he saw a bunch of flashes of light but that was about it. The MadDawg made the turn for home. Ron called over the intercom.

"Target was completely obscured. I could not tell anything. All I saw was a bunch of flashes of light. I hope we hit what we were supposed to hit."

"That's okay Ron." Called the captain.

"I didn't expect you would see anything. Everyone still keep your eyes peeled. The hop home will be a short one but we still have to get there."

The group made the turn back to Molesworth avoiding the beachhead area. Everyone was calm but still kept a sharp lookout. Ron had just traversed his turret to the rear when he heard a call from Rodeghan.

"Little friend coming up from 12 o'clock low. Just coming up through the clouds."

Ron traversed back and took a good look at the plane. It was a P-47. Something about it made him nervous. One it was alone and not in the proper area. Most of the fighters, particularly the P-47 were providing close support over the beaches. Why was this one out here? He started to take another look at the fighter as it passed under him and made a wide turn to come up behind them. Something bothered him. Normally the fighter support would come up level with them or from above. This one was staying below. Then he noticed something that really made him nervous. The wings and the fuslauge of the fighter did not have the black and white stripes on it. The fighter was coming at them from the low position and if it was a Kraut fighter it looked like it was lining them up for a strafing run. Then as it made the final turn to come up behind them he saw the lightly painted black cross. It was a captured fighter and it was making an attack run. He snapped his sight onto the fighter and opened fire at the same time the fighter opened fire. His rounds tore into the engine and the cockpit. Flames and smoke started to pour from the plane as it rolled over into a dive. Before it passed under them it exploded shaking the MadDawg. Lt. Rodeghan started to scream over the intercom.

"Stoppable! What the hell are you doing? You just shot down an U.S. fighter! What are you thinking?"

Ron called back.

"Begging your pardon, SIR! But that fighter did not have the proper black and white markings. It did have Kraut markings and it fired at us."

Rodeghan screamed back.

"That is a lie hotshot! I got a clear look at it. It was a P-47 and you shot it down and killed the pilot. Just wait till we get back. I have you up on charges and that will be the end of you. You..."

Captain Graham broke in.

"SHUT UP Rodeghan! You will not be bringing charges up on anyone without checking this out. Did anyone one else see the plane?"

The rear gunner spoke up.

"I saw it Captain. Not a real good look but I did see it. As best as I can remember it did not have those black and white markings. I lost sight of it."

Captain Graham called again.

"Anyone else?"

A chorus of "No sirs filled the intercom."

Captain Graham spoke.

"Okay Ron, we will talk to intelligence at the debriefing and let them know."

Rodeghan snarled.

"Sir with all due respect. You are letting your personal feeling get in the way. I intend to file charges no matter what you say. I know what I saw."

Captain Graham sighed over the intercom.

"That is your decision Lt. Just be ready to live with the consequences."

* * *

 **Chartres, France**

 **July 27, 1944**

 **1000 hrs**

Kim pushed open the door to the deli and shut is quickly behind her. Staring out the window she watched as tanks and trucks moved by. Then two trucks and a smaller scout tank pulled to the side and the troops on the trucks started to jump off. The officer with them started to bark orders and they made a cordon across the street and started to sweep people up the street. Every so often the soldiers would pull a young man to the side and shove him into a group in the middle of the square where the clinic and the deli were located. After a number of men had been gathered they were herded against a wall at one end of the square. An officer mounted a tank with a loud speaker and began to talk.

"Citizens of Chartres. We have left you alone without too much interference. That will come to an end. The recent sabotage of a troop and munition train near here and the recent upswing in other acts has made us force our hand. We know there are Resistance member active in the area. If they will come forward there will be no problem. If information is made known as to who they are there will be no problem. However, since there does to be a problem here we have an answer."

The officer nodded to the group of SS soldiers guarding the men against the wall. The soldiers opened fire on all of them shooting them down in front of everyone. People screamed in horror as the bullet ridden bodies fell to the ground. The officer spoke again.

"If there are further acts of sabotage in the area there will be more reprisals. This is your one and only warning. We have a list of suspected members of the Resistance and are now searching for them. They and their entire families will be under arrest by the end of the day."

The officer tossed the loudspeaker to another soldier and got back in his command car. Most of troops boarded their trucks and continued down the road. The soldiers left behind set up check points and appeared to be starting a search for people. They ignored the citizens and families of those shot as they ran up to the bodies lying on the ground. Kim noticed her mother as she ran towards the massacre area with her doctor's bag, her medical coat flowing in the wind as she ran. Kim pulled the store door open and ran after her.

* * *

 **Molesworth, England**

 **June 15, 1944**

 **1400 hrs**

Pulling his necktie of his dress uniform loose he sighed as he sat down on his bunk. Almost daily missions since D-Day had worn the men down and the MadDawg crew had only recently gotten a small break. But the break was not as nice as they had hoped. Lt. Rodeghan had made good his threat to file charges against Ron for shooting down the P-47. The inquest had just finished and he was exhausted. His thoughts went to what went on. He had endured question after question, the same question framed differently again and again. At a few points he was almost ready to loose his temper but he kept cool and remained stoic.

Lt. Rodeghan brought up again and again that he was the P-47 come out of the clouds. He could not remember seeing if there were any stripes on the plane. All he kept stated was in his opinion that it was an American P-47 and it had passed under the plane out of his view. He then stated that he assumed the fighter took up a supporting position just before Ron shot him down killing the pilot. The way he told the story Ron had intentionally murdered the P-47 pilot in order just to have something to shoot at.

Ron had stated that the fighter had no striped markings and in fact had very subtle German markings. The fighter had taken an attack position and was actually firing at his aircraft when he returned fire. The ground crew Master Sargeant stated that on landing the ground crew had found a number of holes in the bottom of the MadDawg consistent with a hit from a .50 caliber machine gun. Lt. Rodeghan had yelled out that the fighter pilot was just trying to defend himself. Col. North shouted Rodeghan down and stated that if he ever interupted again he would regret it.

The questions and accusations kept going on and on until one of the intelligence officers came into the room with a number of pictures and handed them to Col. North. The Colonel looked over the pictures and questioned the officer for a moment then excused him. Turning to Ron he spoke.

"Sgt. Stoppable. You may step down for a moment. Please consider yourself still under oath. Lt. Rodeghan will you return to the stand."

Ron stood up and walked over to the chair he had been sitting in while not on the stand. Lt. Rodeghan returned to the stand with a smirk on his face. As he sat down the Colonel handed the pictures to the other members of the board and then had copies handed to Ron and Lt. Rodeghan. Ron caught his breath when he saw what the picture was of. It was a picture of the P-47 that had attacked the MadDawg. It clearly showed the fighter without the black and white stripes and with German markings.

The Colonel turned to the board.

"Officers of the board. What you have before you I have just received. The pathfinder aircraft was below the group and saw the fighter. One of the crewman took the photographs. He and another crew member have stated that they saw the fighter make an attack run on the bomber and open fire. Only after the fighter open fire on the MadDawg did airman Stoppable return fire."

Colonel North turned and pulled some papers from the desk in front of him. He handed the papers to the members of the hearing.

"In the photograph we can see the serial number of the aircraft painted on the tail fin. We have traced the number to an aircraft lost over France about a month ago. We were told that the pilot is now a POW so we speculate that he landed instead of crashing and was captured before he could destroy the aircraft. The Germans apparently repaired the aircraft and have been using if for a number of weeks against our bombers and fighters. We believe the pilot would use the fact that he was flying a U.S. aircraft to get close to his targets. They were normally crippled aircraft or alone. He would fly close to the target then shoot it down. This is one of the reasons that all allied aircraft were painted with the stripes. Airman Stoppable obeyed orders to open fire on any aircraft flying without the stripes."

Col. North turned to Lt. Rodeghan.

"Lt., you have stated that you identified the fighter as a U.S. aircraft."

Rodeghan replied.

"Yes Sir. The aircraft came out of the clouds and passed under our bomber. I was in the nose at that time and was the only one other than Sgt. Stoppable to see it. I lost sight of it after it passed under us. I..."

Col. North interrupted him.

"Lt, Rodeghan. Did you or did you not see any stripes painted on the suspect aircraft?"

Rodeghan hesitated for a moment.

"Sir I only saw it for a couple of seconds. But I was sure that it was an Allied fighter."

Col. North nodded.

"Did you not read in the report by Sgt. Stoppable that he watched the fighter for several seconds and noted that the plane did not have the required stripes?"

Rodeghan hesitated for a moment again.

"Sir, I saw the report however I thought that the Sargeant was trying to cover for his mistake."

Col. North snorted.

"And then the damage report on the bomber. How do you account for the damage to the aircraft?"

Rodeghan shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought that the pilot was just trying to defend himself against a gunhappy gunner."

North spun around and stepped close to Rodeghan.

"GUNHAPPY GUNNER? Is THAT what I just heard you say?"

Rodgeghan didn't reply as North continued.

"Need I remind you Lt. that Sgt. Stoppable is a decorated and long standing member of that crew. He is also one of the best gunners in this group. He has scored the highest in aircraft recognition of any man in this unit. If he pulled the trigger on a target then I am sure that he knew what he was doing."

North turned to the rest of the board.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have covered all the evidence in this case. Is there any member of the board that believes that Sgt. Stoppable did not have the clearance to open fire on the aircraft as it approached his bomber?"

None of officers shook their heads.

North turned to Ron.

"Sgt. Stoppable. You are cleared of any charges in the incident of said date. You can return to duty."

North turned to Rodeghan.

"Lt. you are also returned to duty. This matter is closed."

* * *

 **Road near Chartres, France**

 **July 30, 1944**

 **0400 hrs**

Kim with some of the other people in her group as they waited in the darkness of the woods along one of the roads between Chartres and Paris. The part of the road they were waiting on was in a cut through a hill. The road had steep slopes on either side. Their target for the evening was a supply convoy moving through the area toward the Allied landing area. The Germans were now only moving their convoys at night as the Allied aircraft owned the daylight. They could move very little during the day. The Luftwaffe had just about been cleared from the skies. The airbase outside of town had been abandoned because of the constant raids. Since there were few German fighters after the bombers now, the fighter groups have been given the freedom to make ground attacks. They had decimated most of the aircraft on the base before they could even get off the ground.

The convoy they were waiting for contained ammunition for an tank division that had been holding the Allies in the bocage area just south of the landing beaches. The Allied troops had staged a breakout and the ammunition was needed badly by units trying to hold back the U.S. forces. They had only learned of the convoy a couple of days before and had to move fast to set up the ambush. They had been supplied with some better weapons by airdrop and were better armed than they had ever been.

Kim was waiting at one end of the ambush area while Nana was at the other end. The convoy would have about 30 trucks along with a small escort. The plan was to let the convoy get into the middle of the group before they sprung the ambush. They would hit the first couple of trucks and then the last couple of trucks. This would prevent the trucks from going anywhere. They could then hit the trucks in the middle. This was the biggest attack they had planned in some time and they knew the reprocussions would be very bad. They could only hope that the Allied troops would be advancing fast enough to prevent anything really bad happening.

She saw the lights of a truck entering the draw. She was at the far end of the draw and would be the part of the group that would hit the first few trucks in the group. Nana was with the group that would attack the rear of the column. Three other groups would attack the middle of the convoy. They could only hope to cause enough damage to prevent the supplies from reaching the troops keeping the U.S. forces back.

Josh nudged Kim as the first truck approached the area where the explosives were buried. She would blow the first truck when it reached that point. She watched the truck as it got closer to the spot where she would blow it up. Suddenly the first trucks sounded its horn and slammed on its brakes. It skidded to a stop just before the buried bomb. All the other trucks came to an abrupt stop all sounding their horns. Kim watched with horror as the canopies of the trucks were jerked off to reveal troops instead of supplies. Flares were fired into the sky and instantly the countryside was enveloped in blinding light. The troops started to shoot at the treeline as they charged up the slopes toward the trees on each side. Machine guns were set up on the cabs of the trucks and sprayed the tree lines with bullets. Josh grabbed Kim by her shoulder and pulled her back.

"It's a trap! Run!"

Kim pulled a flaregun from her belt and fired it into the air. The blue flare burst high over head. That was the signal for full retreat. Another blue flare burst over the area where Nana was. She must have fired at the same time as Kim. She dropped the flare gun and joined Josh in running into the forest. Bullet tore the limbs from the trees above them. Apparently the troops saw the flare and were concentrating on the areas where the flares were fired figuring that whoever fired the flares would most likely be in charge and they would stop at nothing to capture them. More german flares ignited over them and slowly fell to the ground beneath parachutes. The rocking flares and the tracers flying through the trees gave an eerie light show that tore at their nerves.

Kim and Josh ran together deeper and deeper into the woods as the German troops pursued them. As they ran there were fewer troops and less shooting. As they approached a road they heard the sound of more trucks. They stopped in and laid down in the low brush along the woods line. More German trucks were moving slowly up the road. One truck would stop every so often and more troops would jump off and form a line before moving into the woods. Kim whispered over to Josh.

"We were set up. This is not just a little operation."

Josh nodded and pointed to a truck that was coming to a stop near them. More troops jumped off along with a couple German Shepherds on leashes. Kim and Josh didn't move as they troops started to move into the trees. Kim looked up. The wind was coming across them blowing their scent away from them and not toward the dogs. As long as they didn't make any noise they should be okay. Kim suddenly felt the overpowering need to sneeze. She grabbed her face and tried to cover the sound but a small squeak came out. One of the dogs stopped and looked in their direction. They were afraid to even breathe when a couple of shot rang out behind them in the woods. The dog instantly turned his attention in the direction of the shooting and started barking. The troops and the men handling the dogs ran toward the shooting and soon disappeared into the woods. There was more shooting, yelling and dogs barking.

After a few minutes the yelling, shooting and dogs barking slowly quieted down. Kim and Josh remained in their hide waiting for a chance to excape. After a few minutes the troops came back through the woods. Two men walked in front of them with their hands in the air. Kim recognized the men as members of their group. The men were led to the edge of the woods where they waited. Two trucks arrived along with two motorcycles with sidecars. The two men were loaded onto one of the trucks and the soldiers climbed aboard both trucks. The trucks drove off into the darkness escorted by one of the motorcycles. The other remained parked on the side of the road with the motorcycle driver and the other soldier in the sidecar. The riders appeared to be looking for something. Josh slowly drew a silencer from his pocket and screwed it onto the pistol he was holding. Kim followed his lead and did the same with hers.

Kim and Josh stayed where they were and waited to see what they were going to do. The two soldiers looked right at the clump of bushes where they lay and started walking towards it. As they reached the bushes they stopped and started fumbling with the flys of their pants. Kim and Josh stood together and fired. Both soldiers fell backward onto the ground.

They jogged over to where the soldiers lay and looked down at them. Kim grabbed the smaller one and started dragging him into the bushes.

"Get the other one."

Josh grabbed the other dead soldier by his feet and pulled him into the woods. When he reached the area where Kim was she was stripping the dead soldier of his uniform.

"Strip him and take his uniform."

Kim started to strip out of her clothes to exchange with the soldiers. Josh stood in amazement for a second. Kim shook her head at him.

"No time for privacy. Get changed. I'll try not to look...too much."

Josh giggled a little as he stripped. Within a few minutes they were standing beside the motorcycle wearing the German uniforms. Josh's fit pretty well but Kim's was a little large on her. The soldier's bodies were hidden in the bushy area under some tree limbs and dirt they were able to scrape up quickly.

Josh nodded to the machine gun mounted to the front of the sidecar. Kim nodded and got in the sidecar. Reaching over the side she gathered up some mud and put it on the front of her uniform and her face. Josh did the same. He turned to her.

"I'll do the talking just in case we are stopped."

He pointed to the shoulder of the uniform she was wearing it was covered in blood.

"Wait a minute."

He reached down and pulled a bandage from the first aid kit on his belt. He turned and went back into the woods. Within a minute he turned holding the bandage which was now bloody. He tied it over her shoulder where the uniform was bloody.

"Don't say anything if we are stopped. Just groan in a low voice. If something goes wrong. You know what to do."

Kim nodded and patted the machine gun in front of her.

"No big."

Josh climbed onto the motorcycle and started it. Soon they were roaring down the road toward Chartres.

* * *

 **August 1, 1944**

 **Molesworth, France**

 **0800 hrs**

Ron dropped his stack of mail onto his bunk. They had a deep penetration mission coming up and he was taking a few minutes to relax. There had not been a lot of time to relax before. They had participated in the bombing of Operation Cobra. The plan had originally been for the bombers to fly parallel to the German lines and stay away from flying over Allied units. But the bomber command advisors changed the plans at the last minute and had the bombers approach the German line from over Allied units. It was difficult enough to hit a target from a bomber but with the weather conditions, anti-aircraft fire, and other conditions some of the bombers the MadDawg included had missed the mark and U.S. troops paid the price.

Ron dropped onto his bunk and started through his stack of mail. There were a few letters from his parents and some newspapers from Middleton. He set those aside and pulled out a letter from Tara. She had not been writing as much lately but he had just put it up to her working extra hours at the munition factory where she worked. He slit open the envelope and pulled the letter out. When he opened it he noticed that the letter was very short. He started to read.

"Dear Ron,

I am not sure how to explain this but here I go. You have been a great friend and we had great times when you were here. But now you are not here and you might not come back. I AM proud of what you have done. I know you are a brave man and I think you will go far. If you survive that is. I am not sure if the fact that you are Jewish makes you do what you do. But I know that I don't understand it.

I have met someone. He is one of the officers in charge of the munition factory were I work. We have been seeing each other for some time. Ron, I am sorry but he is here and you are there. He is not trying to prove something. He is an officer and you will always be an enlisted man. I can see my future with him and not with you.

I do hope you survive the war and find happiness. I think this is the best for both of us.

Tara."

Ron balled up the letter and threw into the trashcan beside his bed. The crew truck pulled up outside so he grabbed his gear and headed out the door with the others. He grabbed his gear and suited up. As he put his feet down into his flight overalls he realized that he had left is such a hurry and he had left his normal boots on. He just shook his head and put his flight overalls on over them. He then put on the floopy flight overshoes that had the heating elements. His feet might get a little uncomfortable but that would be okay. After he finished suiting up he headed for his takeoff position where he bumped into Brick. He bumped Brick so hard it nearly caused Brick to fall back against the bombs.

"Hey Stops, take it easy. What's wrong with you? Lr. Rodeghan is not causing trouble again is he?"

Ron glared back at Brick then softened his gaze. He could tell his older friend was concerned about him. The officers may have been in charge of the plane and looked after the whole crew it was up to the flight engineer/top gunner who was also the senior enlisted man on board to really look after the enlisted men of the crew. Brick took his job seriously and did it well. Ron bowed his head.

"Sorry Brick. I didn't mean to take anything out on you. I appreciate what you have done for me and the guys."

Brick walked over and knelt down next to his friend.

"So what has got you so mad?"

Ron bowed his head.

"Tara dumped me for some officer who works at the munition factory where she works."

Brick cursed under his breath.

"I shoulda known she..."

Ron held up his hand and shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it. Apparently she could not handle that I really wanted to fight."

Ron sighed.

"But she had made up her mind. I'll deal with it. If she wants to hang on to some rear echelon 90 day wonder that is fine by me."

They were intruppted by one of the engines starting up. Brick patted Ron on the shoulder and headed forward. He stopped and whispered to the radio operator and then made his way toward the front of the plane. While Ron was checking the ammo feeds to the turrent and not hooked into the intercom the radio operator spoke into his mike. The two waist gunners glanced at Ron and shook their heads. The right gunner walked over and started to help Ron clear some jammed ammo. The officers in front took pause. Their lives depended on the gunners and Ron had gotten them out of trouble several times. None of them thought Ron deserved what had happened. Even Lt. Rodeghan had a comment.

"Nobody deserves that. I hope that little broad gets what she deserves."

* * *

 **August 1, 1944**

 **Farm near Chartres, France**

 **1300 hrs**

Kim and Josh sat with the family in the dining room in Nana's home. They had been spending a lot of time at Nana's mainly to stay away from town. The disaster of the mission was still being felt. While Kim, Josh, Nana and a few others had been able to escape the ambush others of the group had not been so lucky. Of the twenty members of the group that night three had been killed and three more had been captured. The ones who had been killed were put on display in the town square. Their families had been arrested and disappeared. Two of the three who had been captured had been hung in the same town square. What worried everyone was that Leon, one of the leaders of the group was the one remaining who had been captured. He was being held in the Gestapo Headquarters which was also now the SS headquarters. Rumors of the screams coming from the building ran rampant across town.

Kim and Josh had used the motorcycle and sidecar to pass through the checkpoints heading back to Chartres. When the guards at the checkpoints saw a motorcycle approaching with a supposedly wounded soldier they would raise the bar blocking the road and let them pass through. They had just about made it into town when they were stopped by a squad of SS troops. Josh could speak German like a native and with his trim build and blonde hair he was almost the epitome of the Nazi superior race. He spoke quickly and pointed to Kim who was hunched over in the sidecar. When the men of the patrol saw the blood they moved out of the way and even gave the motorcycle an extra push to help them on the way.

When they had gotten to the outskirts of town Josh had guided the motorcycle to some deep woods near Nana's home. There was a deep pond in the woods. They stopped at the edge of the pond and got off. Kim retrived their clothes from the foot of the sidecar. They stripped off the uniforms and stuffed them into the bottom of the sidecar and then put their normal clothes back on. Pushing the motorcycle and sidecar into the pond, they watched as it disappeared under the dark water. Picking up the soldier's weapons including the machine gun they slowly made their way back to Nana's home. The darkness of the night helped them to make their way back to the farm. They hid the weapons in one of the haystacks and made their way to the back door. A feeble light glowed from inside the home so they knew someone was home. Soon Kim was knocking on the back door of the farmhouse. A very concerned Nana opened the door with a frantic Mrs. Possible and Mr. Possible looking over her shoulder. Her mother shouted as they pulled them into the home.

"Kimmie!"

Kim and Josh had spent the next hour or so explaining what had happened. It was then that they had found out how bad the mission had gone. Their group was still reeling from the deaths and the captured members. They could only hope that no one would talk. By the time everyone had gotten something to eat, cleaned up and clean clothes it was mid morning. Josh had called his parents to let them know where he was. Kim helped Nana retrive the weapons they had hidden in the haystack and put them in the special hidden room in the attic of Nana's home. They were just getting ready for lunch when they heard the sound of sputtering engines. When they ran outside they saw a sight that caught their breaths.

* * *

 **The MadDawg**

 **Over France**

 **1200 hrs**

Ron settled down into his position in the ball turrent. This was supposed to be a milkrun today but they were ready. No fighters had opposed them in the last week, so all they faced now was flak. The flak gunners were gettting a little better because they were all that was between the bombers and their targets. It was partly cloudy and Ron could see the ground off and on. As they cruised along everyone was relaxed but alert. Ron had just glanced down when he saw a spattering of light flashes below them. Before he could say anything their group was bracketed by bursts of flak. The MadDawg rocked from the concussion.

"Flak! We are right over a flak position. I can see the flashes of the guns!"

Captain Graham called back.

"It must be a new site. It's not on the maps!"

At that moment the MadDawg was bracketed by three flak blasts. The first shredded the port wingtip and knocked out engine #1 but blowing it off its mount. Ron watched as the airstream wretched the remains of the engine from the wing. The second blast detonated under the right wing and blew holes throughout its entire length. The third blast detonated just behind the MadDawg and tore off the starboard stabilizer and shredded the rudder. The MadDawg shuddered and dropped out of position. Captian Graham put the plane into a hard turn and dive to get away from the flak fire and the get control of the plane. Soon he leveled the plane off. It appeared they only had two engines and they were losing fuel and altitude. Captain Graham called out.

"Dump everything you can, everything. Rodeghan give me a bearing home!"

Ron moved his controls to look around.

"Captain, should I get out?"

Graham called back.

"No Ron at least not now. I need you to keep watch below us. I need to know."

Ron called back.

"Roger that!"

Rodeghan called a bearing out to Graham.

"That should take us home."

Everyone settled down after they had jettisoned everything. They were flying thorough clouds which concerned Ron. In the briefing they should have had only partly cloudy skies on the way back. Unless they were off course. Being off course now would mean they might be over territory that they would not want to be over. Ron was about to ask the Captain to confirm their course when there was a break in the clouds. They were low and Ron could easily see the Chartres Cathetral below them. They were way off course home and getting ready to pass over an area of heavy flak fire. He called out.

"Uh, Captain. We have a big problem. Unless I am mistaken and I am not. We are over Chartres."

Rodeghan called out over the intercom.

"That's impossible. Our course should have us over the coast in few minutes."

Ron felt the plane tilt to the side so apparently Graham was taking a look for himself.

"Rodeghan you idiot. Where did you get that bearing? We are over Chartres which means we are going to catch it."

Rodeghan wimpered.

"Oh God, I wrote down a number wrong. I don't know where we are."

A blast of flak answered his statement. The blast knocked out another engine and the MadDawg shuddered. The entire right wing burst into flame. Captain Graham called out as he hit the bailout alarm.

"Bailout, Bailout!"

Ron reached up and unhooked his safety strap and hooked on his parachute. Luckily he had left Rufus back at the base this time. He moved his turrent until the hatch was inside the plane. Popping the hatch he crawled out of the hatch and into the sputtering plane. He took a few steps and flipped forward thorough the open bomb bay doors. He waited only a few seconds before popping open his chute. Looking below him he could see what appeared to be a farm. He was heading directly for the back yard and the well.

Kim and her family gasped as they looked up. An American B-17 was coming down in flame right over the farm. Kim could tell that the bomber had been blown apart. There were holes in the wings and the fuselage, flames came from one wing. As they watched small dots detached from the bomber and parachutes appeared above them. With the high wind gusts they quickly realized that the men would be landing in the fields behind the farm. Some could even land on what remained of the airbase. There was nothing they could do. Even now troops were pouring out of the base over the fields. As Kim and everyone went to run back into the house she noticed one man would come down close if not on the farm. Troops started to come up on both sides of the farm so she rushed into the house hoping that the man coming down would have somewhere to hide.

Ron looked down as he rapidly lost altitude. The wind was guiding him straight into the back yard of a farmhouse. He noticed people in the yard until they all ran into the house. Troops coming up on both sides of the farm started shooting at him. One bullet sliced one of the risers to his chute causing him to lose control. When he looked down he watched in horror when his luck ran out and he hit the opening of the well like he had aimed for it. Sliding down into the well he hit the sides number of times. The wind caught his chute and jerked him up and down several times slamming him into the sides of the well again and again. He took his chances and slapped the release button on his chute. He fell into the water at the bottom of the well as the wind snapped the risers out of the well. The wind carried the chute across the yard past the barns into the bushes behind the farm.

Kim glanced out the window in time to see the man's chute intangled with the bushes behind the farm. She didn't see anyone around until German troops filled the yard. A patrol approached the house and burst inside. Everyone stood back with raised hands. The Feldwebel in charge shouted at Nana.

"Where are the flyers?"

Nana nodded to the backyard.

"We only have seen that one chute. We don't know where the man is."

The Feldwebel shouted for his men to search the house. They ramsacked through the home for a few minutes until they realized no one was there. The feldwebel led his men out the door, into the yard and out the back of the yard. They gathered up the chute and continued on into the woods. A staff car appeared in the yard and Du stepped out. He approached the door and knocked. Kim walked to the door and answered it.

"Can we help you Col. Du?"

Du gave Kim a short bow.

"Kimberly, my men told me one of the Americans may have landed in the vicinity of the farm. We do not have an exact count yet but we are sure we have captured all of them. I wished to thank you for not interferring with the troops. Please be careful over the next day or so in case one of them has evaded us. If you see anyone I trust you will inform us immediately. Have a good day."

Du turned and got back in his car and was driven away. Kim growled that a certain place would freeze over before she would call Du with information about any flyer. Nana patted her on the shoulder.

"We have had a lot of excitement. How about we get something to eat. Kim could you go get some water?"

Kim nodded and went out the backdoor and made her way to the well. She hooked the bucket to the rope and dropped the bucket into the well. She was quite startled when a distinct noise came from the bottom of the well.

"Ow! Hey watch it!"

* * *

I hope all of you liked the last chapter. It has taken me a little time to get it all together. Some of you know that one week after I posted the last chapter to this story my mother passed away after an extremely short illness. It was very unexpected. My father passed away in May so I lost two of the most important people in my life within 6 months. My brother and I have been busy settling the estate and getting other things settled with their affairs. Writing this story has given me a little place to relax and unwind.

If you have any questions about names, places, times, events or anything else please just let me know. Read up on your history of these times and that might answer most of your questions.

So Kim just beaned Ron with the bucket. The two of them will be coming face to face real soon.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute

Roger and out


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fox and the MadDawg**  
 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Ow! Hey watch it!"

Kim screeched and jumped back from the opening of the well. Cautiously she stepped back to the well and looked down into the darkness. A voice came from the bottom.

"Please tell me you are not a German."

Kim looked around. All the troops had left with the captured crew of the crashed plane. She leaned over the edge and shouted down in English.

"I hear you. I am not German. I am French. Are you an American?"

The voice came back.

"Yes, would you please help me get out of here. I am wet and I am cold and I think I hurt my foot."

Kim looked around. She knew that she would not be strong enough to pull him up by herself. She would need at least her father and brothers to help.

"Wait, I'll get some help."

The voice replied.

"Well, I am sure not going anywhere for now."

Kim giggled as she pulled back from the well. She had one thing to say about the American. He had a unique sense of humor. In the back of her mind something nagged at her. Something about a voice long ago. Running back to the house she rushed inside.

"Mom, Dad, you won't believe it. That American flyer they were looking for. He is at the bottom of the well."

Kim's dad shouted.

"Good Gravy! We need to get him out of there."

Everyone ran out to the well. Nana took command and had Tim, Jim and Kim's mom watch out for any patrols. She, Kim, Josh and Kim's dad dropped a rope down into the well. At the bottom Ron tied it to his harness.

"Okay, ready."

Everyone started to pull and slowly Ron ascended the interior of the well. Soon he was able to reach up and grab the stone edge of the well. Kim and Josh let go of the rope and grabbed him by his flight suit. Slowly they were able to pull him over the edge and onto the ground. He tried to stand but started to fall. Before he could say anything Kim and Josh put his arms over their shoulders and moved him toward the house. Nana led the way.

"Everyone! Back inside."

Soon everyone was back inside the home with all the windows shuttered. Mrs. Possible and Mr. Possible helped Ron get his bulky flight suit off. Then he stripped off his uniform as Mrs. Possible checked him over starting with his right foot. Mr. Possible took a blanket from Nana and wrapped it around him. He took a good look at him.

"Well young man, you were quite lucky. The Germans captured the rest of your crew. Somehow they missed you. I am Dr. James Possible. This is my wife Ann and my daughter Kim."

Ron stared at them for a long time.

"KP? . P, . P, ! It's me, Ron, Ron Stoppable."

Kim's parents gasped as the figure in front of them repeated nicknames that they had not heard in many years. Kim's mind gibbered at the sound of her special nickname from a friend she thought might be long gone.

The four of them stared at each other for a few seconds then enveloped each other in one big hug. All the while talking and asking questions and just wanting to know. "Where did you come from?" After a minute things calmed down while Ann and James stood back for a moment to give their daughter a moment to greet her friend by herself. Tears cascaded down her face as she tried to speak as she stepped up to him. Ron looked at her for a moment then spoke.

"Long time no see KP!"

Kim burst out with a laugh and dove into a hug wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. Ron groaned when he accidently put pressure on his left foot. Her mom spoke up.

"Be careful Kimmie. His left foot is sprained. He must have done when he hit the well."

Kim regained her composure and stepped back to Josh's side. She gently took his hand and gave it a kiss.

"Josh, I have no idea where he came from but I want you to meet that special friend that I spoke about. Josh, this is Ron Stoppable."

She turned to Ron.

"Ron, I want you to meet a special person in my life. This is Josh Mankey."

Ron reached over holding the blanket around his shoulders with one hand and extending the other to Josh.

"Nice to meet you Josh."

Josh took his hand.

"Likewise Ron. I have heard a lot about you."

Anne stepped over and took Ron by his arm. She helped him to a chair beside a large table.

"Now you come over here and sit down. I want to give you a better looking over. While I do that Nana can fix you something to eat and you can tell us what has happened and how you came to be here with us."

* * *

Later in the evening Ron had finished his meal and his story. Anne had found a couple of cracked ribs and several bruises. Other than that he was okay. Kim had sat next to him with Josh on the other side of her while Ron had told his story. His descriptions of the air battles had caused many to gasp. Throughout the story Josh glanced between Kim and Ron. He just shook his head slightly. Nana stood up and started to clear the dishes.

"Now Ronald. We will try and get you back to your lines but it will not be easy. There are many troops in the area and they will still be looking for anyone else out of your plane. Do you know how many got away?"

Ron shook his head.

"No ma'am. It happened so fast. When that alarm rings you just jump and hope for the best."

James scratched his head for a moment.

"Uh, Ronald. Did you really intend to land in the well?"

Ron grimaced.

"No, that was dumb skill. Also, some of those Jerries shooting at me shot away some of the controls lines to my parachute. I came down where ever luck took me. If I had not landed in the well I would have been captured."

Nana nodded to Kim.

"Kim, Josh, I think you better help Ron upstairs and show him the hiding place."

Turning to Ron.

"Ronald. We have a place for you to hide until your foot is better. It will be a little tight but you will be safe. Kim and Josh will show you where to go. If the Germans show up get in the room and stay there till someone comes to get you. If they find the hidden room, well there are a number weapons in there. I'll leave it up to you."

Ron nodded and stood up with Kim and Josh.

"Sounds good. I don't want to get all of you in trouble. I would rather give up than have you hurt."

Before anyone could say anything Kim turned around and grabbed Ron by the front of the shirt he was wearing. Getting her face right into his she spoke in a firm tone.

"You listen to me Sgt. Ron Stoppable. We may not be in any army and we may not have shot down any German planes but we have done our share. We take our chances just like you do. CLEAR!"

Ron nodded.

"Crystal."

Kim let go of his shirt and helped him to his feet. Josh stepped over and putting his arms over their shoulders helped him up the stairs. Nana and Anne cleared the table while James, Tim and Jim cleaned up the water from Ron outfit and hid his flightsuit. He had put his uniform back on after it had dried. The steps up to the upper levels were steep and the three young people had a difficult time getting up the stairs without nearly maiming each other. After a number of bruises and cracked shins they finally made it to the attic. Kim bent down and pulled open the hidden hatch in the floor. She opened it by putting her finger in a crack in the wood and moving a small catch. This unlocked the trap door. Ron marveled that he could not see any cracks or edges that would give away the prescence of the hatch. Sitting on the floor he turned around and found the ladder that dissappeared into the hidden room. Making his way down he quickly realized that one, they were not kidding in that the room was small and two that he would have plenty of weapons if he needed them. There were several British Sten guns, a couple of M-3 burp guns, a couple of German MP-40 submachine guns, several pistols of various types, and a couple of boxes of grenades. Kim followed him down the ladder and soon it was just the two of them in the small enclosed space. He pointed to the weapons.

"Where did you get all of that?"

Kim shrugged.

"Some by airdrop. All the other by capture. There is another stash in the stone barn out back. There is something out there we would like you to look at."

Kim turned to face him. They were pretty close in the room and her closeness was a little disturbing to him. She pointed to a shelf covered in a mattress.

"There is a place for you to sleep. Sorry it could not be a bit more comfortable."

Bending down in she pushed aside a set of curtains under the bed. There were several boxes k-rations, boxes with German writing that appeared to be German Army Rations along with some containers of water. There was also a sealed can with a roll of paper beside it.

"Be as quiet as you can if Germans come. There is a place over here where you can sleep. There is water and food if you need it. There is even a sealed bucket for other uses."

She stood up. He got a whiff of her perfume as she turned to him.

"Now I have to leave. We will be back in the morning. Just get some rest."

Ron nodded.

"Okay Kim, thanks."

Kim turned and headed back up the ladder. Ron called out.

"It's good to see you KP."

Kim stopped and climbed quickly back down. She leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek."

"It's good to see you too goofball. Now get some sleep. I'll knock on the hatch before I open it."

Turning around Kim climbed back up the ladder and closed the hatch. Ron could hear the tumbling of something when he realized that there had been a couple of baskets of potatoes in the attic. They must have dumped the potatoes on the hatch to help hide it. He crawled up on a narrow ledge with it's thin mattress. It did not take long for him to drift off to sleep.

Kim started to head down the stairs when she noticed that Josh was standing to the side looking out one of the attic windows. It had started to rain outside and lighting cracked across the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Kim was sure that soon that thunder would be of a different tone when the Allies got closer. She stepped over to him.

"Josh?"

He looked over to her.

"Sorry Kim. I was just thinking. I mean I have known you for a few years and Ron well he has known you for a lot longer. I am just a shopkeepers son and he is a hero soldier boy."

Kim stepped over to him and got right in his face.

"What is it with you men. One acts like I am some fragile little girl who has to be protected and the other thinks I am so shallow that I will fall some guy who just came back into my life after nearly a decade away. Get this straight Joshua Mankey. I love you. Understand that. Not Ron Stoppable you!"

Kim suddenly stopped when she realized what she had just said. She hung her head for a moment then raised her face to look into his eyes. He looked straight at her.

"What did you say?"

She took his hand and pulled it to her chest as she stepped closer to him.

"I love you Josh."

He pulled her into his arms as he whispered.

"I love you Kimberly Possible."

* * *

Kim and Josh stood with Ron in the stone barn where they kept the milk and other items they tried to keep cool. Kim bent down beside the stone trough inside the barn and pulled on a large stone at one end. The stone came off revealing a dark tunnel inside. She motioned for Josh to help her and together they pulled an M-2 machine gun from the hole. They laid it on the wooden floor.

Ron's eyes grew big as saucers.

"Where did you get that?"

Kim put her hand on the heavy weapon.

"One of your plane made a belly landing near here. Apparently most of the crew was injured and the pilot was trying to save everyone. He would have made it to if he had missed pole that the Germans had planted in the field. The plane hit the pole and crashed. The middle section fell separate from the rest of the plane. We were able to get only one gun out and some ammo before troops showed. But it was damaged in the crash and doesn't work. We have a lot of ammo for it but it is useless to us now."

Ron took a look at it. It looked okay. But the M2 was a strange thing and would mess up once in awhile.

"I'll take a look at it. Maybe I can fix it. I helped the armorer at the base take care of the guns for the base so maybe I will luck out with it. Where do you keep your tools?"

Kim and Josh watched in rapt attention as they watched him work on the M2 machinegun they had pulled out of the hiding place. They watched as he went through several tests as he worked to fix the heavy weapon. Luckily it was one of the waist guns so it was very similar to those used by the army troops. They watched as he disassembled the whole thing and pulled the barrel out of its mount. Josh shook his head.

"So you have worked on one like this before?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I liked keeping up with my own guns. They were the only thing between me and a fighter so I wanted to be sure of them."

Josh shook his head.

"They must really be something when they fire."

Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, one is loud enough but I had two of the babies going off inches from my head everytime I pushed the button."

He worked on the action for a few minutes then nodded. Putting the barrel back in he worked on it for a few more minutes then shut the feed cover.

"That should do it. Nothing major just some dirt and some adjustment. I guess it took a hard bang when the plane went down. It'll work now. Though I wouldn't try and test it. Everyone within a couple of miles would hear it."

They wrapped the weapon up in a cloth and placed it back in the hiding place. Together they headed back into the house. As they entered the house they found Nana and Mrs. Possible coming into the dining room with a couple of platters of food. Mrs. Possible put her platter on the table and motioned for Ron to sit down.

"Okay Ronald. Off that ankle and let me take a look."

Ron sat down in a nearby chair and Anne picked up his foot. He winced as she prodded it.

"Well, it is about healed but I would not go running anywhere for now. Now that is the good news."

Ron bowed his head.

"And the bad news."

Nana stepped forward.

"Ronald, with the way things are there is no way we can get you back to the Allied lines. There are just too many troops around. The best thing we can hope for is to hide you until they get here."

Nana turned to Kim.

"Kimberly, I have made contact with my contact with the Allies. I have given them the notice that you will take over in my stead in case that something happens to me. My one concession was that they do not know your name. They know you only by a code name that I have been using for you. Your code name is "Red Fox". You know where the radio is and when and how to make contact with them."

There was desparate knocking on the door before the door burst open. One of members of the Resistance rushed into the house yelling.

"Madame Possible, Madame Possible, where are you?"

Nana walked into the front hall.

"Right here Francois. What is the matter?"

Francois stepped over to her.

"We found another American flyer the other day. We have been hiding him in the woods because of all the troops around. We didn't think it would be good to bring him here because it would put the two of them together. He kept trying to find the Allied lines but he kept going the wrong way. We tried to get him to stay at another house but he insisted on making his way back to the Allied lines. He got away from the men trying to hide him and walked right into a German patrol. Then he told the soldiers who had been hiding him and where they had been. The patrols arrested the men and their families."

Ron thought for a moment. The man was arrogant, going the wrong way, could it be?

"Did you get the guy's name? I mean did he have a funny name?"

Francois glanced at Ron.

"Yes, he did. He said his dad was a U.S. Senator. Rodehan, Rovehan or something like that."

Ron shook his head.

"Rodegan?"

Francios looked at Ron.

"Yes, you know him?"

Ron groaned.

"Yeah I know him. He was a member of my crew. He didn't like me much and the feeling was mutual. Does he know where I am?"

Francois shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We talked about bringing him here but we didn't say exactly where here was. I don't know if he even knows Nana's name."

Ron shook his head.

"I think I need to be going. I will end up putting all of you in danger."

Nana stood right in front of him.

"Young man, you would not survive out there. What would you do it you ran into a patrol?"

Ron grinned then snapped to attention and gave a Nazi salute. Then in nearly perfect German started to shout.

"Heil. Air Officer Stoppelbein reporting."

Kim and her family stood there in awe for a few moments. Ron grinned.

"Sorry about that folks. But my grandparents were from Germany. We still spoke a little German around the home and it is similar to Yiddish. I thought I might need it so I took some language classes to get better at it. I thought if I ever got shot down behind lines I could possible fool them. At least until they checked me out."

Nana grinned a wicked grin.

"Hmm. That might be handy in the future but for right now let's get something to eat. Let's hope that you will never need to use that certain talent."

She turned to Francois.

"Keep me informed about what is going on. While you are here will you take Tim and Jim with you? I think they might like to spend a day or so with your sons and it might not be safe for them here are a few days. What you you think boys?"

Tim and Jim looked at their mother with anticipation. She smiled and nodded.

"That is fine boys. Just get your bags out of your room here and go on. We will pick you up in a few days. Have a good time."

The twins ran from the room with a whoop and returned in a couple of minutes with their bags. They jumped in the wagon with Francios and rode off into the growing darkness.

Nana turned to everyone. .

"Let's eat everyone. Then I think we all could use some rest. There is supposed to be a storm tonight so be sure to close your windows."

After dinner storm had moved in. Lighting flashed and thunder sometimes shook the windows. Kim, Josh and Ron made their way back up the stairs to the attic so they could talk and get ready to get Ron down in the hideout. Ron was about to say something when Josh pointed outside when lightening flashed.

"German troops!"

Kim grabbed Ron and slung him toward the hiding place.

"Get down there NOW!"

Ron ran over to the hole and practically jumped down the hole. Josh pushed Kim toward the hatch too.

"Get down there. You need to hide. If they are here then they are looking for us all."

Kim shook her head.

"Not without you."

He winced as there was a scream from downstairs and a couple of gunshots. He turned to her.

"Listen Kim we don't have time. Someone has to put the potatoes on top of the hatch to help hide it."

Kim shut the hatch and grabbed the basket of potatoes dumping them on the floor. She and Josh dumped another basket on the floor and turned toward the stairs just in time to see a German soldiers climbed into view pointing his submachine gun at them.

"Don't move! Hands up!"

Kim and Josh stood where they were and slowly raised their hands. The soldier shouted down the stairs.

"Captain, there are two up here."

Heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs and three more soldiers made their way into the attic. Two of the soldiers stood with their guns pointed at Kim and Josh as the others searched the attic. They kicked at the potatoes over the hatch but didn't seem to know it was there. After searching the attic one motioned with his weapon for them to go back down the stairs.

When they got downstairs they was Nana, Anne and James standing against the wall in the kitchen. There were several soldiers moving around searching in all the rooms. Kim noticed Major Protz standing in the front hall talking with some of the soldiers.

"Get some of the men and search all of the buildings. Take them apart if you have too. I want to find that flyer and anything else we can find."

The Sargent yelled at a few soldiers and they ran out the back door. The soldiers motioned for Kim and Josh to move into the kitchen. The two of them joined the rest and turned to face Major Protz as he walked into the room behind them. He looked at all of them then turned his attention to Kim and Nana who were standing together.

"Ah, Nana Possible and Kimberly Possible. I have been hearing a great deal about you especially Nana Possible and you to Mademoiselle Possible. After our conversation a few months ago I should have known I would find you involved. I will be brief. I have very good information that an American flyer is being sheltered here. Now I want that man. Where is he?"

Nana stared the man down.

"I have no flyer here. My family and I were getting just spending time together. Yes some landed here and you captured all of them."

Protz sighed and shook his head.

"I have very good information that he may be here. Why don't you just tell me what I want to know. I see we will just have to take this house apart with you in it."

Protz nodded to some soldiers and they began tearing the house apart. Room by room they slung furniture around the room, checking for any signs of a hidden space. Kim, Josh and the other stood with their arms raised as the soldiers moved through all the rooms on all the floors. Soon they came back down shaking their heads. Protz turned to Nana.

"Well, I see further measures will be needed."

He lashed out with his pistol striking Nana beside her head sending her into the wall. James took a step forward to help his mother and received a rifle butt to his stomach. Anne reached over to help her husband only to get pistol whipped in the back of her head. Nana got up and wiped the blood from her mouth and spit at Prontz. In one smooth motion he raised his pistol at shoot her and fired. Kim screamed and jumped from her place knocking Nana out of the way. The bullet grazed Kim's shoulder and spun her to the floor. Josh hurled himself at Prontz knocking him to the floor and knocking the pistol from his hand. Josh grabbed the pistol and tried to aim it at Prontz. One of the soldiers fired a short burst from his burp gun hitting him. Kim screamed again as she dove on top of him. Prontz screamed at his men and everyone stood still. Kim held onto Josh as she rolled him over. He coughed as blood dribbled from his mouth, his chest covered in blood. She held him as lay on the floor. Prontz stood retrieved his pistol then ordered his men.

"Take Mr. and Mrs. Possible to the trucks. Leave the the elder Possible and the girl here. I have an idea they both know something. Take them to the stone barn."

The soldiers moved dragging the adults out the door and into the truck. The truck started up and drove off. Two soldiers each grabbed Kim and Nana by the arms and started to drag them out the door. Kim broke from their grip and knelt by Josh cradling his head.

"Josh?"

He struggled to breathe as he spoke.

"You are alright. It'll be okay. I love you."

The two soldiers grabbed her by the arms and drug her away out the door as she screamed. Prontz stood for a moment looking out the door and down at Josh. He shook his head as he walked by heading for the door Kim had disappeared out of.

"Swine!"

He kicked Josh as he passed and walked out the door into the pouring rain.

* * *

Ron could hear the yelling and screaming from his hidden place in the walls punctuated by the claps of thunder outside the home. He could also hear the soldiers searching the home and throwing the furniture around. Then after a minute or two of silence there was some more yelling then the pistol shot and the burp gun firing. He clearly could hear Kim scream. He just about came out of the room at that point but he heard a lot of people moving. Too many people to handle so he waited. The sound of trucks outside starting up made him start for the hole opening. Maybe the soldiers were leaving after not finding him. Hoping that everyone was alright he waited know someone would come get him when it was clear. Just in case he armed himself with one of the pistols and a silenced Sten burp gun. He also hung a couple of grenades from the belt he had put on. He turned and waited in the darkness.

He waited for about an hour and not hearing anything except the storm he started up the ladder. Just before he reached the hatch there was tapping at the entrance. He stopped and listened. There three short taps and a long tap. That was the all clear signal. If there was only tapping and not opening the hatch then he was to open the hatch quietly. He quickly but quietly finished climbing up to the hatch and very carefully got ready to release the catch to the hatch. As he did he noticed something ozzing down from the edge of the hatch. He checked it and quickly determined it was blood. Releasing the hatch, he slowly pushed the it open. Josh was laying on the floor right at the entrance. He raised a finger to his lips as a signal to be quiet. Ron finished climbing out of the hole and looked around. It was dark in the attic and he could barely see the swath of blood that Josh had apparently left as he had crawled up the stairs, across the floor and to the hatch. Ron knelt at his side and rolled him over. Josh was pale and barely breathing. He could also tell there was nothing he could do. Josh motioned for him to get closer.

Ron leaned over him. Josh pulled him down close to his face.

"They have her in the stone barn. Get her back. Ron, take care of her. I love her and I would not trust her with anyone else. You are worthy of her. You were friends and I know you care for her. Take care of her. Do you hear me? Take care of her if it is the last thing you ever do."

Ron nodded.

"Don't worry Josh. You have my word. I'll take care of her."

Josh smiled and weakly shook Ron's hand.

"I know I can trus..."

Ron watched as Josh closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Ron bowed his head for a moment and lifted a prayer for the man he had only known a short time. A scream from Kim brought him to his feet. Silently he made his way to the window that looked out over the back yard into the darkness and rain. He could see the door to the stone barn was open and light flowed from it into the yard. There were a couple of soldiers running out of the barn through the rain heading for the house. He cocked the Sten and slipped down the stairs quietly, the rain and thunder covering the sound of his steps. He made his way toward the back of the house as he could hear the soldiers moving around in the kitchen. Apparently they were looking for something to eat. Avoiding the broken glass and furniture on the floor he made his way to the door leading to the kitchen. Both of the soldiers had their backs to him as they rummaged through the cabinets. He raised the Sten and pulled the trigger firing a short burst. The silencer barely made a thumping noise as the bullets left the barrel. The soldiers were thrown forward against the cabinets and slid to the floor without making a sound. Ron moved to the door and looked out into the yard. The door was still open and he could hear the German officer yelling. Another scream from Kim chilled his bones. He ran out the front of the house and moved around the side in the darkness and rain.

He used the shadows of the other barns and sheds to get close. He moved around the back of the barn where he knew there was a loose stone in the wall. Quietly he removed it and looked inside. What he saw chilled him to the bone. Prontz was sitting on a stool while leaning against the wall while smoking a cigarette. Two more soldiers lounged against the wall near the door. Nana was bound to the central pole of the barn facing Kim while Prontz was talking to Kim. Kim was lying over the water trough in the barn. Her legs were tied to the bench that was level to the water trough while her waist and torso were hanging over the water. She was trying to hold herself out of the water but holding all the weight of her torso over the water was a difficult thing to do. She was gasping for breath and was soaking wet. Ron had no doubt that soon her strength would give out and her head would go under the water and she would drown. It was only a matter of time. He took a tight grip on the Sten and made his move.

* * *

Greetings all. Thanks for reading. I hope that you have been enjoying the story. Sorry it took me so long to get back at posting but I have been a little busy. Leave a review or a note if you like the story or even hate the story. I would like to know what you think. I would appreciate it. Until next time.

The Captain


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fox and the MadDawg**  
 **Chapter 7**  
 **by Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim struggled as the soldiers dragged her out of the house, across the yard and to the front of the stone barn. She watched as her parents were beaten and pushed from the house and shoved into one of the trucks. Several soldiers climbed into the truck behind them as it drove off. Kim tried to struggle free but it was futile as she was held tight by the two soldiers. They held on to her at the door to the barn as Prontz made his way over to her. Two other soldiers drug Nana into the barn. Prontz glared at her as he approached, then turned to the soldiers.

"Let her learn about how I get my answers. Prepare her for a little drink. Place the elder Possible against the main pole. Be sure she can watch."

One of the soldiers grinned as two others entered the barn. Prontz faced the remaining soldiers.

"Return to headquarters and report to Colonel Du. Tell him that I am questioning the two we discussed and that I will return later. We will burn everything as we leave. This may take time but I am sure I will be successful. I will require only the four men with me. They are familiar with what I require so I don't need anyone else. Leave one truck."

The soldiers saluted and left Prontz standing in the door. The two soldiers holding Nana took her over to the main pole holding up the roof of the barn and tied her hands behind her back and around the pole. They then wrapped rope around her to hold her to the pole facing the water trough. They then walked over and tied Kim's hands behind her back and tied her ankles and legs together. Together they picked her up and laid her legs on the table next to the water trough. As three of the soldiers held her there the other tied her legs to the top of the table. He then picked up a couple of boards off one of the empty shelves in the barn and laid them across the water trough under her. Kim realized what they intended. Most of her weight was now on the two boards under her. If and when they took away the boards they she would have to hold herself out of the water. She doubted she could hold out for long.

Prontz walked over to Nana and stared at her for a few moments. Then he glanced over to Nana and started to speak.

"Now Madame Possible, I have a number of questions to ask. Depending on your answer your little Kimmie's situation can get better or worse. She is young and I am sure in fairly good shape. When your answer doesn't come or is not satisfactory to me I will remove some of the board under her. She will then have to hold herself out of the water. I doubt she will be able to do it for a long period of time. Shall we begin? I know you are with the Resistance. I want the names of the members of your cell, the names of any other resistance members you know of and the location of any equipment."

Nana remained mute and simply stared back at him. Prontz sighed then turned and walked back to Kim. He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up and off of the boards. He removed one of the board and let go of Kim's hair. Kim tried to keep herself out of the water but the sheer momentum of her weight pushed her chest into the water. She strained to hold herself up. Glancing over to Nana she called out.

"Don't tell them anything Nana!"

Prontz pulled his pistol and fired into Nana's right foot. Nana screamed as the bullet shattered her foot. She gasped several breaths fighting to overcome the pain. Prontz turned to Kim.

"Now Madamoselle Possible, or shall I call you Kim? You have some knowledge too. I want my answers or I will shoot your grandmother to pieces right in front of you. Now are you ready to answer any questions?"

Kim shook her head. Prontz sighed as he turned to Nana.

"How about you?"

Nana snarled.

"Go to hell!"

Prontz shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Kim. He placed his hand on her back and pushed down. Kim screamed in pain before her face was submerged in the water. Prontz held her there for a few moments as she struggled against his push. He turned to Nana.

"Well?"

Nana's face was contorted in pain and hate as she shook her head. Prontz released Kim and she lifted herself out of the water. Prontz grabbed her by the hair and turned her face toward Nana.

"Well, Kim what do you have to say?"

Kim spit a stream of water at him. Prontz calmly raised his pistol and shot Nana in her right knee. Nana screamed and almost passed out as Kim screamed. Prontz glanced over at Nana then replaced one of the boards under Kim.

"Now Kimmie, I can't have you drown before Nana bleeds to death. We can play this little game all night."

He turned to two of the soldiers.

"Go to the kitchen. Get something to eat while you can. This is going to take some time."

They ran out into the rain as lighting flashed and roll of thunder shook the windows of the barn. Prontz faced Kim.

"Now Kimmie tell me what I want to know and I'll will get help for your Nana. She will bleed to death if you don't tell me what I want to know."

A groaning voice grated across the room.

"Don't tell them a thing Kimmie. No matter what."

Prontz fired again into Nana's other knee then snatched the board from under Kim and tossed it in the corner. He grabbed a stool and leaned up against the wall of the barn and sat back. Pulling a cigarette from a case in his shirt he lit the cigarette and blew a smoke ring into the air.

"Now Kimmie and Nana. We shall wait. One or both of you will die or someone will talk and you both will live."

He nodded to the remaining two soldiers.

"Go ahead and get something to eat also. These two aren't ready to talk yet, although they may decide to soon. When you come back bring me one of the eclairs Nana is so well known for."

The two soldiers worked for a few moments to put on their ponchos and then disappeared into the pouring rain. Prontz settled down and watched his two charges and waited smiling to himself.

* * *

Just as he started to move he heard what Prontz had said. Ron quickly made his way around the side of the barn and around the privy so he would be between the soldiers and the house They walked past for a few steps when the second called out to the first and turned around fiddling with the front of his pants. He looked up just as lighting flashed to see Ron standing there with his silenced Sten pointing at him. Before either one could say a word Ron pumped several rounds into each of them. He quickly stepped out and pulled the bodies around the side of the privy. Bending down he pulled the poncho and the boots off one of the soldiers. He quickly switched his boots for the German's and put on the poncho. He stepped back out into the open and walked naturally into the home. Stepping over the bodies of the two soldiers in the kitchen he quickly picked up a basket and put several of the eclairs in it. Pulling the hood back over his head and making sure the poncho covered everything but his boots he walked back to the barn. He stepped into the light of the barn and made his way past Prontz to put the basket on the table. He didn't quite make it and the basket upended tossing the eclairs to the floor. Prontz jumped up from his seat.

"You idiot! Look at what you did I..."

Prontz's voice caught in his throat as he stared as Ron turned to face him, cold dark brown eyes staring at him as he raised his Colt 45 in his hand and speaking in perfect German.

"Auf Wiedersehen Major."

Ron pulled the trigger drilling Prontz in the forehead. His body crumbled to the ground in an instant. Ron rushed over to where Kim had fallen into the water from exhaustion. Bubbles came up through her floating hair. He pulled her up out of the water as she coughed and gagged. A large burp erupted from her and a gout of water spewed from her mouth. He sat her up in a kneeling position while he pulled a knife from Prontz's belt. Cutting her hands free first he then cut her legs free and picked her up and laid her on the floor. He quickly turned and cut the ropes holding Nana to the pole. She went limp in his arms as he gently held her up then laid her back against the floor. She was very pale and breathing in shallow breaths. Kim crawled over to her and buried her face in Nana's chest.

"Nana!"

Nana slowly and gently caressed Kim's head.

"Now, now there Kimmie, let me look at you. Are you okay?"

Kim sat up and nodded.

"Yes ma'am thanks to Ron."

Nana smiled and nodded.

"Yes, praise God, thanks to Ron."

She turned to Ron.

"Are you okay my knight in shining armor?"

Ron nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Josh got me out."

Kim's eyes grew wide.

"Josh!"

She jumped up and ran out of the barn toward the house. Ron turned to stop her but stopped when Nana called out.

"Ronald, no, let her go. Let her have a little time with him."

Ron knelt at her side.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Nana shook her head.

"You and I both know nothing can be done for me. I have lost too much blood. Even if you could get me to a proper hospital I probably would not make it. Even if I did they would find me."

Ron nodded. He knew the look in Nana's face. He had already seen it several times. Nana took his hand.

"Did Josh say anything to you?"

Ron nodded.

"Yes, he made me promise I would take care of Kim. Not that he had to ask."

Nana smiled and coughed.

"Josh was a good man. So are you. So I am going to ask the same thing. Please take care of my granddaughter. She is precious to me. She will need help in the coming days. Help her, counsel her, keep her from making rash decisions. Also, help her find my little boy and his lovely wife. On your honor do you promise to do that?"

Ron stood and snapped off a salute.

"It would be my priviledge and honor."

Nana smiled and closed her eyes. Ron waited for a few minutes then stepped out into the rain and walked back to the house. He went past the dead Germans and made his way to the attic. As he came up the stairs he could hear the quiet sobbing coming from the attic. He didn't try to hide his footsteps as he made his way into the attic. Kim knelt there with Josh's head in her lap. He stopped at the head of the stairs and waited.

* * *

The pain in her midsection and back was unbearable. The pain in her heart was just as great. Prontz had already shot Nana several times and she would die if she didn't get loose. Where was Ron? Surely they had not found him. Did he run away? She took a deep breath and settled herself down in the water to rest her muscles just for a moment. Anything to relieve the pain. She heard Prontz tell the soldiers to go to the house. Then her head was underwater and she could not hear anything else. She tried to raise herself back up but the pain was too much. She was just able to get her face level with the water. She saw one of the soldiers come back in the barn and then she was submerged again. Prontz was yelling then the sound of a single gunshot sounded in the barn. It was not like Prontz's gun. This was a great deal louder. Then hands were pulling her from the water. It was Ron. He was there pulling her from the water. Her hands were free, and then her legs. She felt herself lifted up and settled to the floor. Her vision cleared as she saw Ron holding Nana as he cut her free from the pole. She slid weakly into his arms and he gently laid her on the floor of the barn. Kim crawled over to her.

"NANA!"

Nana's eyes were hazy but full of love. Nana slowly and gently caressed Kim's head.

"Now, now there Kimmie, let me look at you. Are you okay?"

Kim sat up and nodded.

"Yes ma'am thanks to Ron."

Nana smiled and nodded.

"Yes, praise God, thanks to Ron."

She turned to Ron.

"Are you okay my knight in shining armor?"

Ron nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Josh got me out."

Kim's eyes grew wide.

"Josh!"

She jumped up and ran out of the barn toward the house. Passing through the kitchen and into the dining room she didn't see Josh. Then she remembered that Ron had said that Josh had let him out of the hiding place. It was then that she noticed the blood trail up the stairs. She quickly ran up the stairs and made the turn into the attic. Her heart seized in her chest when she saw Josh lying on his back. He lay there legs straight and arms folded across his chest. Ron must have placed him like that. In the back of her mind she reminded herself to thank him for his care. She walked quietly over and knelt at Josh's head. She pulled his head into his lap and brushed the hair out of his face. She bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Joshua Mankey, and if you had ever asked I would have been honored to be Madame Joshua Mankey. Be in peace my love."

She knelt there as the storm outside appeared to be calming down. She could hear heavy feet on the steps to the attic then they stopped at the top. She knew it had to be Ron but he was just standing there. After a few minutes she looked up to see him standing there are the top of the stair looking at her. She was about to scold him for just standing there, but she knew that he was standing there out of respect for her and Josh. She reminded herself again that she owed him a great deal. He was still the same caring friend that she remembered. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Could...could you help me get him out of here?"

Ron nodded.

"Yes. You need to go see Nana. She is asking for you. I'll bring him down."

Kim laid Josh's head gently back on the floor and stood up. Ron stepped over and picked up Josh and put him over his shoulders. Kim went down the stairs first and headed out the house to the barn. Ron followed her down carrying Josh. She ran out the back door into the dwindling rain and into the barn. Nana was lying where she had left her. Kim knelt quietly at her side and took her hand.

"Nana?"

Nana's eyes fluttered open.

"There's my beautiful granddaughter. Kimmie I need you to do something. I need you to listen. I am not long for this world."

Kim started to speak but Nana cut her off.

"Don't interuppt. I know what is going on and I know that I will not see the dawn. But you and Ron will. You need to burn everything, the house, the barns, everything. They are expecting it and if they don't see it they will be coming back. Just put me in the house, I would rather be there than anywhere. Lay Josh beside me. I will take care of him when we meet our maker."

Tears spilled from Kim's eyes as Nana continued to speak.

"Get the others. Get all of the weapons out of here that you can and make them pay. Go find your brothers and get them to safety. Go find the Allies and help them. But most of all find your mother and father. Promise me."

Kim nodded.

Nana stiffened for a moment and grabbed Kim's hand harder. Then she relaxed and looked over to see Ron standing there.

"Let this young man help you. He once was a friend and I know he still his. He has promised to help you and take care of you. Listen to him. Use his experience. Work together to make them pay. DO YOU UNDERSTAND. MAKE..THEM...PAY!"

Kim kissed Nana's hand.

"I promise."

Nana laid her head back and sighed.

"I know you will do well. I love you."

Nana closed her eyes and relaxed. A slight sigh escaped from her and a smile covered her face. Kim leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Good bye Nana."

She stood and faced Ron.

"Please take her into the house and lay her on the floor in the living room. Put Josh beside her. I need to put out a call. I'll be in there in a moment."

Ron nodded. Now was not the time to ask questions. This was her family and her home. He picked up Nana and took her into the home. Kim stepped out of the stone barn and went into the chicken coop where she pulled out a small radio, spoke a few words and listened for a reply. After speaking for a few moments she then turned it off. Picking up the radio she carried out into the yard and set it down by one of the trees in the back yard. Ron approached her while wiping off his hands.

"I put Nana and Josh in the living room like you asked. I got the comforter off of her bed and covered them. I took the Kraut bodies out of the house and put them with the others, Prontz too."

Kim looked around.

"Where did you put them?"

Ron finished cleaning off his hands.

"I put the two I killed in the yard and the two in the house in the barn along with Prontz. If I remember you used to store all your explosives in the shed next to the stone barn right?"

Kim nodded as Ron continued.

"Well, let's put enough explosives in the shed and set it on fire then blow it up. Put some explosives in the stone barn and blow it at the same time. It'll look to the Krauts that they were just following orders and burn the farm while questioning you and Nana. The fire set off the blast blowing you, Nana and the Germans to pieces. They will think you are dead. The fire in the house will take care of Nana and Josh."

Kim thought for a moment, it was a good plan and if it worked it would solve some problems. At least it would put them off her track for several days at least.

"That sounds like a plan. We will go with it. I doubt they will look through the remains of the buildings enough to realize that there are not enough body parts. I called for some help. They will be here in few minutes. Then we will need to get the supplies and equipment we can carry and get out of here. We will burn the farm as we leave."

Ron nodded.

"Okay, I'll take care of Ma Duece."

He turned and headed for the stone barn. Kim followed him as he entered the barn, stuck his hand down in the water and released the catch to the hidden stone. He pulled the stone free and reaching in the hole pulled the .50 caliber machine gun out of its' hiding place. He placed the weapon across his shoulders and stood up. He patted it while he faced Kim.

"KP, meet Ma Duece, Ma Duece this is KP. We have some work for you to do. What do you say KP?"

Kim smiled.

"You got that right."

They turned as a truck and a car pulled up the road and into the yard of the farm. Francois got out of the truck.

"I sent my boys and your brothers to my sister-in-law's home in LeMans. That should keep them safe for now. She and her husband will get in contact with your uncle and get them to him. They are safe. I didn't tell them what has happened."

Kim nodded.

"That is good Francois, now we need to get all the arms and ammo out of the barns and into the truck. We will take them to Leon's farm and hide them there at least for the near future."

Kim faced Ron.

"Ron, get your gun and all the ammo into the truck. I want you to take care of it."

Ron nodded as he hefted the heavy weapon.

"You got it KP."

Everyone started to work as the rain slackened.

* * *

Kim stood at the front door of Nana's house. All of the barn's were already burning and everyone except she and Ron were waiting in the truck and cars. Both of them held a flaming torch. Kim stared into the home where so much love and happiness had been shared. Kim closed her eyes and tossed the torch into the home. Ron followed with his and stood with her as the flames took over the home. Kim turned and headed for the truck.

Ron fell into step just behind her and just to her left. His eyes scanned the area for any sign of any troops or dangers. Before his mission had been to protect his bomber and crew. Now he had decided that he had a new mission. That was to protect Kim under any or all situations. They reached the truck and pulled themselves up into the back. The engine started and it pulled off into the coming dawn as the flames from the burning buildings lit up the area. Soon there was a distant boom.

The truck bounced and tilted down the roads and paths as it rolled rapidly away from the farm. Kim and Ron held on to what they could in the back of the truck to keep from getting bounced around. Then the road smoothed out and the ride was fairly comfortable. Ron glanced out from the trap cover and noticed they were in a town. He turned to Kim.

"We are in a town."

Kim nodded.

"I know. We are headed for a member's house. He has a business where we can hide all our equipment and us. If your plan work like I think it will they will not be looking for us right away. That will give us some time to do some planning and take some other actions. Do you think you could pull off your German pilot trick?"

Ron thought.

"I would need some papers and a uniform and as long as I didn't go anywhere really important I should be able to move around a little. But only if it is really important. Too many questions could be hazardous to my health."

Kim stifled a little giggle, appreciating the one small chance to laugh. The truck pulled into a large garage as two men closed the door behind it. Kim jumped down from the truck as Ron stood on the back and looked around. They appeared to be in the garage of a trucking company of some sort. But there were also racks of clothes on a dock in the back. Kim turned to him.

"This place is owned by the father of one of my best friends, Monique. They own a clothing design business and her father ships the clothes to several places. She had been designing clothes since she was little."

A voice screamed from the back of the garage.

"Kim!"

A young black woman came running and almost tackled Kim. She held onto her for several seconds until she pulled back.

"We heard what happened. Wade's mom was in the headquarters when they brought your parents in. Kim they were sent to Natzweiler-Struthof."

When Kim heard that tears began to flow. Monique held onto her for a few minutes as Kim whimpered and Monique just whispered quiet words into her ears. After a few moments Monique noticed Ron standing on the back of the truck. She stopped and stared for a moment.

"Uh, Kim girl, do you mind introducing me to Mr. Hunk...I mean this interesting gentleman."

Kim wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Sure, Monique this is Ron Stoppable, Ron, this is Monique."

Ron jumped down and stepped over to them. Monique jumped back a little as she pressed one hand against her chest.

"Oh!"

Ron hesitated for a minute then extended his hand.

"Hi, I am Ron."

Monique reached out to take his hand when he took it and bent down to kiss it.

"Pleased to meet you Monique."

Kim punched him in the arm.

"Get your head in the game Ron. We need to get this stuff out of the truck and the car and get it hidden."

Ron nodded and started to help the other men move the equipment. Monique gave Kim a questioning look as she took Kim's arm and drug her toward the side of the garage and through a door. Kim found herself in the living area of the store where Monique and her family lived. She turned Kim around.

"Alright spill. Where did he come from? And if I remember you grew up with a Ron back in the U.S. when you were little."

Kim smiled.

"Believe or not it is the same Ron. He was a member of a bomber crew until it was shot down. He and his crew landed around Nana's farm and he was able to hide. He has already helped so much. If it had not been for him I would be dead along with Nana and everyone else. He killed Pronz and the soldiers that were with him."

Monique smiled.

"Ptonz is dead. That's the best news I have heard all day."

Kim's lip started to tremble.

"But so are Josh and Nana."

Monique reached over and pulled Kim into a deep hug as Kim began to cry.

* * *

Ron pulled Ma Duece from the back of the truck and across his shoulders. Some of the men stopped work and stared at him. He stood there for a few moments, then turned to one of them.

"Where do you want me to put this?"

The man shook his head that he didn't understand him. A tall black man came out of the shadows talking to the men.

"He was just asking where he could put the gun. I will show him."

The man motioned for Ron to follow him. Ron hefted the gun more comfortably on his shoulders and followed. The man turned to Ron and spoke in accented English.

"Welcome to my business sir. My name is Demonte. I assume you are the American crewman that all the troops are looking for."

He nodded to the gun.

"I knew Nana had that but it didn't work."

Ron patted it.

"It works now. I was a gunner and knew how to fix it. We can use it, but we will need a good mount for it. Is there anyone who could help?"

Demonte nodded as he gestured to a spot in the rear of the shipping area. A man pulled on a false panel revealing a hidden room. Ron groaned.

"I hope it's bigger than the last one I had to stay in. That one was so small I had to get out to change my mind."

Demonte laughed.

"Do not worry yourself sir. This is just a storage area. We have other arrangement for you and Kimberly. It will still be small but comfortable. Now let us get this stored and get you a meal and some rest. Both of you will need to lay low for a few day. We have heard the Du has found out about the explosion when Prontz did not return. There is an investigation going on at this time, but from what we have heard the explosion destroyed the shed and the stone barn. It also knocked over the house which burned to the ground. There was little to look over."

He helped Ron put the gun in it's hiding place and then motioned for him to follow. Ron followed him into the living area of the home and into the kitchen. He noticed Kim and Monique coming in from another room. Kim's eyes were red and puffy and she was wiping her face. Both of them took a seat at the table. Within moments food filled the table and they started to eat. Monique watched her friend and this strange man from her past sit next to each other. It was plain for her to see that this Ron was ready to do anything for Kim. The next few days were going to be interesting.

* * *

Anne and James huddled together in the back of the truck as it rolled past the countryside. Several other French citizens were on the truck with them. Two guards sat at the rear and kept watch over them at all times. James sported a black eye and Anne's back still hurt. They were pushed to the side as the truck turned off the road and slowed down. After a few minutes the truck stopped and the tarp at the rear of the truck was flung up. S.S. Troopers appeared and dropped the back grate of the truck. One pointed to all of them.

"Swine, get off the truck and line up. Move it."

Everyone made their way off of the truck and stood in a line. Anne looked around. They had arrived at a concentration camp. Which one she was not sure but she had an idea. James elbowed her gently and nodded to the side. There was a heavy wooden gate covered in barbed wire. Next to the gate was a short towerlike structure and a small house. Over the gate was a sign, it read "KONZENTRATIONSLAGER NATZWEILER-STRUTHOF". A chill ran down Ann's spine. Everyone close to the Resistance knew about this place. This was the camp where the Germans sent most if not all captured Resistance members. There were also notable scholars, writers, political leaders, sport heros all were sent to this camp. This was not a nice place to be. They could only imagine what was in store for them.

An SS officer stepped forward with a clipboard. He scanned it for a moment. Then slapped it to his side.

"Will Doctors Anne Possible and James Possible step forward please."

Anne and James glanced at each other for a moment. The officer shouted again.

"Come forward now or we will find you and it will not be pleasant."

Anne and James walked forward together to face the officer. They stopped just a few feet from the officer. James took his wife's hand as he spoke.

"We are Anne and James Possible."

The officer glanced at the clipboard again and nodded.

"So you are. It is good to cooperative. It will help you stay well and alive. Please come with me."

The officer turned and headed into the camp as the gate swung open. They followed behind him as three soldiers fell into step behind them. The officer lead them through the gate and made a left as soon as he did. They noticed a large garden in front of a building. Apparently the building was where they were headed. As they approached the front steps they could see "Commandant" on a sign over the steps. The officer walked up the steps and stopped at the door as he waited for them to join him. As they came up the steps he opened the door and entered. They entered the room and noticed it was set up like a living room. The officer motioned for them to stand over to the side and he stepped from the room. They waited for a few moment then a tall dark hair S.S. Officer came into the room.

"I am Heinrich Krieger, commanding officer of this camp. You are Dr. Ann Possible and Dr. James Possible. Your credentials precede you. We are in need of your services."

Kreiger faced Ann.

"Dr. Ann Possible. You will work in the infirmary. You will also help with a special project being run by one of our doctors."

Kreiger faced James.

"Dr. James Possible. You will work in one of our subcamps where you will be helping with our rocket program."

Kreiger turned and took a few steps before he turned back to them.

"And before you consider not helping let me remind you that cooperation is the only thing keeping you alive. And your children alive."

Ann and James exchanged glances.

Krieger turned back to them.

"Oh yes, we have your children. Those two little boys and what was the girl's name? Kim? Oh you knew we already had her. Her physical well being depends on you. We need some information from her and may use any method we want to get it. Cooperate and she may be passed over for such treatment. Your cooperation is more valuable than anything she can give. Or as we know she was active in a number of operations where German soldiers were killed she could be shot or hung. Perhaps even from that very gallows out there. Now that we understand each other shall I assume your cooperation?"

Anne and James could only nod.

* * *

Kim and Ron waited in the darkness along a road south of Chartres. A convoy was due to pass the part of the road where they were waiting. The allied troops were getting close to the city as the sounds of explosions could be heard for the past couple of days and most of the troops were pulled out. Du and his group had left the day before. A new officer had taken Prontz's place. His name was Henrich Knochenmus and he was already worse than Prontz. They knew by now after checking the farm carefully that Kim was alive and they were looking very hard for her. They were also looking for Ron but they had little to go on. Because of the searchs Kim and Ron had to leave Chartre and live on various farms in the area never staying more than one night in one place.

Ron had worked with Wade's dad to build a mount for Ma Duece. They had a mount that could be moved around as well as one set up in the rear of a small delivery truck so that it could fire out the back once they raised the canvas tarp at the rear. Ron had also gone over the ammunition that they had and came up with a mix that he assured would be quite deadly as for every seven rounds he put an armor piercing round, a standard round, an explosive round, a standard round, a incendiary round, a standard round and then a tracer round. The truck would be used as a block or the last vehicle in a chase situation.

Now they waited with some other of the Resistance that had joined up with them. Over the past week they have been hitting communication centers, ammunition dumps and convoys at ever opportunity they could. Now they waited in the darkness for the convoy. Headlights appeared coming up the road. The first few trucks past their position and went down the road and hit the mines left in the road. Ron didn't sure what was in the first truck but it was vaporized as the mine set off whatever cargo it was carrying. The second truck veared off the road and exploding with a blinding flash of phosporus shells. The night turned almost into day as the countryside was lit up. The other trucks slammed on their brakes and troops spilled from the escorting trucks. Now was the time for their surprise.

Wade's dad had also made a transportable stand for Ma Duece. They could set it up anywhere. Kim was his assistant gunner and helped manage the ammo. She had nearly jumped out of her boots the first time he had fired the gun while he was teaching her to help him. Now he took aim on an armored car coming down the side of the road spitting machine gun fire into the trees. He pressed the trigger and Ma Duece roared to life. The special ammo mix he used was just right for fighters with armor. It made mincemeat of the lightly armored car coming at them. It had been designed to shrug off most small arms fire but not a heavy machine gun firing specially made armor piercing bullets.

The armored car burst into flames and crashed into one of the trucks setting it on fire. Ron raked all the trucks in range with his devastating fire. Soon every truck in range was burning with a couple exploding as soon as his fire tore them apart. After just a few minutes he stopped firing and looked over his handy work. Many trucks were burning and the dead and dying littered the ground. Now some of the Resistance member raided the remaining trucks that were not burning. Ron joined them as they searched through the trucks quickly. He soon found what he was looking. Ammo for Ma Duece. He knew some of the German ammunition for 12.7 mm guns would fit well in Ma Duece if they needed it. Always nice to have a little extra. The men with him grabbed what he pointed to and ran. He and Kim grabbed a box of grenades each and ran back to their waiting truck.

Kim and Ron both hopped up into the rear of the truck as it was pulling off. Kim sat the grenade box down and started checking over Ma Duece. A couple of the other members of their group had recovered it while they were searching the trucks and had mounted it back on its mount in the back of the truck. Ron knelt beside her as she worked over Ma Duece and put a new ammo belt in. He marveled as how beautiful she was even though she was dirty from the fight and had a smudge of grease from Ma Duece on her cheek. He quickly looked away as she looked up and caught him staring at her.

Kim sat back as the truck pulled out and let Ron finish working on Ma Duece. They had not been out of each other sight since that fateful night. She had always trusted him and she trusted him a lot more now. He had been right beside her as she took command of the Resistance group. Some of the men objected to taking orders from a woman must less a girl but Ron put a end to that quickly. The men of the group quickly learned that Kim knew what she was doing and if she started off on something best left alone then the strange american would talk her out of it when no one else could. Kim had started to depend greatly on his suggestions. She found him quite good looking in his own way. She also knew he was completely devoted to her. She found herself returning the devotion in a way that just seemed so natural to her. It felt right.

A shout from Leon brought her out of her thoughts.

"Troops! Looks like a scout car."

Kim cursed. They had almost gotten away. She looked out the back of the truck. Sure enough a German scout car was fast approaching from behind. There were two cars of troops and a couple of motorcycles with sidecars. They had no hope of outrunning them but they could try. The driver floored the accelerator and the trucks took off up the road. The scout car sped up and turned it small turret toward them A figure stood up in the main hatch and looked at them. It was Knochenmus.

* * *

Knochenmus and his men had seen the truck on the road befoe them. It matched the desciption of a truck seen at several points over the past days where ambushes had occurred. He had been looking for it because he supected that the Resistance was using it. He looked at the truck just as it started to speed up. As he was watching the trap covering the rear of the truck was pulled aside and a figure looked out. The girlish figure and the flowing red hair told him everything he needed to know. So the little fox was not killed in the explosion. Du would find it interesting to know that his one time love interest was not only not dead but apparently leading the local Resistance moment. They had heard that a new leader by the name of "Red Fox" had taken over. The "Red Fox" had made life miserable for German troops in the area. Now he had her. His superiors would be happy. Maybe she might even know where that American flyer was. He ordered the driver to chase down the truck as he turned and signaled the motorcycles to go on ahead and stop the truck. They accelerated past the scout car and chased after the truck. The two riders cocked their machineguns as they approached the fleeing truck. The first gunner missed with a short burst that clipped some branches off a tree as the truck roared past. The another gunner was about to fire a burst when several grenades appeared from the back of the truck. The two motorcycle crews didn't have a chance as they rolled right into the explosions. They were blown right off the road.

Knochenmus cursed. He needed the girl alive. However if she was hurt a little didn't matter. Signalling the driver to speed up he crouched down behind the 20mm cannon the car was armed with. One good burst would be all it would take but he would have to get close. The truck was fast but not as fast as the scout car. He grinned as he got closer and closer. He took aim and fired several rounds just beside the truck as a blatant warning as to stop immediately. The truck started to slow. He grinned as the driver of the scout car slowed to avoid running into the back of the truck. The trap at the rear pulled back at a point and he could see the girl talking to someone. The truck slowed even more as she appeared to raise her hands. Then she snatched the tarp away from the end of the truck revealing the interior. His eyes grew side as the sunlight glistened off of the barrel of Ma Duece. Behind the gun was the grim visage of a blond man. His world disappeared as the barrel of the gun flashed to life.

* * *

Kim pulled the tarp on the rear of the truck aside and watched as Knochenmus waved the two motorcycles with sidecars in front of him. They rapidly accelerated and quickly caught up with the truck. One of the gunners tried to fire a burt but the rounds went high and to the right. The road was too rough for them to arm accurately but it they got past and stopped it would mean a lot of trouble. The two cycles got ready to speed up and pass them when Kim reached over and picked up two of grenades out of the box lying of the floor of the truck. Francis, one of the other men picked up two more. Kim glanced over to Ron.

"Get behind the gun and get ready. If these don't stop them you will have too. If they do stop them that will leave Knochenmus in that scout car. Only your gun will stop him in that. I have an idea to get him close. Let's just hope he can't shoot very well."

Ron nodded and took a position behind Ma Duece and cocked the weapon. He got ready and waited for Kim. She nodded and gave him a smile. They made a good team. She glanced out the back and nodded to Francis. They pulled the cords on the ends of the grenades and tossed them out. The two motorcycles tried to avoid them but they ran right into the explosions. One cartwheeled off the road and the other ran down into the ditch beside the road.

Kim watched as the scout car and Knochenmus got closer. She watched as he got down in the turret of the scout car and fired a burst from the 20 mm cannon. The rounds tore holes in the ground beside the truck. Kim motioned for the driver to slow down. She pulled the tarp half way off and stood in the opening and she raised her hands and put them on the top of her head. She quickly spoke to Ron and Leon, the other man who helped man the gun.

"Ron, get ready. Leon when I yell pull the tarp out of the way. Ron, when he does you have only a second to aim and fire. Otherwise we are all dead."

Ron got down behind Ma Duece and readied himself. Leon stood and grabbed the tarp and got ready to pull. They could hear the motor of the scout car as the truck came almost to a stop. Kim waited another couple of seconds and yelled.

"Now!"

Leon ripped the tarp out of the way and the scout car came into view. Ron could almost see the German officer's eye dialate when he saw Ron sitting behind the .50 cal machine gun. Ron pressed the trigger and Ma Duece roared to life. The rounds struck the scout car. Ron watched the officer as he was punched down into the scout car as it slammed to a stop and burst into flames. It spun to one side and turned over burning. The two cars behind it tried to get around the wreck but stopped when Ron fired a couple of bursts in their direction. They were not fools any gun that could shred a scout car would have not trouble with their open cars.

The truck driver floored the accelerator and took off down the road. Ron stood up and stepped to Kim's side. They watched as the burning scout car disappeared behind them. Ron put his hand on her shoulder as they watched the burning wreck disappear behind them.

Ron turned to Kim.

"What now KP?"

Kim glanced over to him.

"I don't know Ron. I want to try and check on my brothers and learn more about what has happened to mom and dad. But I need to also try and help here at home. And you? What about you? Shouldn't you be trying to find your Americans?"

Ron shook his head.

"I know I should be trying to find our lines but I rather be here. I made a promise to Josh and Nana to look out for you."

Kim gave a small smile.

"Yes and thank you for that but I don't need looking after. I..."

The truck jolted to a stop nearly knocking them off their feet. Kim moved to the front of the truck and looked out. A number of men were running down the road toward them. They were members of the Resistance from a town nearby. Kim moved to the rear of the truck as they ran around to meet her.

"Kim, we are glad we found you. An American officer found my farm. He is trying to contact you. They think the Germans are in Chartres and are using the Cathedral as a lookout point. They...they are planning to shell the Cathedral and the city."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed another chapter of the story. Things are really moving now. Kim's parents are in a very bad position and will face true horrors to come. Kim and Ron have learned what the Allies have planned for their city. Stay tuned.

For a point in history. Natzweiler-Struthof was a true concentration camp and was the camp that most of the captured Resistance members were sent. It was not a very pleasant place.

The Fannie's nominations are going on. Please make your nominations as soon as you can.

This is the Captain  
Roger and Out  
Right hand salute.


	8. Chapter 8

The Fox and the MadDawg  
Chapter 8  
By Captainkodak1

* * *

The truck jolted to a stop nearly knocking them off their feet. Kim moved to the front of the truck and looked out. A number of men were running down the road toward them. Kim recognized them as members of the Resistance from a town nearby. Kim moved to the rear of the truck as they ran around to meet her.

"Kim, we are glad we found you. An American officer found my farm. He has been trying to contact you. They think the Germans are in Chartres and are using the Cathedral as a lookout point. They...they are planning to shell the Cathedral and the city."

Kim nearly screamed.

"WHAT!"

The man nodded.

"Yes, he is waiting at my farm. I thought you might be able to help him get into town and assure him that the Germans are not there."

Kim grabbed the man by the arm as she lead him onto the truck.

"Let's go. I need to talk to that man."

After a few minutes they arrived at the farm. Kim noticed an American type jeep sitting next to the farm house. She got out of the truck as soon as it came to a stop and headed into the house. Ron was right beside her as they entered the door. Ron noticed a U.S Army officer sitting at the table in the front of the home. Gregorie, one of the members of the Resistance was also sitting at the table. He stood as Kim and Ron entered.

"Kim, this is Colonel William Griffith. He is a member of a recon unit of the American army. Colonel Griffith, this is Kim Possible, she is "Red Fox", the leader of the local Resistance group."

Col. Griffith stood and walked over to Kim.

"You are "Red Fox"? You are mighty young to be leading a resistance unit."

Kim crossed her arms and spoke crossly.

"Well it you don't think I can handle it, then check my name."

The officer raised his hands and stepped back.

"Whoa, calm down up a bit little lady. I did'nt mean anything. It's just..."

Ron stepped out from beside Kim.

"For your information Colonel. Kim has done quite a bit for the resistance. If you want help then you need to talk to her. With a little respect if you don't mind."

Griffith caught the American accent when he turned to Ron.

"You are American? And just WHO the HELL are you?"

Ron came to attention and saluted.

"Staff Sargeant Ron Stoppable, U.S. Army Air Corps. I was shot down over Chartres and was lucky enough to land on Kim's farm. Her family hid me and paid for it. Her grandmother and her fiance were killed and her parents were sent to a concentration camp. There were too many Krauts around for me to break for our lines so I stayed to help."

Kim stepped up to his side. She had given him a look when he mentioned "her fiance". She faced Griffith as she put her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron has been instrumental in helping us. His knowledge of some of the weapons we had captured made our group more effective. Now that introductions are done and points made let's get to work. You need to get into Chartres? Talk to me and Ron."

Griffith nodded and motioned for them to sit at the table. Kim and Ron sat down with him. He took a swig from a glass of wine on the table.

"Okay, here's the scoop. There are some officers that think the towers of the Catedral would make great lookout points for the Germans. I don't think they would use somewhere so obvious. They gave me just a limited time to prove that the Germans aren't using it."

Kim took a little sip from her glass of wine.

"Okay. Give me a couple of hours to set something up. I am sure we can get you in there."

She turned to Ron.

"Ron, keep the Colonel company while I get everything ready. I am sure you'll need to fill him in."

She got up and went out the door. Griffith stared out the door as she disappeared.

"That's one fiesty little lady."

Ron shook his head.

"You don't know the half of it."

Griffith nodded to Ron.

"How about you? Say you got shot down?"

Ron put some butter on a piece of bread that was on the table and took a bite. He nodded while chewing.

"Yes sir. We had just completed a mission and were on the way back when our navigator made an error and instead of leading us back he put us right over Chartres. They blew us right out of the air. We bailed out right over a farm owned by Kim's grandmother who also was the leader of the Resistance in the area. The area was loaded with Krauts when we hit the ground."

Griffith raised his eyebrows.

"If the area was crawling with troops how did you get away?"

Ron snorted.

"Would you believe that I landed in the only well on the whole property?"

Griffith laughed.

"You hit the well? How about your chute?"

Ron laughed.

"Could not have hit it better if I had been aiming for it. It was pretty windy and the wind jerked me up and down and against the sides of the well. So, I cut my chute loose and the wind sucked it right out of the well. I fell about 10 feet to the bottom. I found out later that the wind blew my chute into some trees at the rear of the farm place. The troops never even looked in the well. Well, later Kim found me in the well and the rest is history. I have been fighting with them since then. Mainly by keeping their guns working and giving them some advice."

Griffith nodded.

"We were wondering what was going on. The Resistance in this area was always good but only recently they were REALLY successful. We heard from prisoners that they were rerouting convoys and troop movement around this area. Now I know what was going on. They had the two of you. What position did you fly?"

Ron was pouring some more wine as he answered.

"Ball-turrent"

Griffith winced.

"And you are still alive? You have a charmed life."

Ron shrugged.

"We both have."

Griffith stood up.

"I need to radio my HQ and let them know the progress of my mission."

Griffith turned and walked out the back of the house where Ron saw the jeep.

* * *

Ann Possible walked into the camp infirmary. It had only been a few days since she and James had arrived at the camp. While her work was in the camp his work was located in an abandoned highway tunnel. Guards would pick him and two others up each morning and bring them back late. James told her that the Germans had him working on something called a venegence weapon. It was a large missile, the largest he had ever seen designed and the Germans were close to completing it.

Her work so far had been attending the sick and injured of the camp, which were quite a lot. The regular concentration camp inmates were treated like they were no more than beasts of burden. There was a quarry nearby where everyone except a select few were worked to death. If the work did not kill them, then accidents and outright brutality of the guards would. The infirmary was always full. If patients got well and moved out, which was rare or they died which was most often the case, then the guards would work to make sure that they would fill it again.

Anne walked down the aisle between the beds of the worst of the injured. She did what she could for them, but their lives were considered disposable. She heard there was an uproar in the highercy of the Nazi Party. Himmler wanted to continue to use the camp prisoners as disposible items. Albert Speer, Hitler's right hand man for German industry wanted to treat the prisoners humanely, feed them and even give them training. He felt this would help them work better and increase war production. But for now Himmler had control.

Anne finished her first rounds when a voice called out to her.

"Dr. Possible would you please join me."

Ann stopped for a moment to compose herself before turning around. The voice belonged to Rohde. He was the S.S. Doctor in charge at the camp. He mainly cared for the guards but he also worked with some other doctors on a very deadly project. One that was a pet project of none other than Himmler himself. The project was to prove the superiority of the Aryan race over the Jewish Race and was called behind everyone else's back as the "skeleton project". Jewish prisoners were selected from mainly Auschwitz and sent to Natzweiler-Struthof. There they were treated well and fed well. Up to the time they were taken to the gas chamber and gassed. She was responsible for the care and well being of the prisoners selected for the project. She turned to face Rohle.

"Yes Doctor?"

Dr. Rohde consulted a clipboard he was holding.

"We are getting four subjects later today. You will be checking them in and giving them a physical. Please remember to take good care of them. Others well being depend on it."

Anne nodded and started for the section where the people would be coming in and where the others already there were staying. She could not tell them what was going on, not that some didn't already know. There were already some bodies in the freezer room waiting for further processing. Anne knew that her partcipation in the project put her in a bad position. If they wanted to remove evidence of the project she knew she was part of that evidence. She would just disappear. Also if she didn't do her part James would pay the price as well of Kimmie and the boys were ever they were.

She walked into the center and chatted with a couple of the prisoners. She worked hard to be cheerful as she did her rounds. She tried to help some of the prisoners by saying there was something wrong with them so they would be dropped from the program. It was not much and how they would survive in camp after leaving the project was something else. But in the project they had no chance. They would be gassed, then the flesh taken off their bones and their bones mounted all to perpetuate the glory of the Nazi Party.

* * *

James Possible looked up from his design table in an abandoned autobahn tunnel near the prison-camp. He and and number of other scientists who were prisoners at the camp were trucked here under guard every day. Their work was closely supervised and any slip up from any one of them would be a guaranteed trip to the gas chamber back at the camp if they did not shoot them on the spot. They worked in a non-descript building with only a few windows. Their work was a pet project for Hitler and the Nazi Party. They were working to solve problems on two weapons systems, the Vergeltungswaffe1 and the Vergeltungswaffe 2.

The first weapon system was a large flying missile that used a modified jet engine to power the craft. Their job was to make the control system better. One of the problems of the "buzzer" as they called it was the control system allowed the craft to porpoise up and down. The way to stop this was to fly lower but that put the craft in the range of antiaircraft units. They were also tasked with making the control system more accurate. The other weapon system they were working on was a large missile. James was working on this part of the job. The highly complex system was a ballistic missile, the first that James had ever seen. While he was happy to be working on the project he could not allow the weapon to become anymore lethal than it already was. So he and all the others were making advances to their projects, they were also sabotaging them in a way that would nearly be impossible to trace. _  
_

He looked down at his drawing for a part of the engine. He had designed a part that would control the fuel flow out of the liquid oxygen tank. But he had designed it in a way that if the rocket stayed on the launch pad a little longer than it should as they fueled the craft then the cold would cause the control value to fail. The other scientists working with him on the missile drew up launch procedure complex enough for the new parts that if the crews were not fully ready to fuel and launch the missile the value would fail about a third of the time. This might not be much but at least it was something they could do. The group working on the other system was working on ways for either the fuel system not to work or the guidance to fail. They all had to be careful that the failure rates would not be noticeable.

He stood up from his table and walked over to the table where a pitcher of water and some glasses stood. He poured some water into and glass and took and long satisfying drink as he looked out over the camp. The one thing he could see was the gallows. The threat from the Commandant was still clear in his mind as his thoughts went back to Kim. A couple of new prisoners had brought them the news that their children were alive and well. The boys were with their uncle on the other side of the Allied lines. Kim was still with the resistance around Chartres with Ron at her side. He grieved for his mother and for Josh, but he knew that if Kim had anything to do with it she would avenge their deaths.

* * *

Ron was sitting at the table eating when Kim came in the front door and Griffith came in the back door. Kim sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Ron do you think you might be able to pull off that trick you showing Nana?"

He shrugged.

"Sure KP, if everything works right but one thing wrong it could blow up in our faces, literally."

Kim nodded.

"I know. Just be ready in case we need it."

Griffith took a seat on the other side of the table.

"What trick is that? Besides jumping out of a falling ball-turrent."

Kim faced the colonel.

"Ron speaks German very well. We are hoping to get him a uniform and see if he can at least get past any patrols in the area. What do you mean a falling ball-turret?"

Before Ron could answer Griffith started talking.

"I wanted to check out your friend here. I needed to make sure he wasn't a plant."

The colonel raised his hands in mock surrender when he saw Kim bristle at what he had just said.

"But boy was I in for a surprise. Ron here is a decorated hero and one of the top gunners in the 8th Air Force. When I called in to check on him I ended up talking with Gen. Dolittle. It is not a common thing for a General to be so concerned about a Sargent. But I learned a lot quickly. Ron?"

Griffith stood up and walked around to him. Ron stood and faced him.

"Sir?"

Griffith put out his hand.

"Congratulations Lieutenant Stoppable, you are now an officer and a gentleman by direct order of the commander of the 8th Air Force. You are hereby ordered to lend whatever assistance you can. Which is mainly to get me into that town so I can check out the Cathedral. After that you are supposed wait for orders."

Ron laughed a little.

"This is a joke right? Lieutenant? I mean..."

Griffith shook his head.

"No joke. When the General found out what you were doing he gave you an immediate field commission and in communication with General Donavan transferred you to a new unit. So, Lt. Stoppable, shall we proceed?"

Ron looked around in shock.

"Lieutenant, okay but what unit am I transferred to?"

Griffin smiled.

"You are now a member of the OSS with active duty with the French Resistance. Your code name will be the same as the name of your old ship "Mad Dwag". However, you are to continue to tell everyone that you are still just an airman if you run into any allied troops in the field. If you are in need use the code words "Never Be Normal" That will give you just about unlimited authority. Don't let it go to your head."

Griffith turned to Kim.

"Red Fox, this man now has the authority to get what ever you need to complete your mission. Now, what are your plans?"

Kim motioned them to take a seat.

"We know that most of the troops have moved out of town and only the Gestapo Headquarters and the S.S. Headquarters have any troops around. They will not be there much longer. There are no check points but plenty of roving patrols. Ron and I will lead you to the edge of the city and from there to the Cathedral. A couple of the members of my group will meet us there. We need to leave now that it is dark. Can we all get in your jeep?"

Griffith nodded.

"I think so. Do you think it is wise to use the jeep? It will stick out like a sore thumb."

Kim shrugged.

"We can get you there without being seen. After you see the Cathedral it's your job to be sure they don't bomb the Cathedral. Let's go. Ron, I have something for you."

Ron walked up the street toward the Cathedral. The something Kim had for him at the farm was a Wehrmach Intelligence Officer's uniform. He had grumbled that someone needed to check his intelligence for even thinking he could pull it off. But Kim had been busy. One of the members of her group was a forger and had completed a full set of identification papers. They would be good enough on a local basis but if anyone ever checked on him the gig would be up. Kim did think he looked quite dashing in the uniform, even though it was a German uniform.

The streets were all most deserted as it was dark. The few troops he had meet just saluted him and went on their way. He was about a block or so from the Cathedral when the door opened to a very nice home and a stylish burnette stepped out into the street with a number of other well dressed young people. The brunette saw Ron standing there and smiled. Licking her lips she approached him.

"Well, I do believe you are new in town or I surely would have seen you before."

She stepped up to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"After all you are a fine example of the Wehrmach Officer. My name is Bonnie Rockwaller. Would you like to accompany me to a party?"

Ron didn't smile, but shook his head while he spoke in German.

"Nein, madamoselle. I have some duties to perform at the Cathedral maybe later?"

Bonnie reached into her purse and pulled a piece of paper out. She wrote quickly on it and gave it to him.

"This is the address where the party is. Please show up when you can. I would dearly love to have such a good looking escort for the rest of the evening. Ta Ta."

Bonnie turned with her friends and walked in the other direction away from the Cathedral. Ron rolled his eyes and continued on his way. As he approached, he noticed that no one was around and the Catheral was dark. He also noticed that all the glass had been removed and the wonderful windows that Kim had always wrote about were empty holes. He went up the steps and pushed on one of the main doors. It opened at his touch and creaked open. Looking around inside he could tell that no one was around. He stepped back out on the step and looked up the street. Pulling a small flashlight from the bag at this side he pointed it up the street and flashed it three times and then two more. Within a few seconds he could hear the sound of running feet.

Kim, Griffith and his driver appeared out of the darkness and ran up the steps to join him in the portico. Kim stopped for a moment and glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Ron stepped up to her side as they both looked around.

"Any problems?"

Ron shook his head.

"No, just some bimbo crawled all over me wanting me to go to some party. I told her I was on duty."

Kim shook her head.

"Well, let's get with the Colonel and prove there are no Germans here."

They turned and jogged into the Cathedral.

At the edge of the square a figure moved out of the dark shadow of one of the buildings over looking the square.

Bonnie thought the new German officer was so delicious that she just had to follow him. When he turned away from the Gestapo headquarters and toward the Cathedral she thought something was funny. She found a dark corner where she could see the square and the front of the Cathedral. While she watched the officer walked up to the Cathedral and disappeared for a moment. Then he reappeared and looked around the square. She nestled herself deeper in the the nook from where she was looking. He pulled something from his bag and turned to the side. He must have pulled some kind of flashlight out as he seemed to flash some signal to the other side of the square. Soon running footsteps came from that direction. Bonnie was barely able to contain her gasp when she saw three running figures. In the dark it was hard to see who the smaller figure was but the two American soldiers stood out. All three ran up to meet the German Officer as he stood at the top of the steps. They all disappeared for a moment then the officer and the smaller figure reappeared as they seem to look out over the square. She did gasp when she recognized the smaller figure. It was Kim Possible. But she was supposed to be dead! But here she was working to bring the Americans into their city. Then the German officer could not be real! She had to find Du or some of his officers. She waited until the officer and Kim turned and went into the Cathedral. She waited just a few seconds then turned and ran up the street as fast as her heels would allow.

Kim, Ron, Griffith and his driver quickly searched the ground level of the Cathedral. No one was there and there were no signs of any recent use. Silently Kim signaled for Griffith and his driver to climb one spire while she and Ron climbed the other. As soon as she and Ron got to the top they looked out to see Griffith and his driver in the other tower. The driver had carried his radio with him and they sent out a signal that the Cathedral was not occupied. That would remove it from the target list and hopefully save it from any more damage. They could only hope for the best when it came to the city itself.

Kim glanced over to Ron as he was looking out over the city. He had filled an empty place in her life and was willing to risk everything for her. He knew what would happen to him if the Germans caught him in that uniform, but he still did it for her and for the people of her city because that is who he was. The old feeling were coming back. The hole in her life that Josh left was still there, but he would want her to be happy and he seemed to know that Ron at least was the start of that happiness. She stepped over to him and gave him a hug.

Ron jumped when she wrapped her arms around him. He stood still for a moment before raising his arms and putting them around her. She sighed a bit then leaned back and stared slightly up at him.

"Thanks Ron. For everything."

Before he could answer there was the sound of engines coming up the streets. They looked out to see two lines of troop carriers coming from direction of Gestapo headquarters. Kim grabbed him and pushed him for the stairs.

"Apparently the hussey called you in. We have to get out of here!"

They started running down the stairs and met Griffith and his driver in the central area of the Cathedral.

Kim pointed to a door at the side of the room.

"We can go out that way. There is a passage in the basement going out under the square and back up right at your jeep."

As they trotted across the room and entered the passage going down Griffith called to Kim.

"Why didn't we come this way to begin with?"

Kim kept going until they reached a heavy wooden door.

"This door can be opened only from the inside. We didn't have time to arrange for someone to lead you down while someone else came down to let you in. We took a chance at speed which is what we need now. Did you get your signal out?"

Griffith nodded as they made their way through the heavy door.

"Yes, the artillery will concentrate on the areas where we know there are troops. The Cathedral is not on the target list and will be spared from damage if possible. But the troops are making the final push for the town now. It is 0300 now and the attack will start at 0600. We need to be clear of the area. Let's hope when can get to our troops without getting shot."

Kim led the way down the dark tunnel. Their footsteps echoing off the stones. Within a few minutes they reached another door. Kim slowly opened it and waved the rest of them through. They appeared to be in part of the sewer system under the city. She led them to the right to a small grill in the street above them. She climbed the metal rungs set in the stone and pushed the grill out of the way. Climbing into the street she looked around as she motioned for the rest of them to come up. As soon as all of them were in the street they made their way to the jeep sitting in a dark corner of one of the nearby buildings. All of them piled into the jeep as the driver started the engine and roared down the street.

Ron lay covering Kim with his body as a German machine gun worked to cut away the bushes and the hedgerow they were laying behind. Griffith was a few feet away tying a bandage onto his driver'chest. The remains of the jeep lay in a ditch nearby burning and sending a column of smoke into the air. They had made it out of Chartres and a few miles out of town before they ran into a German Army unit that was withdrawing toward Chartres. Several guns opened up on them at the same time and it was luck and the skill of Griffith's driver that kept them from being all killed.

Kim squirmed out from under him and pulled her MP-40 closer to her along with a number of grenades. The remains of a German truck lay on the other side of the ditch from the jeep. They had been able to savenge a few things including a box of grenades and some extra ammo for the MP-40s that both Kim and Ron were carrying. The troops seemed to be as surprised to see them as they wee the Germans. Silence reigned for a moment as Kim chanced a glance over the lip of the shattered hedgerow. Ron grabbed her and pulled her down at the same moment several bullets cut leaves off branches where Kim had been looking. She blew an errant strand of hair out of her face and looked over to Ron.

"They seem to be working around both sides of us. I could also see other troops beyond them. I think it was U.S. troops."

The roar of a tank engine came from the other side of the hedge. Griffith chanced a glace over the top and then ducked back down.

"It's a Tiger tank and it's coming this way. There are some troops behind it."

Ron looked around and noticed that there was no cover in either direction. They were trapped. If they moved in any direction they would be cut to pieces. He leaned back against the wall of dirt they were hiding behind.

"Great choice. Try and run and get blasted or stay here and get blasted."

Kim looked around.

"Maybe they will just go around us? Is there anything we can use?"

Kim looked around at the few boxes that survived out of the truck wreck. Then, at the bottom of the hedge he noticed a long boxed partially hidden under some dirt and torn limbs. She crawled over to it and brushed the dirt off. Under dirt was the name panzerfaust. She broke into a grin and waved at Ron to slide down to her. Together they quickly opened the crate and pulled two devices that looked like large buckets with piped stuck to them. Kim handed one to Ron and keep one for herself as they crawled back up the slope of the hedgerow. Griffith fired over the top of the hedge, then ducked back down.

"Whatever you plan to do you better do it in a hurry. That tank is turning to come through that opening on our right."

Kim glanced over and nodded to Ron and she stood the panzerfaust on end.

"Okay Ron fast class. First you pull up the sight which is this thing here."

She flipped up a metal flange on the top of the weapon. It stood out from the top where there was a clip-type trigger on the top.

"You look though the graduated sight here and place the range opening with the edge of the warhead. Put the target in the sight and press the trigger. Be sure no one is behind you."

Ron picked up his MP-40 and made ready.

"You first KP. I'll cover you."

He got up and fired a couple of bursts over the top of the hedge before diving down.

"Get down!"

Griffith and Kim dove to the dirt at the sound of a cannon shot. Almost at the same instance there was an explosion on the other side of the hedge showering them with dirt and branches. Kim quickly stood and aimed the panzerfaust at the tank now broadside to them. There was a loud bang and a bright flash as she fired. The warhead sailed toward the tank and hit the rear of the tank and detonated. Smoke and flames shot into the air and the tank rumbled to a stop smoking. Kim retrieved the other panzerfaust and quickly aimed and fired again. This time she hit the side of the tank below the turret. There was a flash and bang and a slow rumble from the tank. Then the turret blew off in a large expolsion.

Kim, Ron and Griffith all ducked as shrapnel and pieces of the tank rained down around them. Machine gun and rifle fire was all around them. Smoke filled their eyes, nearly blinding them. Two gray clad figures appeared at the top of the hedge. Griffith rolled over and fired at the same time the two figures did. Both of the figures danced as the rounds from Griffith's Thompson. Griffith fell back and and rolled to the side Ron pulled Kim to him as more figures went running past. There was another grenade blast as Ron covered Kim with his body. He hissed as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. A few moments later a loud voice screamed.

"HANDE HOCH!"

Ron rolled off of Kim and raised his hands as Kim rolled onto her back and raised hers. Standing over them was a soldier in a U.S. Army uniform and pointing a rifle at them. Ron smiled.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes. Stoppable, Ronald A. Sarg... uh Lieutenant, U.S. Army Air Corps.. Shot down over Chartres, joined the Resistance."

Several more soldiers joined the one pointing his rifle at them. One noticed Griffith.

"Hey it's Col. Griffith. MEDIC!"

The men gathered around Kim and Ron as they stood up. Griffith spoke to the medics as they leaned over him.

"Those two helped me get into Chartres and helped me complete my mission. The girl is a Resistance leader. The man is who he says he is. Get them any medical attention they need and get them to the command center. They can help you get into town."

One of the medics nodded and walked over to the soldiers guarding them. One of them was talking on a radio. Kim and Ron stood still as the soldiers warily looked them over espeically with Ron still in the German uniform. The man on the radio spoke to the soldiers and they lowered their weapons. A grizzled sargent walked up to Ron.

"Sir, looks like you two are for real. I've just been talking to headquarters and I am to get you there as soon as I can. Will you and the lady please follow the private there he'll get you to where you need to be."

Ron nodded and waved to Kim as he stepped to his side.

"This is Kim Possible. She is the leader of the Resistance for the area."

The sargent looked them over and noticed that there was blood on Ron's arm and Kim's shoulder.

"Medic!"

* * *

Ron sat on a cot as a medic clucked over him. He had changed into a clean uniform and had gotten cleaned up a little himself. The grenade shrapnel had cut both of them up a little. Kim had a slice in her shoulder and Ron had a deep gouge in his arm. The medics had gotten Kim a small uniform as a change of clothes while they were treating her. A Major and a Colonel were talking on the other side of the tent and walked over when the medics finished with Kim and Ron and left. The Colonel put a map under his arm.

"Lt. Stoppable, Miss Possible? Can you speak with us a moment?"

Kim pulled at the bandage on her shoulder.

"How is Col. Griffith?"

The Major shook his head.

"I am sorry but he didn't survive his injuries. He did inform us as to your assistance. For that we thank you a great deal. Now we have something to ask you again. Could you advise us as to the best way to approach the city. Most of the German troops are pulling back but we are expecting quite a fight for the city."

Kim nodded.

"We noticed where the troops were heading as we came out of Chartres. Let's take a look at your map."

Ron drove the jeep up the main street of Chartres with Kim sitting in front with him. They had been working with the troops for two days to take Chartres. It had been a brutal battle that left a significant part of Chartres in shambles. Now they were heading toward the Town Hall to meet with the new Mayor of Chartres. There was quite a celebration going on as they made their way up town. The residents of Chartres were opening up their hearts and homes to the men that had liberated their city.

There were quite a few people who were very surprised when Kim had showed up alive with the U.S. troops. It did not take long for her story to make the rounds of the town. Ron's story made the same trip and the two of them were the talk of the town. For now they were staying at the Hotel at the center of town until they could make plans what to do next. As the jeep approached the town square where the Town Hall stood they noticed a crowd of people and a lot of yelling and screaming. Kim motioned for him to pull over. They got out of the jeep and walked toward the crowd. As they approached the crowd people noticed them walking up and stepped to the side. The crowd parted as the two of them approached the center of the group where most of the yelling and screaming was coming from. When they reached the center of the group Kim gasped.

In the center of the group several young women and girls were seated on stools. Their clothes were in tatters as each had two or more people hacking and cutting away their hair. Kim recognized a few of them. They had all been very cooperative with the Germans. One of the girls raised her head and Kim recognized her. It was Bonnie. Most of her hair had been cut nearly to her scalp. One of her eyes was blackend and her lip was split and bleeding. A large woman was getting ready to cut off the rest of Bonnie's hair when Kim stepped forward and slapped the scissors away.

"Stop it! All of you! That is enough!"

The woman sneered at Kim.

"No it is not enough. All of them are collaborators."

The woman pointed at Bonnie.

"This one reported my son to the Germans. He was sent to a camp. He never came back. They all cuddled up to the Germans. They deserve all that they can get."

The woman reached forward with the scissors again when Kim pulled a .45 from her waist, fired one round in the air and pointed it at the woman, aiming between her eyes. The square went completely silent. Kim held her aim as she spoke.

"I said that was enough. If they are guilty of crimes against this city then turn them over to the authorities for trial."

Someone in the crowd called out.

"Of anyone here you paid the price and you are willing to just turn them over to the Americans?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes, if not we are no better than the Germans. Let them stand trial."

A number of MP's showed up and came forward taking Bonnie and the other women up and out of the square. Kim watched them go, then turned to the crowd putting the pistol back in her waistband.

"Now, we have work to do putting our town back together. We need to help the wounded Americans. Let us help the troops here in town, open your homes. We have work to do. Let's get to it."

The crow began to break up as Kim and Ron made their way back to their jeep. Kim climbed in as Ron started up the motor and drove off toward the Town Hall.

* * *

Sgt. Randall Hawkins and Sgt. Blake Daniels stood in front of the Chartres Town Hall. As members of the Military Police unit in the area they were standing guard for the army officers and new members of the local government. They were surprised when a U.S. Army jeep pulled up in front and two people got out. That it was a U.S. Jeep was not out of place but the two people who got out were. The first was a young girl in her late teens or early twenties. She had her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing U.S. Army fatigues that had apparently been altered to fit her lithe figure. The pants ballooned out under a loose fatigue jacket with the sleeved rolled up. The jacket covered a olive green T-shirt. She had a Colt-45 tied down low on her right hip and had a Sten submachine gun over her shoulder. The man with her was approximately the same age with blond hair. He was also wearing U.S. fatigues and olive green t-shirt. He also had a 45 on his hip but he carried a Thompson over his shoulder.

Randall and Blake stepped in front of them blocking the door.

"Just where do you two think you are going?"

Before Kim could answer the door opened and Col. Gray stepped out.

"It is alright Hawkins. We are expecting these two. They are responsible for helping us get into this town."

The two MPs stood to the side and watched as the door closed behind them. One of them muttered.

"Did you get a look at that girl? OH la la la I would like to meet her. I bet that would be something else."

A man standing to the side spoke up.

"Yes American, it would be interesting. She would hand you your privates for a snack. That was the "Red Fox". The gentleman with her is one of your own but we French claim him as one of our own also. We call him "Mad Dwag". The two of them saved this town from a horrible fate and together they struck have terror in the Germans. We speak of them with respect, and if you wish to not have trouble within this town I suggest you do same."

The MP nodded and turned back to his post and mumbled.

"How the hell was I to know she was some modern Joan of Arc?"

* * *

Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed this installment. A lot happened and there is more to come.

Points in history.

There was a real Col Griffith that fought the overall command not to shell the Cathedral. He went behind the lines and found the Cathedral empty. He was killed in the fighting to take Chartres.

The project that Ann in forced into was an actual project run from that camp. It was called the "Skeleton Project". Look it up. It will make your skin crawl.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

The Captain.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Fox and the MadDawg 9**  
 **By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim stepped forward and laid a bouquet of flower in front of two crosses that were placed in the ground. The blackened ground around the spot marked where Nana's home had been and the final resting place for Nana and Joshua. Ron had found some wood that had not been burned in the fire and had fashioned the two crosses. He had also found a local priest to do a simple service for Kim and the others who knew Nana and Joshua. Joshua's parents were there along many others. One of the officers who had served with Griffith had found some volunteers in his company to serve was a rifle squad to fire a volley over the graves. Now the service was over and Kim laid down the flowers. She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed the kiss on Nana's name. She repeated the same for Josh. She then turned and took Ron's arm as they walked away from the site. Monique and her family, Wade and his family and many of the surviving inhabitants of Chartres who were also there all made their way to their transportation. Kim laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Thank you Ron. For all of this."

Ron placed his hand on top of hers.

"It's no big KP. One of the members of the Resistance borrowed a camera from the Army Signal Corps and made a film of the service. Just in case we are able to find your parents. I thought your dad would like to have it."

Kim stopped and turned to look at him as he gave her a smile. She smiled back and they continued back to the jeep they had ridden to the farm in. They got in and headed back to Chartres where they drove over to the building where they pulled up to the main hotel where they had been staying. This was also the American Headquarters. They made their way into the Hotel where the MP knew them and let them enter. They turned down the first hall where they walked into a meeting room. Colonel Gray greeted them.

"Kim, I am truly sorry for what happened to your family and your friend. We wish we could have done more."

Kim smiled.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I speak for my family also."

Gray nodded.

"I wish I could give you two some peace and quiet for a couple of days, but we need you for another job. As our forces get closer to Pairs the Resistance there has risen up and started to fight. But they are having a hard time. We need you to go in on the ground and arrange for a dropsite so we can send in arms and equipment ."

Kim and Ron took a breath and nodded. Kim walked over to a map that was on the table.

"We can try and make our way through here. I think we might be able to use at least one truck. That way we could at least take some arms."

Ron looked at her.

"KP, do you think that will work. I mean a truck makes a lot of noise and noise is the last thing we need to make."

Kim nodded.

"I know I knew we might be going behind the lines again so I had Wade, his dad and Monique's dad working on something to make a vehicle quieter. If that does not work then we could use a German truck."

Ron closed his eyes.

"And I think I know who will be driving."

She walked over to him.

"Ron, I know I am asking a lot. You can even put me in the front like I am your prisoner. At least I'll would be able to help you if anything goes wrong. Please?"

He looked over to her and into those dark green eyes. For some reason he was reminded of the look a little puppy dog might give you when he really wanted something. He knew he was going to do it anyway, but looking into those eyes told him that his decision was the right one.

"Okay KP. Let's get going. We might need some help this time."

Col. Grey handed Ron a folder of papers.

"This will let you get whatever arms you want to carry. Good luck."

* * *

Kim and Ron were leaving the hotel when a Jeep drove up. On the front was a placard with three stars on it. The jeep was immaculate with every thing in it's place and a place for everything. Several loud curses came from inside the jeep as it came to a stop. A general with three stars on his helmet jumped out of the jeep and strode toward screaming and cursing. Ron noticed one thing quickly. The general was wearing a pair of white handled pistols around his waist. Ron snapped to attention as the general approached him screaming and cursing in a high pitched voice.

"What the HELL is this? YOU call yourself a SOLDIER? What unit are you with so I can casterate your commanding officer right after I finish with you?"

Several officers and MP's surrounded them as Kim stepped to his side. Before she could say anything the general started screaming again.

"And what is this? Just what have you been doing have you let your..."

"General Patton! Sir! A moment please."

Patton turned to see Colonel Grey coming down the steps with some of his staff. Patton looked at Grey.

"Colonel, do you know this man? I want him under arrest before I finsh this sentence."

Grey saluted the General as he approached.

"Sir, this man is not with our army forces and this young lady is part of the Resistance. This man is an Airman who was shot down near here a few weeks ago. He joined the Resistance under this lady and they have been fighting the Germans in the area since then. They were very instrumental to us taking Chartres and they were the two who led Colonel Griffith into town so the Cathedral would not be shelled. General, may I introduce to you the Fox and the Mad Dawg."

Patton calmed down and stared at Ron as he remained at attention. Kim stood rigid at his side. Patton paused for a moment then faced Ron, taking a step forward, he got right in Ron's face. Staring Ron in the eye he spoke quietly.

"I read about you. You are one of the best gunners in your group in one of the most dangerous positions you can fly. You got the DFC under some incredible circumstances, and then you got back in the saddle only to get shot down. Instead of breaking for the lines, you stayed behind and kicked Nazi ass all over the countryside. Then you risk your life to save a cherished part of France's history. After that you help lead our troops in battle in this town, you and this young lady. That young man, takes balls."

Patton stepped back and snapped a salute at Ron.

"Damn well done son. Keep it up and kick some more of those Nazi bastards in the ass backwards."

The General leaned forward and gave Ron a hug, he whispered in his ear as he pulled back.

"And if I ever catch you out of uniform again I will complete the action I first mentioned. Clear?"

Ron whispered back.

"Crystal. Sir."

Patton turned to Kim as he took off his helmet. He bowed to her extending his hand. As she took his hand he kissed it.

"Enchante madamoselle, you are an honor to your country. You would make Joan of Arc proud."

Patton stepped back as he placed his helmet back on his head. He gave both of them a wink then turned to head into the Hotel with everyone behind him. Ron gave Kim a look and rolled his eyes. She rolled her eyes as she also shook her head. They walked over to their jeep and Kim got in the driver's seat. She started the motor as he got into in the other side. Putting the jeep in gear she pulled away from the hotel and headed for the other side of town.

* * *

Monique waved to them as they pulled up to the front of what remained of her father's factory. It along with a lot of Chartres had taken a beating during the battle to take the town. Everyone was just trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. She smiled at Kim and Ron as they pulled to a stop in the jeep.

"Kim girl, I've got some news for you."

Before she could say anything else a voice came from out of the garage behind her.

"Well, short stuff, I'm sure glad to see you."

Kim screamed in joy at the sound of the voice.

"Uncle Slim!"

Kim's uncle stepped out of the garage and opened his arms for Kim to dive into of hug. Ron stepped back and looked at the tall man. He wore a ragged cowboy hat on his head. From what Kim had told him, Slim had moved to the U.S. a few years before her parents had and had settled in Montana where he followed his ambition to become a cowboy. He had stayed in the U.S. for many years but came back at the same time as her parents. He had set up a cattle farm in the Normandy area and raised cattle there. Ron waited as he gave the two a few minutes alone. Then two more voices came from the garage.

"Kim!"

Kim broke from Slim's hug to see her two brothers running toward her. The three collided in a large hug of tears and shouting. All three of them held onto each other as Slim approached Ron. He put out his hand.

"Howdy there young man. You must be Ron. I have heard a lot about you. Thank you for taking care of my niece and for what you did for my mother."

Ron took the rough hand in his grip.

"I would not have done anything else, and I wish I could have done more. You must be Kim's Uncle Slim."

The man nodded.

"Yeppers. Spent sometime there in the U.S. but came back here. Folks sorta thought my way of ranching was a little funny but I got the job done."

Kim came up to the two of them with her arms around her brothers. Her tear streaked face looked up at her Uncle.

"It is great to see you Uncle Slim but why bring Tim and Jim with you?"

Slim turned and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well Kimmie, I thought you might want to see your brothers and they wanted to see you. Besides it is pretty safe around here now so I think they will be alright. We made a deal. They could come with me here but no further."

Kim looked up at her uncle.

"No further? What do you mean?"

Slim put his arm over her shoulder.

"I told them they could come here to Chartres but that was as far as they would go. They are too young to face the Germans. Besides they would do more good working here with Wade helping you with any equipment they can come up with. They already have a new radio for you that is better and stronger than anything the Germans or the Allies have. Now I have a surprise for you."

Slim lead her and Ron around the side of the building. There were several horses in a fence behind the building. He waved his hand toward them.

"I thought you might want a better way of transportation that would not attract so much attention."

Kim stared at the horses as the spoke to the side to Ron.

"Ron, I hope you are better at riding a horse than the last time we went."

He groaned.

"Ahh mannn, I really hate horses and they hate me."

Kim giggled and turned to him.

"Worse than monkeys?"

Ron shuddered.

"No not worse than monkeys."

* * *

Ron winced as he tried to stay in the saddle on his horse. They had left Chartres just a few days earlier and had been able to find their way behind the lines. The horse permitted them to move almost perfectly quietly across the country. For now their group included he, Kim, Slim, Monique's dad, Monique, and Leon. Leon was a man that had come with Slim. He and Kim stayed out front scouting while Slim, Monique and Leon watched after the horses that were carrying loads of weapons and ammuntion. He was just about to ask Kim something when they heard the sound of a truck backfiring. Kim signaled for the others to hide as they continued toward the noise. Dismounting from their horses, they tied them to a nearby tree. They hid in a brush thicket near a turn in a road. A German troop truck appeared around a corner in the road and headed straight for them. With another bang it started smoking and jerked to a stop. The driver got out and started to apparently curse load and long as he kicked the truck.

They watched as a another German soldier got out of the front of the truck and two more jumped down from the back. The two from the back of the truck backed away from the truck and pointed their submachine guns at the truck. They started yelling and to Kim and Ron's surprise what appeared to be U.S. soldiers jumped down from the back of the truck. One of the soldiers yelled at one of the apparent prisoners. He was a tall, burly blonde haired man. They motioned for him to move to the front of the truck and apparently try and fix it. Ron swore under his breath and grabbed a pair of binoculars from around his neck. He got a good look at the man. It was Brick!

Ron leaned over to Kim.

"That big guy is one of my old crew. He was a really good mechanic back home. They apparently are trying to get him to fix the truck."

Kim pointed to one of the German soldiers.

"I don't like what he is doing. Watch he is backing up like he is trying to get a clear field of fire. They both are! They are going to shoot those men!"

Ron unslung his rifle. Kim did likewise as she whispered to him.

"Not if I can help it. You take the man on the right and the driver, I'll take the one on the left and the guy who was with driver. Ready, one, two, FIRE!"

Their two rifles fired almost at the same time. The two German soldiers dropped like rag dolls. The other two barely had time to look around before they dropped also. Kim and Ron stood up out of the bushes and headed for the truck. The soldiers stood incredously as the two of them approached the truck. Brick got a good look at Ron and yelled.

"Ron!"

Brick ran up to Ron and gave him a huge hug, then put him down.

"Ron! Where did you come from? I thought you were dead!"

Ron glanced around and noticed Slim had come up with the others and was leading their horses. He looked up at Brick.

"Good to see you Brick. Quick story, I made away from the Krauts and joined up with the Resistance. I have been a little busy since then. How about the rest of the crew? I heard some stories about you know who."

Brick grimaced.

"They caught most of us pretty quick. They didn't pick up Rodegan until a day or so later. All they had to do is genly threaten him and he would sing like a bird. He told them everything."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I know. He got some of the Resistance killed or captured. KP's grandmother and fiance were killed and her parents were sent to a prison camp."

Brick looked perplexed.

"KP? Who is KP?"

Kim walked up to Ron as they were speaking. Brick got a good look at Kim and nearly whistled. Kim looked over at Ron.

"Ron, we need to move. Those shots might attract attention. We can take the men with us. I hope they can ride."

He nodded.

"Okay KP. Brick here can ride."

One of the other soldiers walked up. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was a little smaller than Ron.

"I am Felix Renton, U.S. Army. I am a radio electrician but I am also work with radio codes. I rode a horse back home."

The other three soldiers who had been in the truck walked up. Brick introduced them.

"This is Alan Platt, Ron Regar and Big Mike."

Kim looked over the men. The name Big Mike fit the man well as he was a very large muscled man.

Brick pointed to Alan.

"Alan was in the infantry. He is a heavy weapons specialist. Ron Regar, infantry, here is another electrical specialist but he also is a great mechanic."

Brick put his hand on Big Mike.

"Big Mike here was in the infantry. He is another heavy weapons specialist."

Kim nodded to the group.

"Introductions aside. I am Kim Possible, this is my partner Ron Stoppable. I am with the French Resistance. Ron here has been working with me since he got shot down. Now, I'll give you a choice. You can go on your way and make your way back to your lines or you can stay with us and fight the Germans."

The soldiers looked at each other then at Kim and Ron. Brick stepped forward.

"I with you Ron."

Felix stepped forward too.

"Sounds good to me. I'm with you."

Ron Regar, Alan and Big Mike looked around for a few seconds til Mike spoke.

"We'd like to stay with you but Ron and Alan want to try for our lines. I am going with them,"

Ron nodded.

"Okay, you can strip those dead guys of their guns, but I would advise you to keep the shooting to a minimum. Shooting attracts attention and you don't want that."

The three nodded and stripped the bodies of the German soldiers of their weapons and equipment as they walked by. Soon they had disappeared into the woods. Kim turned to Brick and Felix.

"Okay, let's get moving. Grab you a horse, sorry we don't have any saddles but we don't have too far to go."

Brick and Felix nodded as they each picked out a horse out of the group Slim was leading. They had to transfer some equipment and spread it out over all of the horses to give them two to ride. As Brick hopped up on his horse he turned to Ron.

"Hey Ron, just where are we going? What are we going to do?"

Ron grinned at him.

"We are heading for Paris to help the Resistance in an uprising against the Germans."

* * *

Kim, Ron, Brick and Felix peered out into the street where they were hiding in a cafe. They waited quietly as a truck pulled up outside and stopped. German troops spilled out and gathered around the end of the truck. A sargeant hopped out of the of the truck and started yelling at the troops. They lined up facing the sargent as he walked toward them. Kim gave a nod and everyone got ready. Brick and Ron pulled a pin from the grenades they were holding. Kim held on to the link belt to the MG-42 that Felix had pointed at the group of soldiers. Ron counted to three quietly and at three he and Brick pulled the pins to the grenades and threw them into the street. Just as the grenades hit the pavement Felix opened fire. The soldiers tumbled to the street in the hail of fire from the machine gun and were bowled over by the twin blasts from the grenades. The group didn't wait to see anything else as they ran from the cafe through a rear door.

Running down the alley they crossed a couple of streets and then opened a door to a tall apartment building and ran in. They closed and locked the door behind them, then blocked the door with a large desk. Ron then took a string from the end of a German grenade tied to the side of the door and put the string on a nail on the other side of the door. If anyone forced the door open and pushed the desk aside would get quite a surprise. All of them took the stairs into the basement and relaxed as they entered the group of rooms that was serving as their base of operations.

Slim was sitting at a table cleaning a a pistol while Monique was at another table working one some camoflague coveralls that would help them blend into the the city enviroment they were fighing in. Leon was in a side room cooking over a small stove while Monique's dad was working with the radio that they had been using. Tim and Jim's handiwork had been a great asset to their work. The radio was the best they had ever used and they could easily stay in contact with all the Resistance groups in Paris as well as the approaching Allied forces.

Monique's dad looked up from the radio.

"The American and French forces are on the outskirts of town. Reports from other groups have seen some of the Germans pulling out of the city. All the groups have been asked to keep the pressure up."

Kim nodded.

"We'll get something to eat and get some rest then try and see what we can do."

* * *

Ron watched out of the second story window with the sniper rifle he was using. The four of them had split up that morning to cover more ground. He and Kim had made their way to the area of the Arc de Triomphe where they had been told many of the German commanders were directing the defense of the city. The rest of the group were across the circle from them. They were looking for any officers they could see. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm going up the hall for a moment. Whistle if you see anything."

He turned to look at her. Her face was just a few inches away.

"Okay, hurry back."

Before he could move and without another thought she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She stayed there for a few moments before picking up her Thompson and and then disappeared down the hall with a small smile. He turned back to look out the window wondering to herself.

"Why did she do that? What does she think?"

A staff car drove up outside across the circle from her. He sighted through the scope looking for a target. There were a few soldiers around the staff car but so far no officer had appeared. A thump behind him caused him to look around. He was about to wonder why Kim was making so much noise when he saw the two Germans entering the room with their rifles with bayonets leveled at him. He slowly stood up and away from his rifle as he raised his hands. The first soldier motioned with his rifle and Ron moved away from his rifle and the window. The other soldier's face was contorted in rage. He glanced at the first one.

"He should be shot now."

The other shook his head.

"No, we need to take him back for interrogation. He might know where all the fighters are coming from."

Kim heard German voices as she came back down the hall. That could not be good. Some troops must have snuck into the building without them knowing it. There was another entrance somewhere. That was in the past. Right now she had to help Ron. Quickly she looked around and listened and before she could move one of the Germans with Ron yelled out.

"Hans! Hans! We got one!"

A voice yelled up from below.

"Good, the Captain will be happy with that. Any sign of others?"

The soldier with Ron looked around and didn't see any sign of anyone else. Snipers normally worked alone.

"Nien, no one seems to be around."

The sound of hobnail boots came pounding up the stairs and two more Germans appeared. One stuffed a loaf of bread he had been eating in the pocket of his coat. Unslinging his weapon he pointed it at Ron while he motioned to the other.

"Check him for any weapons."

Ron stood still as the soldier checked him for any other weapons. The check was quick and missed his dogtags under his shirt. That would have led to some interesting questions, none of which he would be willing to answer. The soldier stepped back.

"He has nothing else."

The soldier who appeared to be in command motioned for Ron to preceed him out of the door.

Kim waited outside in the hall with the Thompson at the ready. Hopefully Ron would make some move knowing she was close. Ron came out first with his hands over his head. The four Germans were right behind him. Just as they got to the railing of the stairs she kicked a bit of rubble and yelled "Jump!"

Ron didn't wait. He dropped his hands and vaulted over the railing. He knew it was a drop to the next floor but he was out of the line of fire. The Germans were startled by the yell and turned around to face her. The first one's attention was turned just enough for Ron to mostly clear the railing when he started shooting. But he was shooting where Ron had been and not where he was going. Kim opened up and fired the entire clip down the hallway. The Germans got tangled with one another and never really had a chance. Kim's clip fired the last round as the last German was knocked over the railing by the force of the bullets. She waited for a moment was the reverberations of the loud blast of the Thompson was ringing in her ears. With hope she called out.

"RON?"

A voice came from downstairs.

"I'm okay KP. I think."

Kim's heart jumped as she reloaded and covered the German's lying on the floor just in case as she moved to the railing and looked down. Ron was at the bottom of the stairs lying still.

"RON!"

Kim moved down the stairs quickly to where he lay. He sat up as she got to him. Laying her weapon down she started to check him over. He groaned when she touched his left side.

"Easy there KP. I didn't land real gracefully and hit that spot pretty hard."

Kim checked him over more and got another hiss of pain when she got to his left ankle. Sitting back she struggled to calm her breathing and her nerves. After a moment she reached over to touch his face.

"Okay graceful. It looks like you might have broken a couple of ribs and sprained that ankle but that's about all I can tell now."

Ron looked her in the eye.

"Well, it's better than full of holes. Let's get out of here before any more troops show up. I'm sure anybody in several blocks heard the shooting and these guys are gonna be missed by somebody. We got lucky this time. We need to be more careful."

Kim nodded.

"Okay, can you walk?"

He nodded and stood up gingerly.

"Yeah, why don't you go back up there and get one of those MP-42's, ammo and plenty of grenades. Get the rifle and we will move out. While you are getting the stuff I'll wrap this ankle up. And by the way bend down here a second."

Kim leaned down and Ron reached up and cupping the back of her neck with his hand pulled her down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's for saving my life."

Kim knelt beside him and without saying a word wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. He raised his arms pulled her down into his lap and joined in the kiss. They remained that way for several seconds before pulling apart. Kim blushed deeply before getting up and running up the stairs. Ron sat there for a moment then began wrapping his ankle in a strip of cloth he tore from a curtain lying on the floor next to him.

* * *

Ann and James tried to rest as they sat in what they called their "apartment". The commandant had assigned them an apartment in a building near his headquarters. Their work as much as they loathed it kept them alive and better fed than any of the other prisoners. They were also watched and guarded a lot closer than the other prisoners. When they ever left the apartment they had at least two guards with them. There was a guard outside their room at all times and the only door faced the open grounds where it was watched by at least two guard towers. Their apartment had three room being a front room they used as a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. They also knew that the reason they were receiving "special treatment" was the fact that they knew some very special secrets. Secrets the Germans would not like shared with anyone. As long as they staying in the camp and had use by their captors they would live. Once any of those two factors changed they would not see the next day.

Ann glanced out the one window and shuddered at the thought of what she had been doing over the past days. Those poor prisoners. She tried to help as many as she could but the "special" cooler gained a body every few days no matter how hard she tried to save them. James put his hand on her arm knowing the horror that she had been enduring. His work tortured him. The weapons he was working on were being turned on innocents and combat troops alike. He had developed some small ways to sabotage his work in a way that would be hard to trace back to him. But is was still a very big chance he was taking.

The one bright spot in their lives was the word that Kim was alive and well. She was fighting the Germans and Ron was at her side. Rumors and stories coming out of German troop camps spoke of the Fox and the MadDawg. Some of the troops were clearly terrified of them. Some of the noncommisioned officers used the Fox and the MadDawg as sort of Boggiemen to keep some of their troops in line.

James put the small plate of food in front of his wife and sat his beside it. Just as they started to eat the Commandant's orderly came in the door.

"The Commandant has received orders that you will be moved to another camp within the week. Please be ready."

He turned and left. Suddenly they did not have any appitate. They had seen many residents of the camp leave on the trucks being "moved" to other camps. They were never heard from again. James and Ann knew where those trucks went. They took away the ones who knew too much or those who were no longer useful to be disposed of.

* * *

August 24, 1944

Kim and Ron waited in the darkness of the town square near the Porte d'Italie. There was a metro station nearby as well as a road connection to the main highway toward Italy hence the name of the area. They were watching a large group of German troops with machine guns. If this group decided to make a stand it would be difficult to dislodge them. Just before Kim was going to give the signal to open fire on the group, the sound of a half-track came to their ears. Kim hesitated. Taking on a group of German soldiers was one thing but taking on a group of German soldiers with support of armor or half-tracks was another. She waited to see who or what was coming as three half-tracks and three Sherman tanks appeared on the far side of the square. The troops in the half-tracks opened fire on the Germans as soon as they saw them. The Germans scattered under the hail of heavy machine gun fire. They disappeared into the night as Kim signaled for her group not to shoot. They might be mistaken as German troops and get shot at.

One of the half-tracks and two of the Shermans rolled after the German troops. The troops in the half-tracks sprayed every window and dark corner with machine-gun fire as they stopped in the middle of the square. The other Sherman stopped as the turret siweled left and right looking for a target. The other half-tracks stopped on either side of the tank. They gathered in one corner of the square right across from where Kim and Ron were hiding. She stepped out into the open and Ron followed. They raised their weapons into the air and started across the square. They had not gone far when they were spotted. Several of the soldiers yelled and turned their weapons toward them until the tank commander yelled something that caused them to lower their weapons.

Kim and Ron continued toward the vehicles until they were close. The soldier who had yelled at the others jumped down from the middle halftrack. The man approached them and saluted as he spoke. Kim and Ron were surprised that the man spoke with a Spanish accent.

"Good evening. I am Lt. Manuel Rodriquez, 9th Armored Company, 2nd French Armored Division. I assume you are with the French Forces of the Interior."

Kim nodded as Ron returned the salute.

"Greetings Lt. Rodriquez. I am Kim Possible of French Resistance. This is Lt. Ron Stoppable of the American forces. He has been fighting with us. Pardon me Lt. but are you Spanish?"

The Captain nodded.

"Si senorita Possible. My captain, Captain Raymond Dronne, sent me ahead to contact the Resistance. I am to tell you that the Allied Forces are just outside of the city and will be here soon."

Kim smiled.

"That is good news Lt. Rodriquez. We have some radio contact but did not know the true location of the Allied forces. We will make sure all of the French Resistance forces hear the news."

Manuel bowed slightly.

"That is good, Senorita Possible, please allow me to contact my headquarters to let them know that I have made contact with the French Forces here in Paris."

Manuel jogged back to his tank and climbed up to the turret. He reached in the turrent and they watched as the spoke over the radio. He spoke for a moment then jerked around to look at them. He seemed to speak rapidly for a moment then dropped his headset. As he jumped down he yelled orders at one of the halftracks. The soldiers aboard jumped down and formed a protective cordorn around Kim and Ron. Manuel stopped in front of them and came to attention as he saluted again.

"Senorita Possible, Lt. Stoppable, I have just been in contact with headquarters and told them I had been in contact with you. I have been ordered to give you all the support possible and provide you transportation to division headquarters. There are officers there to meet you. So, if you please we will be on our way. I have been told who you are. It is a great honor to meet you and to take you back to my headquarters."

He motioned for them to climb aboard one of the half-tracks. They climbed aboard as the vehicle turned around and raced back the way it had come.

* * *

Kim and Ron had been escorted into a farm house on the outskirts of Paris. They had been passed by tanks and other fighting vehicles heading into Paris. Troops lined both sides of the road and the sounds of more tanks, trucks and other vehicles could be heard in the distance. Artillery pounded in the distance. Explosions and gunfire could be heard all around near and far. They had only been there a few minutes when the sound of a jeep and a heavier vehicle pulled up outside. The door opened and several officers stepped in the door. Then General Patton walked into the room. Kim and Ron stood up as he approached. He walked up to them and stood for a moment.

"The Fox and the Mad Dawg. We meet again."

He glowered at Ron.

"And you sir are still not in uniform, but as you have been behind the lines I shall overlook that oversight again."

Patton turned to face Kim.

"Young lady, intelligence has received some information that I believe pertains to you. Due to the nature of this information you and your group have been detached from this operation and given express permission to operate as you see fit. Major Roberts here will give you any assisstance that you may need. It is my hope that all will be well. Now if you will excuse me I have to go let DeGaulle prance into Paris like the demogouge that he is."

Patton put his helmet back on and left the room with all of the officers except one following him. The officer, a major, handed her a piece of paper. Kim read through all the legal stuff of who had sent the message and who is was for. Then she focused in on the main part of the message.

 _Intellegence has recently recieved information that Dr. Possible, James and Dr. Possible, Anne, currently being held at have been forced to work on a number of projects for the German SS and armanents industries. They have been under suspicion of either helped prisoners escape or sabotaging the projects they were working one. Information has also been received that they have been scheduled to be transferred to Dachau. Their chances of survival there would be limited. This information should be given to any resistance forces available is there is any chance of intercepting them before they arrive at Dachau._

Kim moaned as she read the message.

"momma, daddy?"

Ron who had been reading the message with her took her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

The orderly stepped into Commandant Krieger's office. He stepped to the front of the desk and saluted.

"I gave them the messager Herr Commandant."

Krieger's eye brows raised.

"Did they show any reaction?"

The orderly shook his head.

"Nien Herr Commandant."

Krieger nodded and dismissed his orderly. The man saluted, turned and left the room. As he did he glanced over to the visitor who had arrived earlier. The man spoke as he stared out the window.

"I take it, that the 'escape' yesterday was planned."

Krieger shifted in his chair. This man made him uncomfortable.

"Yes. We made sure that he had the information that we wanted him to have. The guards were under orders to ignore him when he made his break. I made sure only the best marksmen were on duty that night. Five men made the escape attempt. Four were killed, our messenger was allowed to go free. Do you really think she will come for them.?

Wilhem Du turned from the window to stare back at Krieger.

"Oh yes, I have no doubt she will come and she will bring the damned "Mad Dawg" with her. I am sure that there are several of my friends in the Luftwaffe would like to get their hands on him. Yes, she will come. The Fox and the Mad Dawg will not pass up the opportunity to save the Dr's Possible. Yes, they will come and we shall be waiting for them."

* * *

Another chapter down, more adventures for Kim and Ron and more to come. Kim and Ron are growing closer. Now they have more friends with them. They have completed all their missions up to this point but now they have a very personal mission.

Just a few points of history. As the Allies approached Paris, the Resistance and French Forces in Paris rose up to attack the Germans in the city. At first the plans had been to bypass Paris. They didn't want to get into urban combat situation. The city would have been laid to waste. They knew the Commander in Paris had received orders from Hitler to level Paris as the troops pulled out.

DeGaulle forced the hands of the Allied Command by basically saying that he would take his troops out of the battle line up and attack and take Paris if he had to. The Allied command bowed to his wishes. One of the funny points in history was highlighted in the story. It was not a French Officer to first enter the city and capture a main point of the city. It was Spainish troops that did it.

Also, even though combined troops took the City of Paris, DeGaulle demanded that the French troops should be the first to march through Paris with him in the lead. He was not a popular person.

I hope you have enjoyed the story. A few more chapters to go.

Roger and out,

Captainkodak1


	10. Chapter 10

**The Fox and the MadDawg 10  
Captainkodak1  
**

* * *

Kim moaned as she read the message.

"momma, daddy?"

Ron, who had been reading the message with her, took her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. Kim held onto Ron pulling him close and tight. The major waited across the room as Brick, Felix and Slim came into the room. Slim took one look at Kim, and then at Ron. Ron, who now held the message, handed it to Slim. He read it as Brick and Felix looked over his shoulder. As he read, Slim's face darkened and he gripped the paper tightly. Brick nodded to Felix and then stepped back as Slim joined in the hug with Kim and Ron. After a few moments Kim lifted her head and wiped her eyes. She stepped back and ran her hand through her hair.

Brick and Felix stepped up to them. Brick placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, I can't speak for Felix here but I am with you no matter what."

Felix spoke up.

"Count me in."

Slim placed his hands on both of their shoulders.

"I thank both of you. But this is going to be something else entirely."

Brick shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. Slim, I lost most of my family before the war. Ron here has been one of my best friends and about more family than anyone has ever been. I far as I am concerned you are family too. I'll go to Hell and back for all of you."

Felix nodded.

"I feel the same as him."

Kim stepped over and gave both of them a hug and then turned to Roberts.

"Major, where do we need to go and how can you get us there?"

Major Roberts pulled a sheaf of papers from his coat.

"There is not a lot of time. We can get you close to the area but the only way to get you there is by parachute."

Kim shook her head like she didn't hear him right.

"Did you say parachute?"

The major nodded.

Ron and Brick smiled as Kim and Felix groaned.

"Oooooh boy!"

Ron faced the major.

"Brick and I have both used chutes before. How are we going to have time to train Kim, Felix and Slim on using them."

Slim spoke up.

"You all will have to count me out of this little trip. I'm willing to do all I can to get my brother back but I feel I'll be more of a drawback than any help. This one is for you young folk."

The Major shrugged his shoulders.

"There will not be time to train them Lieutenant Stoppable. They will just have to learn on the way down. The two of you experienced men will have to teach the other two what you can on the way."

* * *

The coughing and sputtering of the engines filled in the inside of the aircraft. Kim, Ron, Brick and Felix sat together in the bomb bay of the B-17. It had been only a day since they had received the news of Kim's mom and dad. They barely had time to get their equipment together and make a few plans. The decision had been made to drop into the area with only basic contact with the local Resistance. There was no time. The bomber was another officer's idea. They would be dropping near a village where several Resistance members lived and not one normally passed over by allied aircraft. If would seem unusual for a transport to show up in the area so the idea of a crippled bomber was used. The isolated farm of one of the resistance members was just outside of the village. Their landing zone would be in a secluded meadow once used by some of his sheep. There was a caretaker's shack and a small barn where they could hide. They would drop in and make contact with the resistance members in the area.

The one problem had been getting everyone ready for the jump parachute wise. Ron and Brick had no problem with theirs. They were used to using them. The chutes they were using were larger than the aircrew chutes they were used to so that they could carry more equipment strapped to themselves. Felix had not been a lot of trouble. He listened to every word that Ron and Brick told him and asked a lot of questions. Kim on the other hand watched Ron putting on his one time and asked no questions and would not take any suggestions. She made it clear that she had learned what she needed about it and to get on with things so they could find her mom and dad. Ron grimaced and hoped everything would go okay.

Ron noticed one of the flight crew signaling him. They were getting close to their jump area. He stood up and picked up the two equipment containers they would need. Brick would shove one of the containers out before he jumped, then Felix would jump. Ron would shove out the next container and then follow Kim as she jumped. This way they would hopefully land as close to each other as they could and be able to have their equipment close.

The bomb bay doors opened and the wind started to howl through. Brick maneuvered the two containers near the door and hooked his static line to a wire along the ceiling. He then connected the cords from each of the containers. Felix shuffled to the door nervously and hooked his line up. Kim hooked hers up and Ron did the same. They all waited by the open bomb bay in the dark. Ron watched the crewman across from the open bomb bay. He gave a ready signal then a go. Brick pushed the container out of the door and jumped out behind it. Felix got to the open bomb bay and hesitated before being sent out by Ron's boot. Ron shoved out the next container and jumped himself. Kim jumped right after him. It took only a few seconds before his chute opened. He waited to hear Kim's chute open. He heard to pop of her chute and a slight screech. He shook his head. He knew what had happened. Her chute harness was not adjusted right and her chute opening would have been highly uncomfortable. He hoped she was not hurt badly.

He turned to look down and noticed the ground coming up fast. He hit the ground and rolled just as he had been taught. Standing quickly he hit the release of his chute harness and the straps fell away. He gathered the risers and the parachute quickly into his arms. Looking around he saw Brick in the distance carrying his chute toward the darkened shack. Felix was getting up off the ground tangled in the risers and lines of his chute. He would be okay. Looking around he saw the mound of Kim's chute but he didn't see her. Concerned he walked quickly toward her chute.

As he got near her chute he could hear her breathing and muttering. Even living with Kim and the others his French was limited but what he heard almost made him blush. She was also grunting and groaning. He put his chute down and started to wade through the mounds of silk to find her. He found her on her hands and knees trying to get her harness undone but the harness was twisted to the side. He grimaced seeing how the straps were riding up and know what it would do to a man. He didn't want to think of what it might do to a woman. He pulled his knife out and knelt by her side. Putting his hand on her shoulder he spoke quietly.

"Hang on KP, I am going to cut this off of you. Ummm... you just might feel it a little but I promise it will be over quick."

Kim nodded.

He took the knife and started to cut away the harness. She grunted and groaned louder with each strap cut. Then when he cut the last strap that was the tightness through her midsection, she yelled and through a punch that nearly took his head off if it had connected. He dodged away.

"Hey take it easy. I am on your side."

Kim grabbed his hands and pulled herself up with a groan. Giving him a hug and a kiss that nearly left his lips numb she pulled him close and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ron if I ever, ever get headstrong about advice from others and trying to do it all myself you have my permission to slap the living daylights out of me.

Lifting her head and catching his eyes with a look that left his breathless she spoke with a voice with a low growl.

"Maybe even spank me in private."

Patting on the cheek she dropped her arms.

"Let's catch up with the others and get the equipment."

She took a step forward and whimpered.

"Or maybe I'll go over to the shack and sit down and let you and the others get the equipment. And maybe the first aid kit?"

Ron turned and picked her up in a bridal carry. Before she could protest he whispered.

"Do you really want to try and explain why you are walking like a penguin?

Kim snickered.

"Okay, I'm sure I won't be so sore later. We were not to move out until the morning anyhow."

Ron took her into the remains of the farmhouse and joined Brick and Felix in getting the equipment containers. While they were carrying them back to the farm Brick asked Ron.

"How is Kim?"

Ron gave him a look in the darkness.

"Well, remember Randall Grimes?"

Brick nodded and grinned.

"You mean Soprano Grimes. The dude who thought he knew it all including how to put on his parachute harness. Then he had to jump during training and..."

He glanced over at Ron.

"So Kim..."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I'll need to get the first aid kit. I need to two of you to get the equipment out of the containers. Then get settled so we can move out first thing in the morning. We need to get in touch the the man who owns the farm. Then we can move out and get to Kim's parents."

The three of them put the equipment containers in the barn and took out the equipment. Brick stepped out into the darkness to check the area and have the first watch. Felix headed out the opposite direction . Ron took the first aid kit and made his way into the shack. Kim was sitting on the remains of a bunk that was against one wall. Handing her the first aid kit he knelt next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

Kim grimaced as she moved her legs.

"I'll be okay by the morning. I think. I'll be uncomfortable but I'll be okay. You'll need to try and make contact with Louis Deneau. He owns this farm. The house is just about a kilometer to the south. Just tell him the fox is in the hen house. He should be able to help us get to where we need to get to."

Ron picked up his silenced M-3 "grease gun". They had decided on the silenced weapon as stealth was more important that brute force. The .45 caliber sub-machine gun was not as powerful as the Thompson s that they normally carried. But the silenced version they used would work quite well enough and they would not wake the whole area if they were fired. Ron also put on his belt with is pistol and also his pack.

"Okay KP. I'll be back quick. Felix and Brick are watching."

Ron turned and headed out the door. Kim opened the first aid kit and started to look for what she needed. The boric acid cream was there. It would be just what she needed. That and some aspirin. She spread the ointment on the needed areas and took a couple of aspirin. It helped to have a doctor in the family. She put all the things back in the medical kit and closed it up. Opening her pack she pulled out a chocolate bar "D" ration. Although it was chocolate it was not the best tasting she had ever eaten. But is was food and high calorie food at that. It helped with the hunger pangs and made her feel better.

She got out her maps and had been studying it when Ron returned by himself. She was going to ask where Louis was when she saw his face. Then she realized he had be gone longer than she thought. Then Felix and Brick came in with all of their equipment on. That was really unusual as they were supposed to stay there tonight. Ron picked up her pack and handed it to her.

"KP, there is something you need to see. We can't stay here tonight."

Kim was about to ask a question but thought better of it. She had learned to trust him. If he thought they needed to move out then they would move out. She put on her pack, put the medical pack over her shoulder and picked up her M-3.

"Okay Ron, show me what you found."

Kim looked around in horror and disbelief. First they had found the farmhouse belonging to Louis, but it was empty and ransacked. They moved on into the small village. The first thing Kim noticed was the quiet. No one seemed to be around. Then Kim noticed the smoking remains of the church and an odor she had not smelled in a long time. Then came the smell of death. Ron shook his head in sorrow and pointed to the center of the village. Kim looked over and caught her breath. Bodies lay on top of more bodies. As she approached she noticed all of the bodies were the men or the older boys of the village. Apparently they had been lined up against the wall in the center of town and gunned down. She looked around for the women and children and noticed the smoldering church. Taking a step toward it Ron took her by the arm.

"KP, you really don't want to go over there."

Kim nodded. Then there were a groan from the mound of bodies. They moved quickly to the area of the sound and found a young boy about sixteen years old. He was barely alive from the bullet wounds he had suffered. Brick and Ron pulled two bodies from on top of him while Felix checked him over. He shook his head at Kim.

"About the best we can do is make him comfortable or just give him a really heavy dose of morphine. That will …."

Kim nodded.

"Give him a low dose first then let me speak to him. I have an idea of what happened but we need to know."

Felix gave him a shot of morphine then stepped back. Kim knelt beside the boy and took his hand as she spoke softly in French. Ron, Brick and Felix stepped back a few feet as he spoke for a few minutes. Then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His hand went limp in Kim's grasp. She waited for a moment then reached over and closed his eyes. She stood and walked over to Ron and the others.

"German troops rushed into town this morning. Apparently they knew who the Resistance members were because as soon as they rounded everyone up they took those first. They lined them up against the wall over there and shot them. Then they separated the men and young boys and herded them over there. The women and children were put in the church. Then in full view of the women and children they shot the men and boys. Then before they locked up the church a man with a flamethrower stuck the nose of his weapon and lit up the whole church. Then they barricaded the door shut. The flamethrower guy then doused the sides of the church for good measure."

Ron nodded as he pointed to the remains of the church.

"We sorta figured what happened. He say anything else?"

Kim sighed and looked around.

"The deed was done by a group of SS troops. There was a Gestapo officer with them. It was Du. He is around here."

Ron turned to Brick and Felix.

"Du was the Gestapo officer who was in charge in Kim's hometown. She had a couple of run-ins with him. He's not the guy to get crossed up with."

Felix looked around.

"Shouldn't we try and bury them or at least put up a cross or something."

Kim shook her head.

"No, I don't like it but if we do then it would show that someone had been through here. We have to remain a secret and don't need to blow our cover. We will have to leave them like they are. Someone will pay for this. I promise you someone will pay. Let's get out of here. Before we go we need to put the bodies back over him. We can't leave any sign we were here. Ron, can you take care of that? I am going to check something out. When you finished join me down that alley over there."

Ron nodded and motioned for Brick to help him. Felix joined them as they gently replaced the bodies that were on top of the boy. Kim walked off and went down an alley between two houses. They finished covering the boy and followed her down the alley.

They found her in a house halfway down the alley. The sound of banging and thumping came from inside. Ron motioned for Brick and Felix to keep match at either end of the alley and made his way into the house. He found Kim standing at an interior closet.

"What's going on KP?"

Kim reached into the closet and pulled a board loose. Reaching in further she started pulling out small packs of explosives. He took them and started to place them in a bag he took from beside the closet. Then Kim pulled another board loose and pulled out an M-42 machine gun and four ammo cans. Ron gave Kim a look with raised eyebrows. She smiled.

"I knew where to look. I visited here about a year ago with Nana. I could only hope that the Germans didn't find this stuff. There is enough here to help us finish what we are going to do. I'll take the comp B if you can handle the gun."

Ron picked up the machine gun and one box of ammo.

"If you can put that comp b over your shoulder you might be able to carry the other two boxes of ammo. It not I'll get Brick or Felix."

Before she could answer Brick stuck his head in the house.

"We need to get out of here. There's a column of Krauts coming up the road."

Ron nodded to the two boxes of ammo.

"Grab those two boxes of ammo and let's get out of here."

Kim quickly replaced the boards as Brick picked up the ammo boxes and headed out the door. Ron waited until Kim had picked up the bag with the explosives in it and the one box of ammo. She ran out the door with him right behind her. Felix motioned for them to follow and ran out of the alley across a path and into the woods on the other side of the path. Brick was right behind all of them as they disappeared into the trees. In the distance they could hear the sound of motors approaching the village.

* * *

Du sat back in the rear seat of the command car as his special force made its way back through the town he had made an example of. There had been word of an overflight by an crippled B-17 the night before. It had flown on and appeared to make it back to the Allied line and no chutes had been seen in the area. But there were not a lot of troops in the area as what was not moving back were been rushed forward to try and stop the onrush of the American and British forces. Still, he didn't like the overflight. The area was not normally overflown except by fighters and the flight by a bomber was a little out of place. He hadn't got where he was now by not being careful. Besides he needed to finish the job in the village he had just slaughtered. He wanted to finish searching the buildings, then burning down everything still standing.

It was getting close to the time to move the two Possible doctors and he knew the information had reached the ears he wanted it to. There was no doubt the Possible girl would show up. Then he would spring the trap. The truck carrying the two doctors would have the normal driver and assistant, but the rear would be full of SS troops. They would attack when the girl would try and stop the truck. Following behind the truck would be several motorcycle troops that could move up quickly when the trap was sprung. Also, the road the truck would be on had a road that ran parallel to it. There were would be trucks of troops following the truck on that road. They would move in at the proper time. Over all of that would be two reconnaissance planes that would be in the area that would also move in to watch over everything. There would be no way for the girl and the man with her to escape.

* * *

Kim and Ron and the others moved through the woodland toward the road where the truck where Kim's parents would pass within the hour. The plan would be to stop the truck in a remote area, take out any guards and rescue her parents. Kim and Ron were on one side of the road while Brick and Felix were on the other. A shot from Kim would signal the attack. Then they would move quickly out of the area and back toward the allied lines. They would stop the truck by cutting down a tree across the road. When the truck stopped they would hit any troops from both sides of the road. It would be a quick strike and retreat. If all went well they would be way out of the area by the time any supporting troops caught up with the truck. They had stolen some horses from the area and had enough mounts and saddles for them and the two doctors.

The sound of the truck came to their ears. Kim settled her rifle down in the brush where they were hiding. Ron and Brick had found an old dead tree and cut it to make it fall over the road. It would look from a quick inspection that an old rotten tree had finally fallen. However, a close inspection would show the tree was cut down so and would spoil their ambush. They would have to attack the moment when the assistant driver would get down off the truck to see what was going on. The driver and assistant driver would be taken down first. Any guards would be taken immediately after. Kim watched as the truck pulled up to the tree and the driver and assistant driver looked down from the cab. The driver shut off the motor and motioned to his assistant to get down and take a look at the tree. Kim took aim and got ready to fire when she heard singing.

Anne and James Possible had their meager belongings packed in two bags and sitting by the door. As they waited for their transport they just watched out the windows at the preparations going on outside. It was very apparent that the Germans were evacuating the camp. All the prisoners were being herded onto trucks and driven out of camp. All the prisoners didn't believe the stories being told by the soldiers that they were being transferred to other work camps. They knew they were heading for other concentrations camps or the death camps but could do little about it. Anne and James knew that something was up because they were to be sent out on a truck for just the two of them. Either they were being sent to continue their work or they were to be used for something else.

A knock at the door startled them. They were not scheduled to leave for another half hour. The German troops were anything but punctual. James opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing in the door.

"Schultz? What are you doing here? Come in, Come in."

James stepped back and let the rotund Sargent into the room and closed the door. Anne jumped to her feet and gave him a hug. Schultz blushed as James pumped his hand. Anne stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"How are you? We haven't seen you in such a long time."

Schultz put a finger to his lips and looked out the window to check on the guards. He turned and spoke quietly.

"I wanted to come see you, my friends. James, your dear mother was my greatest friend and I miss her dearly."

Anne took his arm.

"Do you have any news about Kimmie and the boys. The Commandant told us that they had them and their well-being was subject to us cooperating."

Schultz looked out the window again.

"The boys are safe with your brother James. The last I heard they were safe in Chartres."

Anne nearly collapsed into James arms with tears in her eyes.

"And Kimmie?"

Schultz took another look outside and gestured to a chair. James nodded and Schultz took a seat. Anne and James took chairs and sat near him.

"Kimberly was going to be tortured for her information but that flier you were hiding rescued her and killed Prontz. They have been active in the resistance since then. I have heard many stories of them. The SS and the Gestapo would like nothing better to hand their heads on a wall, but they never can catch them."

Anne sniffled.

"That Ron, I always knew what a man he would be."

Schultz smiled.

"So is your daughter. She has become a formidable young woman. There are many stories told among the troops of The Fox and The MadDawg. They are truly feared. But I fear for them."

Anne went to her knees beside him and took his hand.

"You know something."

Schultz grimaced.

"The SS and the Gestapo are setting a trap using the two of you as bait. They let the information leak out that they would be transferring the two of you to another camp. They suspect the Kim, Ron and maybe a few others were dropped into the area within the past few days. They are near and the trap is about to be sprung. There will not be just guards with you but heavily armed SS troops. There will be other troops nearby ready to capture them when they try and stop the truck. I just had to tell you. I don't know if there is anything you can do but I will try also."

Anne kissed his hand.

"No my dear, dear man. You have done enough. We will let you escort us to the truck. I am sure James and I will do something. Even if it means our lives. I just had an idea I think will work if Kimmie remembers. Now let us go."

Anne stood up and put her coat on as she whispered something into James's ear. He stood back then smiled. They handed Schultz their bags and walked to the waiting truck. They could see the extra troops in the back of the truck. They climbed in and took their seats.

The truck had been on the road for about half an hour when it started to slow down. They had been singing several songs along the way. All had been in French or German but now when they noticed the truck slowing down they stopped. James took a glance out the front to see a tree across the road. He nodded to Ann and they started singing again. This time it was a rather peppy song and they were singing in English.

* * *

Kim's concentration wavered for a moment until she really concentrated on what she was hearing. It was her parents singing. But it was what they were singing that got her attention. She turned white as she raised her head to look at the truck. Ron glanced over to her.

"Kim, shoot the guy or they will get away."

Kim shook her head.

"No, it's a trap."

Ron's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean it's a trap how do you know?"

Kim moved down to hide lower.

"I'm telling you it is a trap. We will let them pass for now."

The man who had gotten out of the truck had taken a look at the tree and went back to the truck and got an ax. He quickly cut the tree up and pulled it out of the way. Putting the ax back, he climbed back into the truck and it drove off. The truck had not been gone long when the motorcycle troops appeared on the road. They went roaring past following the truck. A plane flew low over the area as the sound of trucks came from a small road they had crossed over. Kim and Ron lay quietly for a few more minutes before they moved out, crossing the road and met up with Brick and Felix. Brick glanced at Kim.

"That was a trap if I have ever seen one. If you have fired we would have been meat on the table. What made you not shoot?"

Kim shuddered.

"I was about to. Then I heard my parents singing and I realized what they were singing."

She turned to Ron.

"When we were living in Middleton my parents went to see a show called "Porgy and Bess".

There was a song in that show called "It Ain't Necessarily So." That is what they were singing. They must have found out all of this was a trap and they were trying to warn us. They did warn us. Now we need to find another way to get to them."

The sound of a car came to their ears and they hid in the woods. The car approached and slowed down to stop where the tree was. The driver got out. It was a rather fat German Sargent. Kim recognized him and gasped.

"It's Schultz."

Schultz stopped and looked around and called out.

"Kimberly, Kimberly are you out there?"

Kim motioned for the others to watch and made her way to the edge of the trees. She looked around and listened for a moment then quietly called out to Schultz.

"I am right here."

Schultz jumped a little then turned to her.

"Thank goodness you are okay. I tried to warn your parents that there was a trap set for you. Apparently they were able to warn you off somehow."

Kim nodded.

"They sang a song when the truck stopped. It warned me. I just don't know what to do now. I can't leave them behind."

Schultz shook his head.

"You will not have to. They are being taken to a small hotel several miles from here. If you cut across country and are careful you might be able to catch them. Since you didn't attack here they might not think of you making your way there. They will think you missed your chance. Here is a map and the name of the hotel. I hope that you will be able to find them. I need to go. I have to be at my new assignment soon. I wanted to give you this information."

Kim took the information and raised up on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"Take care of your self you dear dear man. I will pray for your safety."

She turned and made her way back to Ron and the others. Schultz got back in the car and drove on.

Unfolding the map, she noticed the crossroads where her parents would be staying. They would have to ride the horses hard to get there in time.

"We have a hard ride ahead of us and we don't have time to spare. Let's go."

Brick shook his head.

"Nope. If they were expecting you to attack then if you don't they might suspect something. You two go ahead and get your parents. Felix and I will stay back and attack the next truck. They will think you just attacked the wrong truck and send the troops back."

Kim looked at him is horror.

"Brick, you two wouldn't have a chance."

He shook his head.

"Actually I think we will have a good chance. They were ready for us just then. They will be surprised at the attack on the next truck and will not be coordinated in their response. Plus, they will be looking this way for you and not expecting you to attack at the hotel. That will give you an advantage."

Kim got ready to argue but saw the look on Brick and Felix's faces. There was solid resolve. Felix spoke up.

"Kim, you are a great friend and it had been an honor to fight beside you. But now, for this mission. We need to do this. Let Brick and I take some of the heat off of you. We will be okay. If we make it. We will meet you at the old church."

Kim nodded and gave them both a big hug. Ron handed the machine gun to Brick.

"You take this and the ammo. You make better use of it than we can."

Brick took the weapon and shook Ron's hand.

"Now get out of here. You've got some riding to do. Go get Kim's parents."

Kim and Ron turned and ran back to where the horses were tied. They mounted two of them and took two more with them leaving two for Brick and Felix. They hoped they would live to use them.

* * *

Du swept his hat off his head and settled next to his radio. Something was wrong. While the truck was stopped it appeared to have been just a fallen tree. No ambush was sprung the entire length of the forest. Something had to be wrong. He knew the girl and her group would be after the truck, but nothing had happened. Reaching for the microphone, he prepared to call into his headquarters. He would have some explaining to do to answer for so many troops and equipment for nothing to happen. Just as he was about to key the mike the radio exploded into life.

"Help! Help! We are under attack. This is transport A454 on the Forest Road at kilometer marker 43. We are under attack. The road is blocked. Again we are under attack."

Du dropped his hat and stared at the radio. That truck was to be on the road after the truck carrying the two Possible parents. Could it be that the girl actually made a mistake? Did she mistake the truck behind her parents truck for the true target? It didn't matter to him. He keyed the mike.

"A454 hold on! We are coming! All forces converge on kilometer marker 43. Block the road at markers 42 and 44. The attack is ongoing. Be on the lookout for a red haired girl and a blonde headed man. They are to be captured. They are not to be killed. Any others I don't care but I want those two people alive. Anyone responsible for they being killed I will have shot. NOW MOVE!"

* * *

Kim and Ron looked through the darkness at the small hotel at a crossroads. The truck was parked to the side and only one small scout car remained. All the other troops had left. Kim hoped that Brick and Felix were okay. Their actions had drawn just about every soldier and vehicle in the area back to where they had planned the attack. Now they had a chance. There were the two soldiers from the scout car and about four more including the two from the truck. They had not seen any more troops than that. It was late so they were hoping that at least some of them were asleep. There were two walking around outside of the hotel at all times while another seemed to on guard inside. The only room that had a light on was on the second floor. Kim focused her binoculars on that window and waited. A figure appeared in the window and she nearly screamed. It was her mom. Kim put down the binoculars and turned to Ron.

"Okay. We know they are inside but we have to know how many guards there are and where they are. Let's try and get close and see if we can find out. take the two outside at the same time with the silencers. Then hopefully you can lure the one inside to the door and take him there. The rest we will just have to wing it."

Ron nodded as he pulled his silenced .45 from his jacket.

"Okay. I'll take one in back. You take the one in front. Give me three minutes to get into positions. On my mark..three two one MARK!"

Kim and Ron set their watches and Ron moved off into the darkness. The damp evening would help him move without being heard. She waited for the allotted time and got ready. Taking aim she counted down the final seconds and fired. The sentry went rigid then slumped to the ground his rifle clattering as it skidded across the cobblestone courtyard of the hotel. She mumbled a muted curse as she moved closer. The noise was sure to catch the notice of someone inside. Her suspicion came true when the front door opened and the front door opened.

"Hans? Hans? You slip on something? Hans?"

Kim took the chance at a quick snapshot and fired. A gasp and a gurgle told her she missed the chest she was hoping for and hit the guard in the neck. He slid to the ground as he grasped the ruin of his throat. Kim rushed to door when she heard a couple of shouts inside. Now was not the time for subtlety. She unslung her Thompson as she reached the door and kicked it open. Two soldiers were standing up from behind a table covered in food and drink. She cut them down with a short burst. Several yells sounded from her right as Ron's Thompson roared to life. She glanced up the stairs to see two more soldiers tumbling down the stairs. Silence reigned for several seconds, then Kim ran up the stairs and made the turn to her parent's room. She tried the door and found it locked. Stepping back she kicked the door open and rushed into the room.

Ann Possible walked over to the window and looked out. They had been placed in the room earlier when they had stopped. The SS troops had left and only a few extra guards and the truck crew was still with them. She could only hope that it was not Kim and her group that had attacked the truck that had been behind them. She prayed that the song that she and James had been singing had warned them off. Now they could only wait until morning for their trip to continue. She stepped back to the small table where their meager meal sat. Sitting down, she tore off a piece of black bread that made up most of their meal. Just as she started to take a bite there was a clatter of noise outside. One of the guards called out from the front door. There was a stifled yell then gunfire roared to life downstairs. More yells and more gunfire erupted. James grabbed her and they hid behind a bed he turned over. They waited as someone ran up the stairs and stopped at their door. The person tried the lock then kicked in the door. The door crashed back against the wall as a figure rushed into the room holding a smoking gun. Ann chanced a closer look. The lithe figure wore battle fatigues and was heavily armed. A mane of red hair shown in the light of the room. Two emerald eyes caught her aqua blue ones. Ann gasped as she stood up.

"Kimmie!"

* * *

Happy New Year everyone. I hope you all had a great Christmas. We sure did. My daughter was home from Baltimore and we had a really great time together. It was a nice relaxing time. Of course it was slightly sad in that it was just a year ago that I lost my mother four days before Christmas.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story. Kim has found her parents. Now they have to get to safety. Schultz really came through for them. There is still some story to be told. I hope you will enjoy it.

Merry Christmas

Happy New Year!

This is the Captain

Roger and out.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fox and MadDawg11**  
 **By Captainkodak1**

* * *

The door crashed back against the wall as a figure rushed into the room holding a smoking gun. Ann chanced a closer look. The lithe figure wore muddy battle fatigues. A mane of red hair shown in the light of the room. Two emerald eyes caught her aqua blue ones. Ann gasped as she stood up.

"Kimmie!"

Ann stepped out from behind the bed and engulfed her daughter in a hug. Kim barely had time to lower her weapon before her mother's hug nearly crushed her breath from her chest. James joined in the hug as tears flowed. Ron got to the door and then stepped back, letting the three of them have their moment.

Ann released her daughter and chanced a look at her at arm's length. Kim had grown some in the time they had been separated. She was slightly taller and had put on some muscle. She had always been in good shape but now she was different. The way she held herself, she had matured into a grown woman. A grown woman who had been fighting a war. Ann forced herself to speak.

"Oh, Kimmie, where did you come from? What is going on? We were told about the trap, and tried to warn you. What?"

Kim raised her hand as she stepped back from them and half-turned to the door.

"Mom, dad, I have a lot to tell you but right now we need to get out of here. RON!"

Ron stepped into the room. James gasped at the sight. The young man they had last seen had also grown up. The man in front of him was different. This as a battle-hardened soldier. Ron stepped over to Kim. Both parents noticed the look pass between them. Much was said with only body posture but volumes passed between the two as Ron spoke.

"KP, we need to get out of here. I'm sure someone is blabbing on the phone to someone else. Probably people we don't wish to meet. I have the horses outside."

Kim nodded.

"Okay Ron, I'll get some more clothes for them and meet you out back."

Before he left Ron turned to Kim's parents.

"Good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P."

Before either of them could speak he turned and left the room. Kim walked over to the suitcases on a table, opened them and started to look through them.

"We need to get you some heavy clothes. I hope you remember how to ride a horse."

James walked quickly over to the cases and started to pull out some clothing.

"We have a few things but we don't have any heavy coats."

Kim nodded.

"Okay, maybe we can find something downstairs. Now, not to be blunt, let's get out of here."

The three of them moved down the stairs and into the foyer of the hotel. Kim paused for a moment and looked around. Spotting some German overcoats hanging on hooks on the walls she took two down and tossed them to her parents.

"Here, these will be good. Let's go."

They ran outside where Ron was standing with four horses. James helped Ann get on her horse before mounting his own. Kim climbed onto her horse just about the time that a motorcycle with a sidecar roared into the area. Two German soldiers were riding it. Kim spun her horse and led her parents out of the area at a full gallop. Ron spun in place and fired as he tossed a grenade toward the motorcycle. The blast flipped the motorcycle in the air causing the two german soldiers to fly off and lie unmoving on the ground. Ron dropped the clip out of his Thompson and slapped another clip in. He quickly mounted his horse and followed them into the woods.

The group rode as fast as they could for several minutes dodging through the trees until they came to a small clearing. Kim pulled her horse to a stop and looked around. The clearing appeared empty. The only sound was the horses heavy breathing as the rest closed with her and also stopped. Kim got down off her horse and let it rest and browse the grass in the meadow. She motioned for the others to do the same.

Ann slipped off her horse. She walked quickly over to Kim and enveloped her into another hug. She was quickly joined by James. The three of them stood for a few seconds just living in the moment. Ann pulled back and looked Kim in the eye.

"Now where did you come from? What has happened? I have a lot of questions."

Kim smiled as she reached up to cup her mother's face.

"It's a long story. But to keep it short. Ron rescued me from the Germans and he joined the Resistance with me. We have been fighting the Germans since then in so many ways. We learned where you were from General Patton. He sent us after you. Apparently Du and some others tried to set a trap for us using you. But Shultz let you know. I caught your song and figured out what was going on. He showed up later to tell us what was going on and where to find you. Now we are here."

Ron stepped up to the group next to Kim.

"Good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. Not to be a party pooper but we need to get some food and rest and then make our way to our rendezvous. I have a little something to eat for all of us."

Ann reached over and pulled Ron into a hug.

"You wonderful, brave man. You saved Kimmie and all of us."

James stepped up and took Ron's hand.

"Ron, there is no way we can ever thank you for what you have done. Our family owes you so much. Kim, what about mom and where is Josh?"

Kim bowed her head as Ron stepped over to take her arm. Tears started to flow as she turned and buried her head into his shoulder. Ron enveloped her with his arms and faced James and Ann.

"Mr. Dr. P., I hate to tell you this put Nana is dead. So is Josh."

James stood there stunned as he lowered his head. Ann stepped over to him and embraced him as Ron continued.

"After you were taken away Prontz and some of his troops took Kim and Nana out the the barn to question them. Apparently they thought Josh was dead and left him in the house. He crawled up the stairs and helped me get out of the hide hole. He died about a minute later. I heard screams from the barn so I made my way out to the barn where they were torturing Kim and Nana. At least they were torturing Kim and making Nana watch. Prontz shot Nana in some very bad places trying to make Kim talk. I was able to kill most of the guards as they went to get something to eat while Prontz questioned Kim and Nana. I took one of the guards long coats and was able to sneak in the barn. I blew Prontz away at the first chance and then freed Kim and Nana. Kim was okay but Nana, she was hurt too bad. We had to burn the farm to hide any evidence. We put Nana in the house with Josh beside her. Later, we had a Memorial Service for them. I had a friend of mine film it. You'll be able to see it when we get back. Well, after that is an even longer story. But Nana made me promise to take care of Kim. So did Josh. I keep my promises."

James broke the embrace with Ann and stepped over to Ron. He placed a hand on each of Ron's shoulders.

"Ron? Son? And I mean son in every sense of the word. You literally came out of the sky to be in our lives again. You have taken care of my mother, my sons, my daughter and now us. I don't know how we could ever thank you."

James took Ron's hand and gave it a firm shake. Ann watched as Kim stepped over to stand beside Ron as she took his other hand. Her heart fluttered as she saw the look her daughter gave Ron. James stood back and stepped over to take his wife's hand.

"Well, what do we need to do now?"

Kim nodded over to the horses.

"Well, let's get something to eat. It's not much but you will need your energy. Then we will need to try and meet up with the rest of our group. The plan after that is to try and make our way back to the Allied lines and get you to safety. Then we will see what going to happen."

Ron motioned toward the horses.

"Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Ron moved ahead slowly as he approached the old farm building. This was to be their meeting place. He could only hope that Brick and Felix had been able to make their way here. Kim and her parents were waiting further back. If all went well he would signal them to come in. Taking a few more steps he placed his back against the wall of the abandoned home. Straining he didn't hear anything until something shifted above. He slowly started to look when a voice came down from above him.

"Ya'know Ron. Ya still can't stop stumbling. Ole Barkie would climb all over you when you messed up on the field. If I had been a Kraut I'da blown you from here to kingdom come."

Ron relaxed and stepped away from the wall and looked up on the roof. Brick lay in the shadows of part of the caved in roof.

"Haha, real funny. You two okay?"

Brick slid down off the roof and walked up to him. Brick nodded his head toward the house.

"Felix is inside. He's hit. He is not in real good shape. He took one in the chest."

Ron turned and pulled a radio from his pack. He pulled the antenna out and spoke into it.

"KP, come on in. We need your mom. Felix is hurt."

Turning back to Brick he turned off the radio and put it back in his pack.

"We got KP's parents okay. Her mom is a doctor, maybe she can help Felix."

They turned to the sound of the oncoming horses.

Ann walked over to a table in the room as she took off a blood stained apron. She poured water from a pitcher into the basin on the table. Then she washed the off blood that covered her hands. She looked around for a towel, then seeing none she wiped her hands on her shirt. Turning to Ron and Brick she gave them a tired smile.

"Your friend is going to be alright. It's a miracle but the bullet went through and just scratched his lung. I was able to stop the bleeding. Are either one of you O positive?"

Brick stood up.

"I am Dr. Possible."

Ann nodded.

"He needs a transfusion. Come on in here and I'll get it started."

Brick followed her into the other room as Kim came out. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Did he fill you in?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, they set up an ambush in the same place as we did but this time they started shooting as soon as the truck slowed for the log they had put on the road. They shot out the tires and then started on the truck. Brick told me it did not take long for those guys to come back. He and Felix had set up some booby traps behind them. The troops running in ran right into them. When they heard the booby traps going off they bugged out. The problem was they headed out in the direction of the other road and ran into a column of Krauts. That was when Felix got hit. The horses made the difference. The troop either thought they were on foot or had a vehicle. They were not ready for they to take off through the trees at the speed they were going. So they were able to get away. Brick bandaged Felix as best he could and they made their way here. Then we showed up."

Kim sat back with a sigh and closed her eyes.

"I am so tired I could sleep for a year."

Kim opened her eyes and slid over to where Ron was sitting. She slid up under his arm and draped his arm around. She slid her head down on her shoulder with a sigh.

"I just wanted to thank you. Again."

Ron laughed slightly.

"No big."

Kim turned to her head.

"No. it is big and I want to thank you in so many ways."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then stood up while picking up her silenced M-3. She turned to him with a slight smile.

"That will have to do you for now. Someone needs to be on guard. We don't need any surprises. I'll take this shift. You take the other. Mom said if all goes well Felix will be able to travel in a day or so. Then we'll move out for the lines. Try the radio and see if you can find the best way back."

She turned and walked out into the night. James came out of the other room and sat down next to Ron. He sighed as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I could really use some coffee right now."

Ron stood up.

"I'll get you some. We have some right over here.

James sat up quickly.

"Don't you need a fire? I wouldn't want to give away our position just for coffee."

Ron shook his head.

"Naw, .P. We have some stuff called freeze dried coffee. All you have to do is heat some water and for that we have these little cans of stuff that you light and it burns hot enough to do the job. No smoke and no smell."

Ron took a small can out of one of the bags they carried and opened up the lid. Striking a match he lit the can and place a small stove over it. Then he placed a coffee pot of water on top of it. Sitting down next to the table he stripped his Thompson down and quickly cleaned it. Then he pulled his .45 out and did the same for it. Glancing over to the pot he smiled and stood up. Picking up the pot he poured some steaming water into a mug on the table. Stirring it, he poured the contents of a number of small packet into it. The smell of coffee filled the room. He turned to James.

"Just open one of the coffee packets into your cup. Pour the cup full and sweeten it to your taste. I need to go check on KP."

James watched as Ron handed him the items, picked up his gun and the mug of coffee, then walked into the other room that hid any light from the outside and went outside.

Kim blew into her hands to warm them up. The night had a chill to it. There was only a small part of the moon out to light the countryside. She could see flashes of light to the south and west. Every now and then she thought she could hear shooting or an explosion. The fighting appeared to be close. That could be good or bad depending on who passed by the area. She smelled coffee before Ron stepped to her side. He handed her the mug. She took a sip and winched.

"Okay, you make coffee almost as bad as I do."

He shrugged.

"I didn't have a lot to work with."

He looked around.

"Seen or heard anything?"

She shook her head.

"Nope, it is all quiet except for the fireworks over that way."

She nodded to the southwest. Sipping the coffee again she sighed as he stepped behind her and put his arms around her. Snuggling back she turned her head and gave him a slow kiss on the cheek. He returned the kiss with one to her forehead. With a sigh she turned to face him. Dropping the mug into the bushes she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deepening kiss. The two stood there for a moment before pulling apart. She blushed deeply as she pulled away.

"We need to keep our heads in the game."

Ron picked up the mug and shook it out.

"I'll head back in and take over in a couple of hours. We should be able to move out in a day or so. I just hope that we are out of Du's attention. We don't need any problems."

Kim nodded.

"Let's hope he has enough to do than try and find us."

* * *

Du stood ramrod straight as he faced his superiors. He gave a good impression of sweating in his black uniform. His eyes remained straight ahead as his immediate superior spoke.

"Colonel Du. You have been an asset to this command for many months. I put the emphasis on have. This last debacle however gives credence that maybe you are not the capable officer we thought you were. By your actions and command a number of soldiers of this command are dead or wounded. Assets were incompetently used in the attempt to capture two Resistance leaders. The so-called trap was useless. The bait for that trap were two subjects that the Fatherland had further use of and would rather they be dead than have them fall into the hands of the Allies. Yet this is what has occurred. Your incompetence in leaving such a small guard around the two subjects allowed them to be rescued."

The General stopped speaking and stared at Du.

"Major Du, it is only by luck and need of soldiers that you are not being sent to Berlin for Court-martial. It was your past service that has saved you from that. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. You are detached from your service with me and transferred to the 1st SS Panzer Division in Kampfgruppe Peiper. Your new commanding officer is Lt. Col. Joachim Peiper. He is in need of some good officers for an upcoming operation. Serve well and you will redeem yourself. You are dismissed. Get out of my sight."

Du snapped a salute with his arm straight out.

"Jawhol. Hiel Hitler!"

Performing a crisp about face he marched out of the office. Continuing out of the building he found himself on the street. He stopped for a few moments to collect himself. Demoted and out of the Gestapo and to an SS unit. It could be worse. He would head for his new assignment and serve to the best of his ability in the upcoming operation what ever it was to be. Somehow he would find the Fox and the MadDawg. Those two made him a fool. They would pay dearly if he ever got his hands on them.

Ron woke early in the morning. They had been hidden in the old home for a several days. They had hoped to have left before now but Felix was not in shape to be moved. Brick wasn't going to leave him behind and neither was Anne. Of course leaving him behind was not even discussed. They would stay where they were and hope that the Germans would not find them. He pushed the blanket off and noted that Kim was still asleep beside him. Making sure he didn't wake her he slipped away and into the other room. Ann was up getting some coffee. She looked a little haggard. They all did. Ron nodded to her as he passed through and out of the house. He found Brick on the second level of an old barn. It made a good lookout as they could see a lot of the area and still remain hidden. There was a lot of vehicle noise all around them. Tanks and trucks were moving past east and north. The Germans were retreating and retreating fast. Brick nodded to him.

"They have really been moving since late last night. No troops on foot as far as I know. They must be trying to make a stand further back."

As he spoke the sound of the trucks and tanks started to fade into the distance. They waited for a for about an hour when they started to hear trucks and tanks approaching from the west. The noise started to get louder as dawn appeared. Brick punched Ron in the arm and pointed to the western edge of the field across from the barn. Armed troops appeared out of the trees and moved slowly forward. A tank appeared behind them. Ron bowed his head down and breathed a sigh of relief. The tank belong to the Third Army. Patton's troops had found them.

* * *

Sitting back in the chair in her hotel room in Paris, Kim poked at the croissant that lay on the dish next to her. It had been a week since the Third Army troops had found them. As soon as the troops found out who they were and the word was passed up the chain of command they had priority assistance and transport away from the front. Felix was cared for by a team of doctors and flown to England. Brick was given medical treatment and a day or so of rest before he was transferred to a camp for airmen who had escaped from the Germans. Ann and James had been taken to Paris for talks with military and science leaders. No spy could have been able to get the secrets that the two of them passed on to those who would listen.

Kim picked up her croissant and took a bite. The soft bread nearly melted in her mouth. The orange marmalade she had slathered over bread was wonderful. She and Ron had been given adjoining rooms in one of the finest hotels in Paris. It had been nice to have a few days of rest and relaxation. She had had a chance to go to an actual hair dresser and visit a dress store. Now she was waiting for Ron to come out. As they were now in Paris and far away from the fighting he had to wear a proper uniform instead of the fatigues he was so used to. She smiled a wan smile. She had never seen him in uniform and looked forward to it.

The door to his bedroom opened and he stepped out carrying his hat. She stood and stood mute for a moment. The past month of so of combat and living in difficult conditions and firmed him up quite well. His uniform fitted him perfectly. His ribbons and two medals now hung from the breast of his shirt. The bars of a First Lieutenant shone on his shoulders.

Ron brushed the lint from his new uniform from his shoulder as he left his bedroom. A senior flight Sargent had helped him with this uniform making sure everything was perfect. When he looked up he saw Kim standing there. Her red hair shown in the sunlight that was coming in the window. Her green dress fitted every curve she had very well. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he placed his officer's hat on his head.

"Well, let's not keep the officers waiting. I want to take in the sights of this town with the most beautiful tour guide ever."

Kim giggled a little as she shook herself out of her own stupor. He looked ruggedly handsome. Taking his arm, they headed out the door. A car was waiting for them as they stepped into the street. An army Sargent saluted and opened the door.

"Miss Possible, Lt. Stoppable, please get in. I'm here to take you to headquarters."

Ron helped Kim into the staff car and climbed in behind her. He closed the door himself.

"I can take care of the door, sarge. I am no General. I am used to doing things myself. It was not so long ago I was just a sergeant."

The driver laughed as he got in and started the car. Pulling out into the street it was only a short ride to the building where the Allied Headquarters was. Ron got out and helped Kim out. She took his arm as they made their way to the door. An officer met them at the door and ushered them into an office. They just waited for a few moments before a door on the far wall opened. They recognized Major Roberts from before.

"Ahh, Miss Possible, Lt. Stoppable, please come in."

Ron led Kim across the room and had her precede him into the lush office. The U.S. Flag and the flag of the Third Army were on the wall. Kim nearly shouted when she noticed her parents standing in the room. Ron was about to ask Roberts something when a door opened and Major Roberts snapped to attention as he spoke.

"Ten-hut!"

Ron snapped to attention as General Patton and a number of other officers stepped into the room. Then Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head as General Eisenhower walked into the room. He quickly snapped a salute and held it there. Kim nearly fainted as General De Gaulle was close behind. Patton strode over to Ron and returned Ron's salute. Ron snapped his arm down as smartly as he could and remained at rigid attention. Patton looked Ron over and smiled.

"Well now Lt. Stoppable. You are looked a bit smarter since one of our earlier meetings. You have been a busy little soldier."

Patton turned and saluted Eisenhower and De Gaulle.

"Gentlemen, these are the two young people that I told you about. They have done a great job under very difficult circumstances. Ike, will you do the honors?"

Eisenhower stepped up to Ron.

"Lt. Stoppable, General Patton has told me what you and Miss Possible have done for us. I must say it is extraordinary."

The General turned to another officer who produced a platter with a number of boxes.

Eisenhower turned back to Ron. As another officer started reading from a paper.

"Lt. Ron Stoppable. You have been in combat with the U.S. Army Air Corps where you have served valiantly and being awarded the distinguished Flying Cross. On you were shot down by enemy action over Chartres, France. Evading German forces you joined with the local Resistance forces where you were instrumental in saving a national treasure of France, The Cathederal of Chartres. You then in cooperation with the local forces lead Allied troops into Chartres enabling Allied troops to quickly capture the town. Immediately after that action, you in concert with a fighter with the Resistance took arms and equipment into Paris to help the Resistance Fighters of that city. Along the way you rescued captured Allied personnel. Some of which returned to the lines but allowed two to join you, Miss Possible and the other resistance fighters in getting into Paris and fighting there. On you were able to meet the first Allied forces to enter the City of Paris and help arrange for the taking of the city. You then joined in an operation to retrieve two French Doctors who had special knowledge of German operations and weapons. Avoiding an ambush you retrieved the two Doctors and retreated to a haven until you were able to contact the oncoming Allied Forces."

Eisenhower turned to Ron.

"Son, you already have the Distinguished Flying Cross. I would like to add to that the Distinguished Service Cross, The Bronze Star and the Silver Star. You will also be receiving the Purple Heart."

Eisenhower pinned the medals on to Ron's uniform. Then he turned to De Gaulle.

"General, you have something to say?"

Eisenhower stepped aside as De Gaulle stepped up to Ron. He spoke to Ron with his heavy French accent.

"Lt. Stoppable, you have done great deeds for the Republic of France. You helped save a cherished icon of our history. You have also saved countless of her citizens. The people of France would like to award you the Médaille militaireand the Croix de guerre. Lt. Stoppable, the people of France salute you."

After he pinned the medals on Ron, De Gaulle came to attention and snapped forward to plant a kiss on each of Ron's cheeks. Ron stood like a stone statue. Kim swelled with pride for Ron. He had done so much for her, her family and her country. She knew she could not love him anymore than she did right then.

De Gaulle turned to Kim and stepped over to her.

"Madamoselle Kimberly Possible. You had this man right by your side as you fought for France. Even before he came into your life you had already made a name for yourself fighting for France. You led the soldiers to the Cathedral, you helped lead the soldiers into Chartres, and into Paris. It was your parents that you saved from the Germans. I beleive that General Patton once called you our new Jean of Arc. I do agree. I would not leave you out of this ceremony. I along with the people of France wish to award you with the Medaille Militaire and the Croix de guerre."

Another French officer stepped forward and handed De Gaulle another tray with the two medals lying on it. De Gaulle pinned the medals onto her dress and snapped forward to give her the same two kisses. He pulled back and saluted the two of them. Then turned and left the room with his officers. Eisenhower followed with his officers leaving Patton with Major Roberts and Kim's parents. Patton stood in front of Ron and smiled.

"Damn good work son. I wish I could keep you with me but a General Doolittle would like to have you back as soon as possible. You are detached from service with the Third Army and assigned back to the Eighth Air Force. Of course you don't have to report for about a week or so."

Patton turned to Kim and gave her a wink.

"Hell, I'll make it two weeks. Now take this pretty gal out on the town and celebrate. That's an order!"

Patton stepped back and snapped another salute to Ron which Ron quickly returned. Then Patton turned and headed out of the room. He paused as he passed Anne and James. He gave them a wink.

"Doctors Possible, I don't know about you but I think that young man standing there would make a damned fine son in law."

Anne blushed and James smiled as Patton left the room. Then they rushed over to greet Kim and Ron. Kim had already turned and was wrapped around planting a kiss on his lips. The two parents waited patiently for them to take a break. After a minute Kim pulled back and giggled as she looked down at the medals on his chest.

"I am so proud of you."

Ron smiled at her.

"How about you? Look at these, for a lady. I may not know a lot but for a lady to get these you are special."

Kim gave him a smoldering look and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. Ann stepped up to her.

"Oh Kimmie I am so proud of you, both of you."

James stepped right up to the group.

"I agree and I think a celebration is in store. After that, I would like to go home."

Ann looked over to him and gathered him into a hug. Kim joined in and pulled Ron in with them.

* * *

Kim stood on the front porch of their home. Luckily, it had faired well during the battle. Also after Slim had left them he had gathered up Tim and Jim and moved into the home. A lot of work had been done before Kim, Ron, James and Ann had returned to the house. After they got their awards James had taken them to dinner at one of the finest restaurants in Paris. The next day he and Ann had returned to Chartres while Kim and Ron remained in Paris for a few days. They found plenty of time to spend together while there. But that home feeling was pulling at Kim and they made their way home.

A day or two after they returned everyone had watched the movie that Ron had made of Nana's and Josh's service. Afterward James didn't speak but just motioned for Ron to follow him and the two men took a long walk together. When they returned they were both roaring drunk. Anne and Kim had just shook their heads and each took care of their man. Ron was not in good shape the next day but he recovered pretty quickly. While he was at the home he had recieved his orders. They were not exactly to his liking. He would be an inspection and training officer for an unit that needed some help. General Doolittle has specifically asked he be sent to help the unit out. They spent a few days just relaxing and being a couple. Monique had been by as had Wade and a few others. One person meet she and Ron on the street. It was Bonnie. She and her family had lost everything. Eric's family had run and they had not been seen.

Two arms circled her waist and slight kiss was planted on the side of her head. A slight sigh easied from the mouth. She turned around and put her arms around Ron's neck.

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

Ron cupped her cheek.

"Yeah I feel the same way. But General Dolittle thought I could make a difference doing this. The thing is this is not a flight job. I won't be flying combat."

Kim raised her hands and held his head still.

"And don't you forget that. You have done your share and more. I'm going to stay here for awhile and help rebuild."

Ron gave her the same stern look she had just given him.

"You do that. No going off on any missions."

She giggled.

"I guess one promise deserves another I guess."

Ron put his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, and I guess I want to make another promise. You hear me?"

Kim looked up into his eyes. His gaze caught hers. She could barely breathe. He took her hands and cupped them in his and held them to his chest. His voice shuddered as he spoke.

"I promise I am coming back. When I come back I am going to ask you a very special question. I can only hope what your answer will be."

Tears flowed from her eyes as she nodded. She surged forward to wrap her arms around his chest and bury her face in his neck as she mumbled.

"Ye..., Ye..."

* * *

Hi everyone. Here is another chapter. I do hope you like it. Kim and Ron are back with her parents and everyone is safe. Drop me a review if you can. I would appreciate it.

NOW! I know this might not be new news to some but it has been announced that Kim Possible is going to get a live action movie. Plans are in the starting phase and I am sure it will be awhile before it is out but I look forward to it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Fox and the Maddawg**_  
 _ **Chapter 12**_  
 _ **by Captainkodak1**_

* * *

December 10, 1944

Colonel Raymond Burton, commander of the 121st Group, sat at his desk working when his executive officer knocked before opening the door to his office. Burton looked up and noticed the look on his exec's face.

"Oh boy. " Burton thought. "This is going to be interesting."

His exec spoke.

"Colonel? Master Sgt. Ruffin would like a word with you."

Burton rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Master Sgt. Ruffin was the Senior Flight Enlisted man on the base. If he came directly to him it must be a beef of some sort that he thought only the Colonel could fix. Burton had a real good idea what the "beef" was about. Especially since a new lieutenant had just arrived on base.

Master Sergeant Ruffin strode into Col. Burton's office and snapped to attention as he saluted.

"Permission to speak Sir!"

Colonel Burton returned his salute and looked over at a calendar on the wall.

"Well, Sgt. Ruffin I gave you two days to come in with a gripe, you actually made it four. I assume about our new lieutenant."

Ruffin glanced at his commanding officer with a knowing look. Burton waved at him to continue. Ruffin stared forward as he started.

"Sir. We have a good group and good men. My men know their jobs. Why are we getting this new lieutenant from who knows where teaching my men gunnery, weapons and now even ground combat. My men are good and don't like some 90 day wonder new lieutenant coming in and telling them that a lot of what they are doing is wrong."

Burtons stood and walked to the front of this desk.

"Would you like to know more about our new lieutenant and why he is here Sgt. Ruffin?"

Ruffin swallowed.

"Begging your pardon sir, but I am sure you are going to tell me."

Burton leaned back against his desk.

"Our Lt. Stoppable was sent to us under the orders of General Doolittle himself. Did you know that our Lieutenant has several awards for combat under fire? He has the DFC, the DSC, two purple hearts, a bronze star, a Silver star and from the government of France, the French Croix de guerre, and the Médaille militaire."

Burton let that sink in for a few seconds before he continued.

"Now Sgt Ruffin, you are wondering just how in the hell did someone as young as our Lieutenant earn such awards?"

Ruffin nodded.

Burton crossed his arms as he started to talk.

"I remember awhile back when we were going over abandon ship drills when the topic of getting out of a damaged ball turrent came up. One of the men remembered a procedure that was published where the ball turrent is dropped and the man in the turrent jumped out of the ball as the ball fell. You even mentioned that you would buy a full round if you ever met the man who came up with that during a combat flight. Well Ruffin?"

Ruffin's eyes went wide.

"You mean?"

Burton nodded.

"Our new Lieutenant started out as a ball gunner with the 8th Air Force. He turned out to be one of the best gunners ever, shooting down ten German fighters. That was one man's score and it was more than most flights had. He could have added to that score but he was shot down over France. He was able to escape the Germans with the help of the Resistance. He joined up with them and has been fighting on the ground since then. He had the Gestapo and the S.S. actively hunting him. Have you heard the stories about a man they called "Mad Dawg"?

Ruffin looked stunned and nodded.

"Yes sir. I have heard some talk of him. He kicked Nazis all over France fighting with the Resistance. He and some hot French babe, they saved some important people, and ..."

Ruffin paused.

"You mean...?"

Burton nodded.

"That's right Ruffin. Our Lieutenant, whom you just called some 90 day wonder, has seen more combat in the air and on the ground than any man in this group myself included. A lot of that combat time was behind enemy lines. His commission was not given in some classroom but on the battlefield. When I was asked if I needed anything to complete the mission this group has, I asked for the best man the 8th Air Force has ever produced. Our Mr. Stoppable was the man that showed up. Now when your men start complaining about listening to our Mr. Stoppable, you let them know that if they do what he tells them to do, when he tells them to do it and how he tells them to do it they just might make it through this war."

Ruffin nodded and thought for a moment. There was a lot more to the young blonde headed officer who had showed up in their midst.

"Yes, sir. Sir? is there anything I can do for Mr. Stoppable?"

Burtons nodded.

"Yes, Ruffin. Give him the respect and support he deserves. You just might find a friend in our Mr. Stoppable. Remember, he was just a Sargent like you. He has a heart for the enlisted man cause he was one. He doesn't suffer fools or bullies officers included. Also, you might want to pass on some information to the pranksters in the group that might have ideas of pranking our lieutenant. Let them know that our Lieutenant has fought some of the best Germans soldiers hand to hand and beaten them. If they want to try something they do it at their own risk. And one more thing, he had to leave that hot French babe behind in France to come back here."

Ruffin nodded.

Burton stood up and went back behind his desk.

"I would try and help Mr. Stoppable the best you can. He is here to save lives. The lives of the men of this group."

Ruffin smiled.

"Sir, you would happen to know what Mr. Stoppable likes to drink. I think a little meeting between the two of us is in order.

Burton shook his head while he smiled.

"I am not sure. Check a couple of the pubs just outside of the base. I am sure they might be able to tell you."

* * *

December 10, 1944

Ron laid back on his cot while Rufus munched on a cracker on his bedside table. The men of his first group had taken care of Rufus until he had arrived back at this former base. The little guy was very happy to see his owner. There had been quite a party that first night back. Brick was there and was flying with a new crew. Everyone wanted to know what he had been doing and what had happened. Captain Hobble had told him that the news out of Germany was that the rest of the crew was in a prisoner of war camp. Ron had reported what he had heard about Rodeghan. Hobble had just nodded and said he would forward the information to the proper authorities.

He didn't get to spend a lot of time on his old base. New orders came through transferring him to a new base and and a new group that apparently needed help. The bombers were not getting hit as hard as they used to be but the fighting was still bad. So he was sent to this new base to train the men in gunnery, weapons and what to do if they were ever shot down. He was also effectively grounded for the time being. His duties were on the base. Some in the chain of command had decided that he had done enough for now. Besides, if Kim ever found out he had been flying combat again she would find a way to find him. What she had promised to do to him if she ever found him flying combat again made him shiver.

Standing up he walked over to the window and looked out. It was cold and gloomy outside. It was November and there was talk that the war would be over by Christmas. He didn't put a lot of faith in that rumor. He had seen how the Germans fought. They could fight for a little while longer in his opinion. His room was warm against the cold outside. Looking around he stared at the other bed in the room. As an officer now he had a semi-private room while on the base. His former roommate had been a navigator. He had barely had time to get to know the man before the bomber he was a crewman on was blown to bits over Germany. Apparently they were on the bomb run with the bomb bay doors open when there was a direct hit by flak. There was a flash, a boom, and one plane and 10 lives ceased to exist.

His reception on the base had been as cool as the weather. He could understand. He was the new guy with an unpopular job trying to teach the crewman of the bombers some things that might keep them alive. He was also young and a Lieutenant. "90 day wonder" was the name he heard behind his back. He could not blame them. He and the others of the MadDawg had said the same thing about the training officers back when he was just an airman. Add to the fact that he was the same age as most of the regular airmen of the base and he was just out of luck. But that was okay by him. He had a job to do and he was going to do it. A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sgt. Ruffin came into the room and saluted.

"Sorry Sir, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to go over some of the training schedule with you. I also brought the mail. There a couple of letters here from the States and a couple from someplace in France."

Ron smiled and held out his hand for the mail. He flipped though the letters till he saw the two letters from Kim. A smile came over his face.

"Thank you Sgt. Ruffin. I appreciate it. Relax and sit down while we go over everything."

Ruffin gave a little grin.

"Begging your pardon Sir, I hope you don't mind, but I thought I might bring some refreshments."

Ruffin pulled a couple of bottles of Ron's favorite beer out of a bag he was carrying. A bigger smile came over Ron's face.

"Now your talking Sargent. How did you know?"

Ruffin smiled.

"I asked around a couple of the pubs. They told me what you had been ordering."

He placed the bottles on the table.

"The colonel told me a few things about you."

Ron turned to look out the windows.

"He did?"

Ruffin stood straight.

"Yes Sir and it is an honor to know you Sir. And a privilege to serve with you. "

Ron turned around and smiled.

"Don't let it go to my head Sargent. A lot of crazy things happened for me to get here. I am still an crewman by heart."

He shook Ruffin's hand.

"Now let's crack open those drinks and get some work done. And when it's just the two of us, my name is Ron."

Ruffin relaxed and smiled.

"Ron, my name is Cliff."

* * *

December 12, 1944  
Chartres, France

Walking into the post office Kim nodded to a couple of the townspeople she recognized. As she approached the main desk Leon smiled at her.

"Good morning Kimberly. How are you today?"

Smiling Kim handed over a few letters.

"Doing very well Leon. How is the new job?"

Leon nodded.

"It's different from farming, but I like it. Thank you for the referral."

He took a look at the stack of letters and smiled at a couple of them. Turning he placed them in a bag behind him. Turning he walked over to a number of boxes and pulled a stack of letters from one of them. Walking back to Kim he handed her the stack of mail.

"Here is your mail, there seems to be a couple from a certain young man in England. How is Ron?"

Kim smiled as she sorted through the letters to see Ron's handwriting on two of them. A sigh came from her lips as she tapped them with her fingers.

"He's doing well. They have him training different units in need of help. He can do training flights but no more combat."

Leon smiled.

"That is good, he had done quite enough. How about you? How are you and what are you up to now?"

Putting the letters in her bag Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Mainly organizing all the stained glass that was taken out of the Cathedral. So far it looks like we have found just about all of it. The townspeople did a great job hiding all of it, but some just were destroyed in the fighting. Not a lot we could do about that. Mom is working hard at the clinic. Dad works here at the academy and some in Paris. Tim and Jim are back in school now they have that running again."

Turning Kim headed for the door.

"Have a good day Leon, see you again in a day or two."

Exiting the Post Office Kim headed for her mom's office. Waving to the receptionist she made her way to the back of the office. Opening the door to her mom's office she stepped in and took a seat by one of the windows. She placed most of the mail on her mom's desk and held onto the two letters from Ron. She took one of Ron's letters and opened it. A picture fell out of the letter into her lap. It was a picture of him standing by a fence on some part of the base that he was on. His pet rat, Rufus was standing on his shoulder. She studied the face in the picture and sighed. She really missed him, his voice, his touch, his arms around her. Placing the photo in her lap she began to read. She savored every word he wrote and made sure she read each line carefully. She was so intent as to what she was reading she didn't know that her mom had entered the office.

Ann stood there are several moments watching her daughter. She could tell Kim was deep into the letter from the young man who meant so much to her and James. Ron had not only saved Kim's life, but also their own lives. Tim and Jim adored Ron. He was the big brother they never had. The townspeople remembered and honored the man who had done so much for the city. Ann could tell that her daughter was deeply in love. The two had had a very important conversation that last night that Ron was there. Whatever they talked about had given her daughter a fire in her heart. A number of young men had asked Kim out a few times but they were always turned down. Ann waited a few more seconds before clearing her throat loudly. Kim nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Mom! You scared me. Uhhh...how long were you standing there?"

Laughing Ann walked over to the chair next to Kim.

"About a couple of minutes. You seemed to be concentrating on Ron's letter and I didn't want to disturb you."

Kim gave her mom a look with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay just how do you know who the letter is from?"

Ann smiled at her daughter with a tilt to her head.

"Oh come on Kimmie. Give your mother some credit. A bomb could have gone off outside and you would not have known."

Ann saw the picture of Ron and reached over to pick it up out of Kim's lap.

"Oh that's a good picture of Ron!"

Kim tried to grab the picture back.

"MOM! That's mine!"

Ann snatched it back out of her reach.

"Oh really, I don't see your name on it."

Kim gave her mom a sweet smile.

"Take a closer look."

Ann had a big smile on her face until she turned to picture over and saw a note on the back.

"To Kim, Love, Ron."

Ann's smile dissolved as she read the note. She handed the picture back to her daughter.

"Let me go over the mail and then we'll go get something to eat."

Kim started reading Ron's letter again as Ann opened one of the letters on her desk. Kim noted that it appeared to be from her mother's sister who had married a man from Belgium. Kim was deep into Ron's letter when her mother gave out a little exclamation. She faced her mother.

"Mom, is anything wrong?"

Ann shook her head.

"No not really, your Aunt Junelle is going through a little difficulty. The battlelines have past them but she is still trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. She was asking if you would mind coming out there and giving her a hand for a few days. You could stay with them for Christmas."

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I don't like the idea of missing Christmas with the family but if she needs me I'm there. I just need to let Ron know where to write. Now where is Aunt Junelle now?"

Ann smiled at her.

"Oh, it a nice little town in Belguim. Real quiet area of the war. Bastogne is the name."

* * *

December 12, 1944

"Now, any questions? Remember, the regular German soldier is not a fool. He is smart, motivated and most likely better armed than you might be. Your sidearm is your best friend. If you can evade you should be able to get a better weapon if you work at it."

One of the men shook his head.

"Lieutenant, what good is our .45 against a Kraut with a burpgun."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"It all depends on the situation. I took out a Nazi officer when he was about six feet away. One shot between the eyes and he dropped like a rock. Keep your eyes open and your mind open. Use whatever you have on hand."

Ron pulled out one of the liberator pistols.

"The Resistance started with these and worked their way up."

One of the airman laughed.

"What good is that little thing?"

Ron smiled.

"Well KP was able to convince a German soldier to remove his helmet. From the inside as she put a bullet through his skull."

The men in the group mummered as Ron finished talking. He placed the pistol on the table next to him.

"I think that will do for now. We'll take a break. Be back in fifteen minutes."

The men talked amoung themselves as they walked out. Two of the men approached Ron and saluted. Ron paused and saluted back.

"What can I do for you men?"

The first man spoke.

"Sir, did you really climb out of a ball turrent as it fell?"

Ron smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't have much choice. The plane was badly damaged and the hydrolyics were shot out. They would have to belly land. I had a choice to stay with the plane and get crushed when it landed or drop the turrent and try to get out. Also, our plane was so shot up that dropping the turret improved their chances of making it."

The men snapped to attention and saluted Ron again.

"Sir, it is an honor to serve under you."

Ron returned the salute.

"You guys go ahead and take a break. And remember just a few short months ago I was just an Airman like you. Life has a way of changing things. Just keep your head on your shoulders or a Kraut just might remove it for you."

The men turned and left the hangar where Ron had been instructing. As they left a group of officers who were some of the bombardiers came into the hanger. Ron looked up from his work.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

One of the men stuck out his hand.

"Lt. Stoppable, my name is Larry Devers. I am the bombardier on the "Lucky Lady". Some of us would like to talk to you. We want to live through this war and while we have had bombardier training crammed into our heads, our gunnery training was left a little bit to be desired. We were hoping you might have some suggestions."

Ron scratched his head.

"Well guys, I haven't had time to check out those chin turrets that you have now. My group didn't have them till after I got shot down. Tell you what. Let me finish with the airmen and I'll climb up in one of your planes and check out the new setup. Maybe I can come up with something. Also, I'll be happy to show you anything else that might help, in the air or on the ground."

One of the other Bombardiers smiled and put out his hand.

"Tell you what Lt. Stoppable, meet us at 1600 hrs at the "Kickin Ass" and we'll go from there."

Ron shook the man's hand.

"I'll find you. Let anyone else who might be interested to be there. I can't promise anything but I'll do my best."

Devers shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll tell you what Ron and I think I speak for everyone here. I'd rather hear suggestions from a man who has actually done what he is talking about rather than someone reciting it out of a manual. We see you at 1600 hours."

The group shook hands with Ron and filed out as the air crews returned from their break. At the other end of the hanger stood a number of officers. Gene Benard III sneered at the group leaving.

"Well I guess those boys are over their hero worship for the time being."

Randolph Warning shook his head at his friends comment.

"Gee, Gene, got a problem with Stoppable?"

Benard spun to face him.

"Yeah I got a problem with a man with no class, no training, never been to OCS being an officer. He is an AIRMAN not an officer-wana-be."

Warning smiled.

"Or is it the fact that an ordinary airman has more awards in combat than you will ever see. That his commission was awarded to him on the battlefield. That he has personal commendation from Patton, Dolittle as well as other high ranking officers. Face it Gene, you are so green with envy that someone might think you are a tree."

Gene seethed at the comment.

"My best friend Rodeghan was the navigator on Stoppable's plane before they got shot down. He told me a lot about Stoppable, how he was just a crude airman and had become a pet to some of the officers in the group."

Warning smiled.

"Oh, because General Dolittle witnessed what had the be the most incredible act of lunacy, bravery or self sacrifice when he told his crew to drop the ball he was in. He then bailed out of the falling turret and landed right in front of Dolittle. His act became a procedure that saved a few airman with the guts to do the same thing."

Gene laughed.

"Well, I guess you are one of the hero worshipers. Just to let you know, I am not the only one that doesn't think Stoppable deserves to be here. He'll get what is coming to him."

Warning got right in Gene's face.

"Go ahead Gene, take your best shot. You and your buddies. Just remember that whatever you might have up your sleeve, Stoppable has probably seen a lot worse. He has fought Germans hand to hand. Now if you and your buddies want to try something, don't go crying to the MPs when he kicks your collective asses."

* * *

December 15, 1945

Bastogne, Belgium

Kim glanced out of the window of the truck she was riding in. She had hitched a ride with a company of U.S. troops heading for Bastogne. They were pulling into the center of the city. The town was full of troops and townspeople going about their business. Christmas was about ten days away. She hoped to be able to help her aunt then head back home for the new year. She hated having to spend Christmas away from home, but her aunt really needed her help to get her house in order and to help with the family. She patted the driver on the arm and pointed to the Town Hall. The driver nodded and pulled the truck over in front of the building. Getting out she pulled her bag from the floorboard and shut the door.

"Thanks for the ride guys. Have a Merry Christmas."

The driver nodded as the covering on the side of the truck flipped up. A young officer tipped his helmet to her.

"You are welcome Madamoselle Possible. Merry Christmas to you to. We are lucky to be assigned in this area. It's nice and quiet. Nothing is happening and nothing will happen. The war will be over soon and we all go back home."

Kim waved and headed into the Town Hall.

The lieutenant dropped the siding of the truck back down and nodded to the driver. He pulled out into the line of traffic. The officer settled back in the back of the truck and bundled himself against the cold. They had been ordered to transport the girl to Bastonge and that had been accomplished. He shuddered remembering the moment when the platoon sergeant had handed him an order signed by Patton to take the young lady to Bastogne as they made their way to the front. He had been in the army long enough to know it was best not to cross or fail superior officer especially when that officer was a General.

Kim opened the door to the Town Hall and stepped into the building to see her aunt waiting for her. Janelle stepped over and gave her a hug.

"Kimmie, it is so good to see you and thank you for coming. Look at you. How you have grown! Let's get you to the house and settled in. Valmont is waiting for us at home and Danelle, Angelique, and Louise are excited that you are coming. Can I help you with anything?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, I am used to traveling light."

Janelle gave the same little smile her sister Ann gave when a mischievous thought came to her mind.

"So I heard, especially when you are not traveling alone?"

Kim blushed.

Janelle giggled.

"It's okay Kimmie, that was from your mother. I don't know if she had said, but she loves that young man."

A sly smile crossed Kim's face.

"Not half as much as I do."

Kim looked around the town as they walked up the street. There was some damage to buildings here and there, but most building seem to be in pretty good shape. People were out doing things that they would normally do. There were a lot of troops in town and there was was a steady stream of trucks and tanks passing through. Snow and ice covered the streets and there was bite to the air. She was glad she was running around in the woods now. Of course a certain man would be with her and she was sure they would find interesting ways to stay warm. The walk to her aunt's house would be short and she was looking forward to seeing her aunt's and her cousins. Hopefully it would be a quiet time for the next few days. She was looking forward to it.

* * *

December 19, 1944

Walking down the flight line, Ron looked at the various planes being worked on by the maintenance crews. The whole group was standing down for a day after several days of operations. Everyone welcomed the break. A letter from Kim had arrived days before telling him that she was spending the next few days in a town named Bastogne with some of her mom's family. He had hoped to find a way to surprise her by flying in but so far he had not been able to swing it. He waved to one of the crew's as the air horn for the base sounded the alarm. Looking around he could see various aircrew who had been working around their planes start running for the main briefing hall. Something was up. He joined in the rush to the hall and found a place to stand halfway back on the right side. Some men were still coming in when Col. Burton strode quickly into the room. Everyone was quiet before he could start to speak.

"Everyone, an emergency situation has developed. The German Army started a surprise attack yesterday along a long front. Command still does not have a firm hand on how big the attack is but casualties appear to be high. The cities of St. Vith and Bastogne are in danger of being overrun. We are on emergency tactical operations. Our targets now will be troop concentrations, rail lines, supply dumps and any other targets that are supporting the attack. The weather has everything socked in but we will do the best we can. Any questions?"

The commander of one of the planes, "The Blue Derby", stood up.

"Sir, I don't have a bombardier. Any chance of getting a new one?"

Burton shook his head.

"No, but I'll try and get you at least someone who can toggle."

Ron raised his hand.

"Sir, I think I can handle that. Lt. Devers showed me a lot during a training flight recently."

Burton thought for a moment.

"You are supposed to stay on the ground Lt. Stoppable. Those orders come from Gen. Doolittle himself. It could cost me a lot if I let you fly."

Ron shook his head.

"I'll take the responsibility Sir. I'll go if the crew will have me."

Burton turned to Captain Flynn the pilot of "The Blue Derby".

"Captain Flynn, is that okay with you and your crew?"

Flynn looked a little pale as he glanced back and forth between Ron and Col. Burton.

"Sir, I would be in line for a Section 8 to turn down an offer like this. Lt. Stoppable would be welcome on our plane any day."

There were several nods among the crew around him.

Burton nodded.

"Then it is set. The crews are arming the planes as we speak. Get ready for flight operations by 1300 hrs. That is all."

Ron made his way over to the area where the crew of "The Blue Derby" was sitting. Flynn shook Ron's hand as he walked up to the group.

"Welcome to the crew Ron. It will be an honor to have you aboard."

Ron looked around at the crew.

"I will be honored to fly with you guys. Let's get ready."

December 19, 1945

Bastogne, Belguim

The sound of explosions shook the cellar. Her little cousins screamed as dust settled from the rafters of the church above. Tanks and trucks thundered outside as Allied troops passed through. She had not been at her aunt's home hardly any time before the sounds of explosions and fighting came from the east. No one seemed to know what was going on just that there was a lot of fighting going on. Her aunt and uncle talked about leaving but thought no, the war was almost over. No one would be starting an attack in the weather they were having. It was freezing cold and there was heavy overcast. There was no way any aircraft would be flying. No one would attack through the Ardennes. It just didn't make any sense. Besides the Germans were beaten. But, the Germans were just outside the city.

Kim cringed as there was another series of explosions outside. Then the door to the basement flew open and a group of medics came down the stairs carrying a stretcher. A wounded man moaned as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Kim turned her nieces face away from the sight. The poor man was missing a leg and a bloody bandage covered what was left of his face. More medics and townspeople came down the stairs all carrying wounded men. An U.S. Army Captain spoke from the stairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry but we will have to ask you to move a little. We need the safety of the space for the wounded."

Kim handed her niece to her uncle and walked over to the officer.

"Captain, my name is Kim Possible. I have fought as leader with the French Resistance. Is there anything I can do."

The Captain looked at her.

"Miss, I am sorry but I really don't have time to talk with you. I have no idea of who you are. So just stand aside and let me do my job."

A Lieutenant who was coming down the stairs stopped and spoke with the Captain. Kim recognized the lieutenant as the one who had helped her get to town. She watched as he told the Captain a few things. The Captain's eyes enlarged as he stared at her for a moment. He cleared his throat.

"Okay Miss Possible. I can use some help. We need all we can get. This church is going to be an aid station and we will need all the medical supplies you can find."

Kim nodded.

"Right Captain, I'll see what I can do."

She turned to face her uncle.

"Where are the nearest Pharmacies?"

Her uncle thought for a few seconds.

"There are two just around the corner. Wait, I'll go with you."

Kim shook her head.

"No you need to stay here with Aunt Janelle. You can help the soldiers set things up down here. They could really help if they need an interpreter."

Her uncle nodded.

"Okay Kimberly, I think you know what you are talking about. Go, help the soldiers as much as you can. While you are gone I'll make a list of all the pharmacies. Your Aunt Janelle will talk with the other mothers and wives and see if they can't make up some bandages."

Kim gave her uncle a hug and ran over to the lieutenant who had brought her into town was standing.

"Lieutenant James? Do you have some men to help me? I am going to find as many pharmacies that I can and get all the supplies we can from them."

The building shook from a nearby explosion. Kim partially ducked and looked around.

"I have a feeling we are going to need them."

The Lieutenant nodded.

"I'll go with you."

He turned and called out to some of the men near him. They all turned and headed up the stairs and outside of the church. A line of trucks pulled up outside and troops started to spill out of them. A tall officer turned and called to the men.

"Easy Company, this way."

The lieutenant nodded to the new arrivals.

"That's the 101'st Airborne. They'll be a big help."

Kim looked around and pointed up the street.

"We need to go that way."

The group ran up the street as shells exploded in the distance.

* * *

The "Blue Derby" rocked back and forth as they flew through the murky clouds. Ron held on as best he could. He was a little out of his element as now he was in the nose of the plane and not in the ball turrent. They were heading to a target that hopefully they would be able to see when they got there. Ron knew of the things he did need to do, like walk back to the bomb bay and pull the pins so the bombs would arm themselves when they fell. Now all he had to do is wait for the plane in front of him to drop their bombs. He would drop when they did. Not exactly accurate but from what they had heard the Germans were crowded so thick where they were heading they were bound to hit something. Any help would be appreciated.

The news, what little was filtering back was not good. The German Army had started a major offense. The Allied troops had been thrown back. St. Vith was nearly surrounded and Bastogne was surrounded. That was something that really stuck in Ron's gut. The last he had heard was that Kim was in Bastogne. He could only hope she was okay.

They were heading for a crossroad area near a town called Malmedy. Command knew of a heavy concentration of German tanks and supporting troops in that area. They were trying to cross the river near Ambleve. They most likely would not be able to see a lot of their target, but since the entire area was crawling with Germans and their tanks. The pilot called down to Ron.

"Ron, we are getting ready to drop. You know what to do."

Ron acknowledged.

"Right Captain, the bombs are ready. I took the arming pins out earlier. Standby for bomb bay doors."

Ron took his place in the bombardier's seat. There was no Norden bomb sight since he was just toggling. Reaching over he flipped the switch to open the bomb bay doors when he saw them opening on the planes in front of him. According to the briefing, the Germans below him were SS troops under some guy called Piepier. The pathfinder plane in front would drop soon and he concentrated on that plane. The planes remained on course then the lead plane dropped its load. Ron toggled his switch and the bomber leaped up with the drop of the bombs.

Major Wilhem Du stood behind the driver of the half-track he was riding in. As he had little to no training in tanks the commander of the group Peiper had placed him there. He was in charge of maintaining supplies for the group. It was a let down to be assigned like this but he knew better than to complain. His other duties had been to take charge of whatever prisoners the group captured. This SS group was not known for taking prisoners. That fact was proved by the men who now lay dead in a field near a town called Malmedy. The men were part of the U.S. Army. 285th field artillery observation Battalion. There were other troops mixed in. They had been captured when the column they were traveling in almost ran into the Germans. They were quickly captured and gathered in a field. Then the order was given and they were all gunned down.

Du grabbed on to the armor lip in front of him and the half-track braked suddenly and veered off the road. They were dispersing again to attack a line of trees in front of them when he heard the drone of bombers. There were broken clouds above them. Du recognized the sounds of heavy bombers, they would be heading for the rear areas. Raising his binoculars he scanned the treeline in front of him. The the earth in front of him erupted in a terrific explosions. More followed. Du looked up to see more bombs coming through the broken clouds. His last thought was that one looked like it was going to be close. It was close as the 150lbs bomb made a direct hit on his half-track. He saw a flash and felt warm before all feelings ceased.

Ron flipped the switch to close the bomb bay doors and was greeted with nothing. He flipped the switch again and still got nothing. He clicked on the intercom.

"Pilot, there is something wrong with the bomb bay doors. I can't get them to close."

The pilot called back.

"Well, get back there with Sgt. Tuttle and see if the two of you can get it closed. If not we might have a problem getting back. The drag is going to be tough."

Ron called back.

"Alright. Sgt Tuttle, meet me back there."

Ron crawled out of the nose and made his way back to the bomb bay doors. Tuttle pointed to the fuze box.

"The fuse shorted out. We will have to crank it shut,"

Ron pulled the handle from the mount and and pushed into socket that would close the doors. He started to crank at a steady pace. It took some time and not a little energy but soon the doors locked shut. The pilot called back.

"That got it. We'll..."

The pilot's words were cut off with a giant explosion. The plane rocked and bounced in the air and spun a couple of times. Ron regained his feet and made his way toward the front of the plane as wind howled through the plane. Something bad had happened. When Ron got to the cockpit he noticed that the control panel was shattered as well as the windows. He also noticed that the nose of the plane was gone.

The pilot grunted as he struggled with the plane. Looking over Ron could see that the co-pilot was beyond help as his head was missing. The pilot glanced over to Ron.

"AA fire. Had to be a least an eighty-eight. The nose is gone and along with it our navigator. It took out everything in here. I have only an idea where we were but now I don't know . I don't even know which way we are going. We lost two engines also. I can keep it straight. We can only hope we are heading the right direction."

Ron looked around. They were deep in the clouds.

"Kept it steady. I'll look out and see if I can see anything. Take it down slowly and maybe we and break though and catch a landmark."

The pilot nodded and slowly eased the plane down through the clouds. They kept going and hoped for the best. After a few minutes they broke through the clouds and Ron got a good look at the ground. It was not to his liking. There were tanks all over the place and he could recognize them as German. They were over German territory or an area they controlled. Tracers floated up and around them. Ron ran forward.

"Get us back up. Those are Krauts and they are shooting at us."

The pilot shook his head.

'I can't. I am barely keeping it in the air now. I do recognize the area. We are near Bastogne."

The plane reeled as a couple of line of tracers found the left wing and proceeded to chew it to pieces. One of the remaining engines burst into flames, then fell off the wing. The pilot muttered a curse.

"That's it. We are going down. Get everyone ready. I see Bastogne in front of us. When we get close I'll hit the bailout bell. Hopefully everyone will land in friendly territory."

Ron nodded and went back to pass the word. The bomb bay doors could not be opened easily so the crew gathered by the rear door. Looking out the waist window Ron realized how low they were. The bell sounded and everyone bailed out. Ron groaned as he jumped.

"I really hate parachutes."

Ron's chute snapped open over him and he took a chance to look down. A town was below him. He hoped it really was Bastogne and that friendly forces still held the town. He thought about the fact that Kim was down there somewhere, alive he hoped. He would live through her ire just as long as she was okay. He pulled on the shrouds to guide himself down. There was an open area near the center of town. He could see several vehicles and happily they were U.S. Army. He readied himself for the landing and when he hit he rolled with the drop. The bricks under the snow told him it might have been unwise to land there but oh well bruises and broken bones would heal. Struggling to his feet he could see some of the troops walking toward him. Gathering in his chute he took his flight helmet off and dropped it to the ground. A couple of soldiers came up and helped him out of his chute harness. One of them slapped him on the back. There was another tap on his back trying to get his attention. He turned around as his brown eyes locked on to a pair of green ones full of fire and framed by a mane of red hair.

Kim scrambled up against one of the buildings as another explosions echoed up the street. She had spent most of the day basically raiding all the pharmacies or stores that had medical supplies. Everything that could be scraped up was being sent to aid stations all across the city. Civilian and military causalities were all being taken to those aid stations around the city. She was also helping gather what ever food that could be food and get it to a safe place.

She took a few breaths to try and calm her nerves. It had been an eventful day. A blonde haired soldier hurried by on some errand and her thoughts went to another blonde haired soldier. Luckily he was nowhere near all this chaos. His promise never to go near combat again with the hearty support of his commanding officers made her feel better. The sputtering roar of airplane engines caught her ears. A B-17 came in low over the city. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw it. She was amazed it was ever flying. The nose had been blasted apart and the rest of the plane was shot to pieces. Two engines were on fire as dots fell from the plane and chutes blossomed over them. One in particular was coming down close to her. Apparently the airman had seen the park a block over and was trying to hit it to land. She hurried over to see if she could help.

The man under the chute appeared to know what he was doing as he could somewhat control the chute which she understood was something that not many could do. It was something Ron could do very well. In fact this airman was as good as Ron was. She watched as he hit the ground and rolled with the fall. This was not some novice. This airman had dropped from a chute before. e The experience was plain. But, there was something about the physique of the person that was familiar. She started walking out into the park as the airman stood and gathered his chute. Some soldiers helped him out of his chute harness and he took off his flight helmet. A very familiar crop of blonde hair appeared. The man turned his head to speak to one of the soldiers and she saw the profile and got all the answers she needed. Walking up behind him she tapped him hard on the shoulder. He turned around and his brown eyes meet her green ones.

Ron smiled.

"Uh, hiya KP."

Kim was ready to lay into him then she stopped. Looking into those brown eyes her quick anger subsided. She jumped into his arms and laid a kiss on him that threatened to pull his lungs out of his chest. Then pulling back she glared into his eyes.

"Okay, what in the HELL are you doing here? What was our agreement?"

He looked her full in the face.

"I was about the ask the same of you. What are you doing out here and not somewhere safe. Our agreement was not for either of us to seek out any action. Now I know you were invited here by your family so I can't say anything about you being here. The war sorta came to you. But do you have to be out in the line of fire?"

Kim bowed her head. He had her dead to rights there. She looked back at him.

"Okay, guilty there. But again why are you here?"

Ron shook his head as he touched her cheek. She closed his eyes at his touch. It was something she so missed.

"Okay, I have been on the ground and I didn't seek any combat. But this breakthrough called up everybody. The group was running a mission and one of the planes was short a crewman. I could not just sit back and let them go up short. We completed the mission but took a bad hit. We had no idea where we were until the pilot recognized the town. The plane was in bad shape so we jumped and here I am."

Kim pulled him into a hug and realized they had been giving quite a show. Lt. James was standing to the side. She waved him over.

"Lt. James, this is Lt. Ron Stoppable, my fi... best friend in the world. Ron this is Lt. James. He and I have been working around here."

Ron turned to the officer and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lt. James."

Another officer stepped up to them. Ron recognized the rank of Colonel on his collar. He snapped to attention and saluted the officer.

"Sir Lt. Ron Stoppable, U.S. Army Air Corps."

The Colonel returned the salute.

"Colonel Williams Mr. Stoppable. Looks like you had a rough ride. Were you able to see much?"

Ron gave the Colonel a look.

"Sir, I am surprised that you are holding on. You have a lot of heavy stuff around you."

Williams nodded.

"I figured but I think you need to report to Gen. McAuliffe. He is in command. Anything you can tell him will be of help."

The Colonel turned to Kim.

"I believe you are Miss Kim Possible. The town leaders mentioned that you have been a Resistance leader in the past. They would like you to act as the liaison between our headquarters and the townspeople. If both of you would follow me?"

Ron put his arm around Kim as they followed the Colonel up the street. They came upon a large building guarded by soldiers and followed the officer in. He escorted them past several rooms and down a hall. Knocking on a door he entered.

"Gen. McAuliffe. I have one of the airman that just dropped into town with me as well as that young lady who was a Resistance leader. Sir, this is Lt. Ron Stoppable and Miss Kim Possible."

Ron saluted as he came to attention and Kim stood by his side.

The General turned to face them and returned Ron's salute.

"Well, son, I hope you might tell me what might be around me and coming this way."

Ron shook his head.

"Sir, I could not see a great deal but what I was was a lot of troops, a lot of tanks and a lot of artillery. They were either already moving into position or heading this way."

Gen. McAuliffe winced.

"I figured as such. Miss Possible, nice to meet you. I'll need to meet with you tomorrow to discuss what you might be able to do for us besides what you are already doing. Lt. Stoppable, I would like to add you to my staff as an air corps liasion. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

December 22  
Bastogne, Belguim

Ron was working with the staff trying to arrange for a supply drop when Kim stepped up to his side. While he had been working in the headquarters she had been working with the townspeople and the troops getting help were it was need. Right now they were starting to run low on everything. Kim was helping the townspeople to scour the town for anything that could be used. Kim was about to ask Ron something when Gen. McAuliffe called them into his office. As they entered he was holding a piece of paper.

"Lt. Stoppable, Miss Possible, good morning. I just received a message from General Patton. As you may know he is working his way here to relieve us. I just happened to mention both of your names in a message to him. You can imagine my surprise in his message back to me. He told me quite a bit about the two of you. I must say it will be nice to have you here. I need people with a lot of experience, and from what he said you are about the most experienced people behind the lines he knows of."

There was a knock at the door and the Generals executive officer came into the room.

"Sir, where is a German officer under a flag of truce with a message for you."

McAuliffe motioned Kim and Ron ahead of him and they walked into the main room. The exec handed McAuliffe a sheet of paper. He read the paper out loud.

 _To the U.S.A. Commander of the encircled town of Bastogne._ _The fortune of war is changing. This time the U.S.A. forces in and near Bastogne have been encircled by strong German armored units. More German armored units have crossed the river Our near Ortheuville, have taken Marche and reached St. Hubert by passing through Hompre-Sibret-Tillet. Libramont is in German hands._ _There is only one possibility to save the encircled U.S.A. troops from total annihilation: that is the honourable surrender of the encircled town. In order to think it over a term of two hours will be granted beginning with the presentation of this note._ _If this proposal should be rejected one German Artillery Corps and six heavy A. A. Battalions are ready to annihilate the U.S.A. troops in and near Bastogne. The order for firing will be given immediately after this two hours term._ _All the serious civilian losses caused by this artillery fire would not correspond with the well-known American humanity._ _The German Commander._

McAuliffe thought for a moment.

"How should I respond to this?"

Ron who had been listen as the General read the message was helping himself to a cup of coffee. He accidently overfilled the cup and spilled hot coffee all over his hand and legs. He shouted out.

"NUTS! Oh sorry sir."

McAuliffe laughed.

"That is quite alright Mr. Stoppable."

The General thought for a moment.

"Well Mr. Stoppable. I think you just gave me my answer and the answer to the Germans. Take this message."

A communications officer readied a message paper. McAuliffe smiled at Ron as he spoke.

"To the German Commander.

NUTS!

The American Commander."

The officers around the room laughed and cheered as the message was forwarded to the waiting German officer.

* * *

Greetings all. Sorry for taking so long to post. A lot of life and one massive writers block didn't help things. Also, I really had to think on this one as so much is happening. The Battle of the Bulge was an important time during the war. So many people all the way up to and including Eisenhower believed that if the Germans were not beaten already then they would in no way start a massive attack. Especially through the Ardennes which was a very difficult area to traverse in good weather much less winter snow.

The attack came as a total surprise for the Allies. But the Germans got a surprise also. Instead of totally running away the U.S. troops turned and fought harder than they ever have. One artillery unit was almost over run until they turned their guns on the German tanks and destroyed them by direct fire.

The battle went down in history as one of the greatest battle of the war. Bastogne was completely surrounded by the 20th of December and the German commander sent that note to the U.S. commander. I thought the little thing with Ron would work perfect for the General's answer.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop me a review when you can I would appreciate it.

The Captain


	13. Chapter 13

The Fox and the MadDawg  
Chapter 13

* * *

Ron's shoes were soaking wet and cold as he made his way through the snow. He was making his way to one of the areas of the lines to help fix a .50 cal that was not working for one of the units. A heavy machine gun like that was a great asset to any position and if it was not working it didn't help. The German forces had been attacking all around the town for the past few days. Everything was in short supply. Food, ammo, medical supplies were running out. It had been five days since the German Army had requested their surrender and Ron's burnt hand that had produced a unique answer to that request. Since then the constant attacks had tested the resolve of everyone. Ron had been serving at the headquarters as a runner, weapons repairman and liaison with the Air Corps.

The latter had not been much. However, he had a some inside knowledge on army operations and air corps operations. When a message got to General Doolittle that he was in Bastogne orders came down that anything that he requested was given priority. He was able to direct the planes to areas where supplies could be dropped. It was not much but it helped.

Kim was still working with the troops and the townspeople. She had nearly been killed when German bombers had made it through and hit the city. One of the main aid stations had been hit while she had been working there. She had been lucky to get out alive. She had been buried in the rubble. It had taken a couple of hours to dig her and the remaining survivors out. One thing had happened though. There was a bad cut on her face. It had taken a little talking to her to calm her down. He had held her close and spoken to her.

"That piece of shrapnel could have taken your head off. That little cut is nothing compared to that. As long as your head is still on your shoulders you are beautiful."

Kim had giggled then.

"So, if I lose my head I'll be ugly then?"

That had started him giggling. The giggles ended in a kiss and a long snuggle.

That had been only a day or so ago. Now he was trudging through the snow hoping that some trigger happy soldier would not shoot him even though he was coming from the rear. Shooting could come from any direction so he had learned to shout out when he was challenged. A hole in the helmet he was wearing was the result of him not answering a challenge quick enough. Luckily he had stumbled at the same moment the soldier challenging him had fired. Instead of the bullet going through his skull it had gone through the top front of his helmet, passed between the exterior of the helmet and the liner inside and exited the rear of the helmet. He kept the helmet both as a souvenir and a lesson. He heard the click of a rifle safety and a low voice.

"Apple?"

Ron stopped and spoke slowly and distinctly called out.

"Pie"

The soldier lowered his rifle.

"You the man to fix our gun?"

Ron nodded as he walked forward.

"Yeah, if I can."

The soldier pointed over behind him.

"The foxhole is over there. I sure hope you can get it fixed. There have been a lot of Krauts around here lately. That little lady makes them nervous when she starts talking. I like it when they are nervous."

Ron nodded.

"I used to love to hear my two ladies going off beside my head when I was taking popshots at an ME-109."

The soldier looked at him.

"HUH?"

Ron kept walking.

"I am Army Air Corps. I was a ball turret gunner for awhile. That is before I got shot down, then spent months with the Resistance, then back to the Air Corps. I was on a mission hitting one of the Kraut columns before I got shot down again. Here I am back fighting on the ground. That's the third time I've had to bail out of a plane. It's starting to get on my nerves."

The soldier gave him a hard look.

"You're the MadDawg. We were looking for you a few months ago when some other troops found you."

Ron glanced over to him as he crawled down into the foxhole.

"Yeah, that's what some people call me. Now, let me see what I can do with this little lady."

* * *

Kim carried some .50 cal ammo from one of the trucks to a jeep that was getting ready to take it to the front. It was the same jeep that had carried Ron forward to help fix one of the guns. She placed the heavy box in the back and stepped back. Her jaw still ached. The doctor had put in a couple of stitches on the cut she had gotten from the collapsed hospital she had been working at.

She was sitting next to a soldier who had been hit in the face. Bandages covered his eyes. She was writing a letter for him. Not that there was a lot of chance that the letter would get out if the battle was lost but at least it made him feel better. He was telling her what to say. They had just finished the letter and she just chatted with him for a moment.

"So you are from Colorado? I used to live in a place called Middleton when I was little. Then my family and I moved back to France. Do you know of Middleton?"

The soldier nodded.

"I have heard of it. I was in another part of the state, near a town called Springfield. It is in the southeastern part of the state."

He paused for a moment.

"I guess I'll be heading back there."

Kim put her hand on his shoulder.

"Probably, it all depends on what the doctors say."

The man smiled.

"Ma'am, you don't have to talk around it. I knew the minute I was hit that I would be blind. It's okay. I'll find something to do when I get back. I might not be able to ride a horse on the ranch but I can still help run it. I am already thinking of going to school and getting a degree. I'll probably get married when I get back."

Kim smiled.

"So someone is waiting for you?"

He smiled.

"Yes ma'am. Nothing gonna keep us apart."

Kim patted his hand.

"I am sure she will be happy you are back no matter what has happened."

He smiled again.

"Me being blind. No she won't mind. She is the greatest. She has told me several times as long as I come back alive that is what she cared about."

He reached inside the pocket of his shirt there was a crumpled letter.

"I proposed to her in my last letter. This is her reply. She said yes."

Kim patted his hand again.

"Congratulations. Now I'll get this letter ready to go. You get some rest."

As she stood up she heard the bombs starting to hit. The sounds of the explosions got closer then the building was rocked by a blast. Something hit her face as the ceiling collapsed on top of her. When she woke up she was buried in debris of the building. There was shouting all around her and a heavy beam was lifted off of her. She looked down and saw a large section of the stone wall had fallen. The blinded soldier's arm stuck out from under the stones. The letter still clutched in his hand.

* * *

Ron pulled on the charging handle a couple of times and patted the top of the machine gun.

"She'll take care of you now. She is just a little tired and needed some TLC."

He got up out of the foxhole as the machinegun crew took their positions behind the gun. Sliding up and out of the hole he made his way to the sergeant's hole to tell him all was well with the gun. Dropping down in the hole he propped himself against the side of the hole and and reported to the man in the hole.

"Your gun will be fine now Sargent. Just don't overwork her. I showed the crew a few things so maybe she'll keep working like she should."

The Sargent smiled back.

"Thanks, have some coffee, or at least some colored hot water, with a little extra something."

Ron had an idea what that little extra something was and he was about ready for it when he took a sip. The hot liquid nearly seared the inside of his mouth but the "additional" flavoring made him start to feel warm. Sighing, he settled back in the hole. To one side was a metal tube he recognized as a bazooka. He reached over and picked it up.

"This is interesting. I always wanted to see one of these things. I have worked with a panzerfaust before but this is a little different."

The other soldier in the foxhole gave him a funny look.

"You have used a panzerfaust?"

Ron shook his head.

"Nope, I gave cover to someone who did. We took out a Tiger tank."

"You took out a freakin Tiger tank?"

Ron looked up to see a number of soldiers standing around. They were all as dirty and grimy as the next. The ragged remains of blankets were wrapped around their feed. Some sported bloody bandages. They all stood watching him. He nodded.

"Yeah, we were trapped outside of Chartres. We had been operating behind the line and trying to make our way back to some U.S. units in the area. We ran smack into some Tigers with their support. At first they were more interesting in getting out of the way but decided to run us over. My partner found a Panzerfaust. We were behind a hedgerow as it tried to flank us. It passed just yards away from us. When it stopped to shoot I gave my partner cover as she stood up to shoot. It hit the tank in the side and it blew right up. The other tank took off with the troops with them. Next thing I knew we had US troops all around us."

One of the soldiers shook his head.

"Damn, I hope that those tanks don't get that close to here."

Ron have the man a smile.

"I am with you. One that close was enough."

He turned to the bazooka and picked it up.

"So, how does this thing work?"

* * *

Kim helped the men put the last of the ammo in the back of the jeep. The driver looked around and asked.

"Is there anyone here that can help me lug this stuff where it need to go?"

The men who had been loading the truck suddenly found other things to do. One turned to the driver.

"Sorry, we got more ammo to move. Looks like you are on your on."

The driver shook his head and climbed into the jeep. Kim walked forward and climbed in the other side. The driver looked at her and was about to speak when she held up her hand.

"Don't say it. Yeah, I am a girl. I have been fighting with the Resistance probably longer than you have been over here. Now do you want help or not. Besides, we need to bring back that guy you took to the front anyway. I like to ride just for that."

The driver smiled.

"So, if he was the Mad Dawg, then you are the Red Fox. Nice to meet you. I'll get to tell my kids that I gave a ride for you."

Kim smiled as she reached around and picked up a helmet from the stack of ammo in the rear.

"Let's hope you live to do just that. Now, crank this thing up and let's get the ammo up to those guys."

The driver gave her a salute and cranked the jeep.

"Yes, ma'am. Hang on, it's a little bumpy. I have to get in and out quick before the Germans start shelling."

He floored the accelerator and the jeep flew up the street slinging mud and slush everywhere.

* * *

Ron sat back in the hole holding the bazooka. The sergeant had just given him a quick course in firing one. It was fairly simple. Basically, one person put the rocket in the tube, pulled a wire loose from its clip on the barrel of the missile. The they stuffed the rocket all the way into the tube until the notches in the rockets tail fins fit into a on the rear of the bazooka. Then that person would take the loose wire and pull it into a spring contact on the rear side. Then the person holding the bazooka aimed and fired. Hoping to hit whatever they fired at.

Ron patted his hand on it.

"How good does it work?"

The sergeant snorted.

"Don't even think of trying from the front. Damn rockets with bounce right off. Best take a shot from the side or if you really got the guts from the rear. But any troops with the tank would nail you before you would get the chance to fire."

Ron was about at ask a question when the shrill whine of a incoming shell caused all the men in the area to dive into the first foxhole they could find. The shell exploded nearby and soon several more landed. Then the sound of tank treads came from their front. The men in the foxhole with the .50 caliber opened up as well as all the men around them. A man came up from behind and knelt at the edge of the hole.

"Sarge, we have to hold, looks like we have a couple of tanks coming. I'm trying to get some ar..."

An explosion caused dirt to shower onto Ron. He looked up and noticed the man who had been talking was gone. The sarge groaned with a blood soaked shirt. Blood dribbled from his mouth.

"That was the lieutenant. I'm busted up. You'll have to take over."

Ron blanched.

"Me? I am Air Corps! I am not infantry."

The Sargent smiled.

"The Mad Dawg says he can't lead men in battle. Let me tell you something son. These men know who you are. They know what you have done. Hell son you have seen more action than me. The Lt. just here. He had barely seen any action. Don't let these men down."

The man took a deep breath and let it out in a dull moan as he closed his eyes. He didn't take another breath. Ron bowed his head and looked around. So far the men were holding their positions. Then a call came out.

"Ammo, we need ammo!"

Ron was about to yell out when a figure landed in the hole with him. Two boxes of rifle ammo fell in the bottom of the hole. He turned to face the savior of the men when his eyes locked onto Kim's face.

* * *

Kim held on at the soldier drove quickly toward the area where Ron was. They had just reached the edge of the trees when shells started to explode. There were several men waiting at the woods edge. They ran to the jeep and started to pull the ammo boxes from the back. Kim hopped out of the seat, grabbed a ammo box in each hand and ran to follow the men. She dodged the shells as they exploded around them. Picking a foxhole she saw in front of her she made straight for it. A blast of machinegun fire soared over her head and clipped the tree limbs above her. She jumped into the hole dumping the ammo boxes in with her. There was one person in the hole. She turned to speak to him and saw Ron's grimy face staring back at her.

* * *

Ron took in the sight for a second then ducked as another shell screeched over their heads. He pointed to the two boxes.

"How much more of that do you have with you?"

Kim looked back in the direction of the jeep.

"We have a few boxes for the .50, some more rifle and a few boxes of grenades. When I left there were men bringing it forward."

Ron took a look out over the lip of the hole. Several men were working their way from hole to hole carrying the ammo forward. Two men ran by carrying the ammo for the machinegun. They reached the hole where it was and tossed the ammo into the hole. More fire started to come from the front of them. Looking out Ron could see two tanks coming straight for them. Shouts started to come from around them.

"Let's get out of here."

Ron grabbed the dead sargeant's Thompson and turned to Kim.

"Keep the ammo coming. We have to stay here."

He jumped out of his hole and ran from hole to hole.

"We have to stay. No pulling back. Pick your targets."

Kim watched as he moved from hole to hole calming the men and getting them into the fight. She jumped from the hole and ran for the jeep. She remembered some bazooka rounds that they would need. When she got to the jeep she grabbed the two shoulder bags of bazooka rounds. She yelled to the driver.

"Get back and tell them there were two tanks heading this way. We'll need some help to hold."

He nodded and took off back toward town. She took the missile rounds and headed back to where Ron was. She made her way through the explosions and bullets flying through the air and dove back into the hole where she had left Ron. He was there yelling into a field phone.

"We need help here. I've got two tanks coming in and no help. I need artillery at map grid A452."

A few shells came down on the attacking Germans. The shells hit in front of the troops and tanks. Ron yelled into the phone.

"50 short and fire for effect."

The next shells came down right on top of the troops and tanks. With the fire from the soldiers around him and the artillery the enemy troop slowed down moving forward. A shell from one of the tanks hit the foxhole where the .50 was. The gun and the crew disappeared in the blast. Ron looked around. There was no way they would hold now. He yelled to the men on both side of him.

"Pull back to the back of the tree line. I'm staying to keep the artillery coming."

He turned to Kim.

"You need to go too."

Kim stared back at him.

"Like hell. I'm staying. Someone has to look after you."

Ron looked at her smudged face and got back on the field phone. Kim picked up the Thomson that Ron had dropped and started firing. Ron shouted into the phone.

"Drop another 100 and keep firing for effect. All but one of the tanks is out. The infantry has pulled out. There is one tank left. Give me everything you got."

The voice on the other end shouted.

"How close are they?"

Ron shouted back.

"Hold the phone a second and I'll let you talk to them."

Ron dropped the phone and grabbed Kim pulling her to the bottom. The next set of shell from the artillery landed all around them. An ear deafening clanking noise filled their ears as the remaining tank passed right over their hole. The sound crashed their eardrums as it passed over. Ron looked up and saw the rear of the tank was it continued into the woods. Looking around he noticed only a few troops following the tank. He grabbed the bazooka and followed the procedure to load it. He faced Kim.

"Keep those guys off of us."

Kim raised the Thompson and started firing at the nearest troops. The few still advancing either dropped to the ground or avoided the area. Ron raised himself to a kneeling position, made sure Kim was not behind him. He aimed for the rear of the tank and fired. Just as he fired a German soldier jumped to his feet in front of the hole. He took the full backblast of the bazooka in the face. He fell screaming to the ground. The missile struck the tank in the engine compartment and ground to a halt. Smoke poured from the rear of the tank. The turret tried to turn to the rear but hit a tree. Ron quickly reloaded as Kim continued to fire. He aimed for the rear of the tank and fired again. This time the round went under the turret and struck the area where the turret and the tank met. There was a slight delay then the hatch to the turret blasted open throwing fire upward. There was another rumble and Ron grabbed Kim and pulled her to the bottom of the foxhole. The turret of the tank blasted into the air and came crashing down near them.

Ron held on to Kim for a moment then they looked up to see the troops that had been around them returning. They shot at any German troops they could see but most of them had retreated. A number of new troops came into sight and reinforced the area around them. A man with a radioman with him approached them. His eyes about popped from his face when he noticed that Kim was there. He motioned for them to come out of the hole.

"I think you two need to come with me. These men can handle it from here."

* * *

December 28th,

Kim watched out of the window of the building they were staying. The skies were clear and filled with Allied aircraft. The creaking of tanks tracks came from below as the tanks of Patton's Third Army passed through town. His forces had linked up with the town on the day before. After the fight on the front lines the two of them had been taken to headquarters and given whatever medical treatment they needed and told to stay put.

There was a knock on the door and Ron got up to answer it. They were staying in one of the buildings still standing. Staying was a kind word for it. There was an MP in the hall outside and if they left the building without permission and a guide they would find themselves under arrest. The MP outside handed Ron a message envelope and closed the door. Ron looked at it and swallowed.

"It is from General Dolittle."

Ron opened the message and began to read. She watched as Ron's face went white as he read it. The color in his face came back as he continued to read. When he finished he handed it to her.

"General Dolittle has ordered me to give this to you so you can read it."

She took the paper and started to read. Her face turned red as she read language she had rarely even heard. She had heard of dressings down but this was a winner and the General was not even here. He promised to give another when Ron arrived as his headquarters later. Her face blushed again when she read a part for her. His language was not quite so strong but the part she noticed that if she had been his daughter she would not be sitting down for a week no matter how old she was. Then she read the last of the letter. They ordered by the fastest transportation possible back to England.

She gave the letter back to Ron and he put it on the table. There was another knock on the door and Ron walked over to open it. In the door stood a scowling General Patton. Ron snapped to attention and snapped a salute. Patton returned the salute and motioned for Ron to get out of the way. Ron stepped back as Patton entered and closed the door. The General turned to face the two of them.

"You two just can't stay out of trouble can you. I have been asked by General Doolittle to get both of you to England."

Ron wilted for a moment until he realized that the General had called him Captain. Patton noticed his expression.

"Yes, I said Captain. You have been promoted again. Another field promotion. That little action of yours the other day reached the ears of a lot of people. Good job as always. There might be a little something else later but I'll let General Doolittle take care of that."

Patton turned to Kim.

"And you young lady. General DeGualle as asked me to send you along with Captain Stoppable. I read General Dolittle's communication to both of you and would have added to it but decided not to. It pretty well covered what I would have said. Now, just a little advice. You two have done enough. Let some others take it from here."

There was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal several MPs and a number of other officers. Patton motioned to them.

"These gentlemen are here to take you back. You both will be flown to London where you are to stay a day or so until your other transportation can be arranged. Enjoy your time together as it may be awhile before you are together again. Now be a good little Captain and a good little girl and get the hell out of here."

* * *

The door to Doolittle's office had been closed for several minutes. Kim sat in a chair with the other officers waited to see him. The newly uniformed Ron wearing Captain's bars had walked into the room minutes earlier. The shouting and yelling had started soon after. It had been quiet for several minutes now when the door opened and Doolittle's aide and motioned for her to join them. Kim swallowed and walked into the room. Ron was still standing at attention in front of Doolittle's desk. Doolittle motioned her forward and to the place beside Ron.

"Now Captain Stoppable, at ease and relax."

Ron relaxed from attention and looked over to her and smiled. Doolittle started to speak.

"I have let the Captain know of my displeasure of him disobeying my order. However, he is a combat soldier and he did it with the best of intentions. That shows the makings of a fine officer. Although he is already ranked an officer I will be sending him to OCS, after that he will join my staff. Then if there is time I would like him to attend the staff and command College back in the states. But, he'll have to get some schooling first. We'll see about all of that after the war is over. Now, he has a two weeks leave. There is a plane waiting to fly you back to Chartres.

Kim turned to face Ron. His going back to the U.S. scared her. That would mean they would not see each other for a long time and there would be an ocean between them. General Doolittle continued.

"The OCS is here in England. He'll take that course, resume his rank as Captain and come back here to my headquarters. He will then be one of my top aides. I need men who can relate to the crews yet get the job done. Now, he had three weeks leave after being shot down. Three times now. That's got to be a record. Now go get your plane. I am sure this young lady would like to see her family."

Ron saluted and took Kim by the hand and left the office. When they got outside a car was waiting for them. They got in and headed for the airfield. Ron slumped back in the seat and took off his hat wiping his forehead with his arm.

"That is something I do not wish to repeat. Sorry KP, looks like I'll be going back to the London for awhile. I was hoping for a post near you."

Tears spilled from her eyes.

"How long will you be gone?"

Ron looked into her eyes.

"OCS is about three months, one of the reasons they call the Lieutenants coming out of the course ninety day wonders. After that, I'll be in London. Also there is word that after we finish the Germans, there is a good chance we'll be transferred to the Pacific."

Her eyes widened and her voice trembled.

"How long?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Till the war is over."

Ron pulled her to him.

"We'll do something. We'll make it work. Right now let's get you home and back to your folks. Besides, I have something to ask you. I promised that I had something to ask you when I got back. Well, I guess I'm back, and before something else happens, I'll ask you. Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim's eyes went wide.

"Ron, in the back of a staff car? Really?"

Ron wilted a little and lowered his head. She reached over and raised it looking into his eyes.

"You never were the normal one. And for us, this is perfect."

Ron's eyes met hers.

"So, what's the answer."

She smiled as she leaned forward.

"Yes, you dope, like there would ever be another."

She pulled him into a kiss and slid over into his lap. Pulling back she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we'll have to have the wedding quick. I am sure Monique will be my maid of honor. Who will we invite. Do you think your parents could get here?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It would take a lot of doing. Who else could we invite?"

Kim giggled.

"Maybe we could invite General Patton and General Doolittle."

They laughed as the car sped down the road toward the airfield.

* * *

James and Ann stepped out on the porch of their house as a staff car pulled up in front. They held on to each other as the door opened and Ron stepped out of the car. Turning he held his hand out to Kim as she got out of the car. Taking his arm she flashed a radiant smile as she saw her parents. Letting of of his arm she ran toward her parents. They jumped off the porch and ran to met her. The three met halfway to the house and enveloped each other in hugs and kisses.

"KIM!"

Two other voices shouted from the front door and Tim and Jim ran to join the group. The five dissolved into a single mass of smiles, hugs and kisses. Ron held back for a minute until the group broke up. Then he walked up to the group. Anne turned and almost gasped when she noticed Ron. He was now wearing Captain's bar. He had been promoted again. Of course Kim had filled her in on everything that had happened. Approaching the group he smiled and held out his hand to Kim. She took it and held it tight as she stepped beside him. James faced him.

"Well, Ronald. Look at you now. Where will you be going now."

Ron sighed.

"Well Mr. Dr. P. I'll have to go to OCS then it's back to London where I'll be on Doolittle's staff. We don't have a lot of time so we need some help. But first I need to ask you something."

James smiled.

"Of course Ronald, what would that be?"

Ron came to full attention and gave him a salute.

"Mr. Dr. James Timothy Possible! Would you grant me your daughter's hand in marriage SIR?"

Ann's hand went to her mouth.

"Oh my WORD!"

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed another chapter. The story is nearing its end and I'll be wrapping it up soon. Hope all of you enjoy.

The Captain


	14. Chapter 14

**The Fox and the MadDawg**

 **Chapter** **14**

 **By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Ron came to full attention and gave him a salute.

"Mr. Dr. James Timothy Possible! Would you grant me your daughter's hand in marriage Sir?"

Ann's hand went to her mouth.

"Oh my WORD!"

James and Ann stood still for a moment. Then James held out his hand to Ron.

"Ron, son, granted with all my heart."

Ann burst out crying as she enveloped Kim in a hug. Ron dropped the salute he was holding and took Jame's hand. The two men held each other's hand for a moment then pulled each other into a hug. They broke apart after a moment and Kim jumped into her father's arms while Ann embraced Ron. Kim let her father go and moved beside Ron to take his hand while Ann wiped tears from her face.

"We are so happy for the two of you. But what now?"

Kim looked at Ron for a moment and gave him a quick kiss. Then she turned back to her mother.

"Well, Ron has three weeks leave. After being shot down for the third time, General Doolittle has decided to assign Ron to his staff. He will have to go to OCS for a few months, then he'll be stationed in London."

Ann held her hands up to her chest.

"How are we going to plan a wedding in that amount of time? Ron, what about your parents? What about your family? What about our family?"

Kim took her mom's hands.

"Mom, I don't know. Let's start making some calls. First I want to contact Monique to make my dress. We need to find a place for the wedding. Maybe some of Ron's family is still here and will stand in. Let's see what we can do."

Ron and James turned and got what little luggage was in the staff car and carried it into the house. The Sergeant and the Lieutenant in the front seat smiled. They had a report to make when they got back to headquarters.

* * *

Monique smiled broadly as she waved from her table at little restaurant that was a favorite of her and Kim's. Kim had called earlier and wanted to have lunch and suggested meeting at their favorite spot. Her smile broadened when she noticed that Ron was with Kim and that they held hands as they approached the table. She and Kim squeled and ran to meet each other in a crushing hug. They made their way back to the table and waited for Ron to catch up. He held each of their chairs for them to take a seat and they ordered quickly. After the waiter left Kim took her hand.

''Monique, I've got two questions for you.''

Ron leaned back and placed his hands over his ears. Monique looked at him and then back at Kim as she continued.

''First, how would you like to be my maid of honor?''

Monique's eyes went big as she looked at the smile on Kim's face and the grimace on Ron's as they waited for her answer.

Maurice, the head chef and owner of the restaurant was just finishing a crepe jumped and tossed the crepe across the kitchen when the air was shattered by a loud but clear shriek. Several glasses on neighboring tables shattered. The mayor, who had just sat down at another table and put on his reading glasses to read the menu watched as they cracked. The shriek was followed by a sentence that nearly reached the bells of the nearby Cathedral.

''You are getting MARRIED?''

Kim's face turned red as she looked around and noticed everyone looking at them. Ron put down his hands that he had held over his ears.

''Okay, her shriek is definitely louder than German flak. But a lot more welcome.''

Monique could not speak for a moment as the entire restaurant burst out in applause. As the applause died down the Mayor approached the table.

''Miss Possible, I would assume that this young man has asked you the questions that many of our townspeople hoped he would ask one day.''

Ron and Kim smiled as Ron stood. He took the Mayor's hand.

''Yes sir, I asked and she accepted. But we need a lot of help. I have only three weeks leave and that is not a lot of time to get a wedding planned. We were hoping to come by your office some time in the future and see if you could help.''

The Mayor grinned.

''Lt...no Captain now I see, let this city show its appreciation for what you two have done. I will have someone from my office by your house later today. Now, I will let the three of you continue.''

Ron sat back down and face Kim and Monique as Monique regained her ability to speak.

''Kim girl, like you have to ask of course I'll be your Maid of Honor. What was the other question and it better be that you want me to make your dress. PLEASE let it be that you want to make your dress.''

Kim nodded.

''Yes, that is it. I need you to make my dress.''

Monique's eyes went wide.

''Oh, I just remembered. Dad and I were going through some of the stuff we brought in from your Nana's farm. There was a parachute in there. Lots and lots of silk.''

Ron's eyes went wide.

''Parachute? That must have been mine.''

Monique glowed.

''Oh girl, that will be fine, the silk of your dress will be from the parachute that brought him back into your life.''

Tears filled Kim's eyes as she reached out and took Ron's hand. They leaned over for a quick kiss as the waiter arrived with the food. He bowed to Kim and Ron.

''Please accept this meal from the owner and management of our establishment. With many thanks for what you have done. It is with gladness that we hear of your coming wedding and we all wish the best for you. Please accept that we and others shall provide the catering for all of the festivities.''

He turned to Monique.

''Miss, please know that we shall be sending a bill to your father for the damage.''

He turned and left as they sat looking at each other, then they burst out into laughter. Monique glanced over to Kim as she started her meal.

"So, who are you inviting to the wedding?"

Kim paused and glanced over to Ron who had stopped eating. She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well, Mon we are going to invite all of my family that we can contact. Of course all our friends here are invitied. But..."

Kim paused.

"Ron's parents will not be able to be here. It's just too far and there is no way to make arrangements for them to get here. Some of his family is still here."

Monique got up and gave Ron a hug.

"Sorry Ron, I can't imagine what that would mean to you."

Ron shrugged.

"It will okay. I was able to get a telegram to them. They knew about Kim and everything. I know my mom will be happy. She thought the world of Kim when they lived there. We will have to do something. "

He looked over at Kim and grinned.

"Maybe I should invite General Patton, General Doolittle and General DeGualle. They are almost family to me now."

Kim nearly choked on her food.

"Ron, we can't ask them. They have a lot of important things to do."

Kim's heart missed a beat when Ron smiled.

"Ron! What did you do?"

Ron glanced over to her in a way she had already learned to be the look of a man who had been caught doing something he was not supposed to do.

"I sent a telegram to General Doolittle and General Patton inviting them to the wedding. You know that telegram I got this morning."

Kim nodded as he continued.

"Well, it seems that General Doolittle cannot be there. But General Patton said in so many colorful words that the very hounds of Hell could not keep him away. He is also bringing an honor guard from General Doolittle."

Kim started to say something then stopped.

"No, these men are about the only family you have here. They and he will the welcome."

* * *

Kim and Ron took a break on the swing on the Possible's front porch. The past week had been very busy. Once the word got out their worries about the planning had gone out the window. Everything they needed, everything that they asked was granted and taken care of by the people of the city. The Rector of the Cathedral of Chartres had given the use of the Cathedral for the wedding. The Stoppable's old Rabbi had stepped in and joined in the planning of the ceremony. The jewelers of the the city were competing with each other to produce the rings. Finally they selected one of the stores that had lost family members fighting for the Resisitance. Josh's family had offered to cover all the groom's expenses and planned to provide any and all tuxedos that might be needed. It all was a little overwhelming.

Ron had been able to send a priority cable to his parents but that was about all he could do. Kim knew it was hard on him not having his family here. Her mother had been able to get in contact with her Uncle Slim and her Aunt Janice. They and all the families would be there. For Ron, he could only contact Brick and a few of the men he had gotten close to.

Now, they were just enjoying the quiet, what little they could get, of just being on the front porch. They would only have a few days of honeymoon before he would have to return to London. The plan was for Kim to stay at her parents until he could arrange for a place in London. If he got sent overseas to the Pacific was something else. They were about to go inside when two motorcycles with sirens pulled onto the street followed by a staff car. The motorcycles stopped in front of the home and the staff car pulled to a stop. The driver got out and opened the door. A tall blonde haired woman along with a shorter blonde man got out. Ron leapt over the porch railing.

"MOM, DAD! What are you doing here?"

The three collided in a mass hugs of tears and kisses. Kim made her way down the walk to them. Mrs. Stoppable stopped and looked at her and sighed.

"Oh Kimberly, what a beautiful woman you have become. Come here, it is so good to see you."

She enveloped Kim in a hug and quick kiss. Kim's parents came running out the door and there was a wonderful reunion of friends and families. After a few moments Ron finally got everyone calmed down to ask.

"Mom? Dad? How did you get here?"

Mr. Stoppable put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Son, you have friends in some mighty high places. The day after we got your cable an Air Force Officer showed up on our doorstep. He said he was under orders from General Dolittle and General Patton to get us to you as soon as possible. It has been a whirlwind time but here we are."

* * *

The day shown clear and bright and the city gleamed in the sunlight. The Cathedral's interior had been scrubbed till the floors shown and light gleamed through the repaired windows. Pews lined the main way all the way to the front. Flowers cascaded from the pews, the walls and the front of the church. A white chuppah was standing in the front. Townspeople in the very best had come to honor the couple getting married. U.S. military men filled the rows including several of the men Ron had flown with. The men and women of the Resisitance also lined the rows. Several men from the 101st Airborne came to honor the couple who had fought with them in the mud and snow. What really caught several eyes was when General Patton arrived in his full dress uniform gleaming helmet, pistols and all. He was given a special place of honor. Representatives of General DeGualle sat opposite.

Ron paced back and forth as he waited for his time to enter. Brick smiled as his friend paced back and forth.

"Ron, calm down. This place is hundreds of years old but you are about to wear a trench in the floor if you don't stop.

Ron stopped and glared at him then broke into a grin.

"Sorry Brick, just really, REALLY nervous."

Brick laughed.

"Ron, I haven't seen you this nervous even when you were in your ball fighting off a dozen ME-109s."

Ron laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

Ron's dad placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. Look at you. You left Middleton just a year or so ago. Now, you are an officer, a decorated soldier. I can't tell you how we felt when we got the letter that said you were missing in action. Then out of the blue you show up alive. Not only alive but with someone very dear to us. Hearing that Kim and her family were okay and that you saved them. Then you went back into combat. I just can't say what I want to say."

Ron stood tall before his dad.

"Dad, I can't say myself what hearing you say that means to me. You and mom taught me to stand up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves. Then I came over here to stop a madman that wants to kill all of us who are Jews. I have seen horrible things. I will keep the fight up as long as there is breath in my lungs. I literally fell back into Kim's life. What I felt for her came back only stronger. I will never let her down and I know she feels the same for me."

A knock at the door came as it opened. One of the persons from the Cathedral was there.

"It is time gentleman. Captain Stoppable. We thank you for your service and for saving this cathedral. We will forever be in your debt."

Before Ron could reply, the man walked off. Brick gave Ron a quick shove behind his dad and they made there way into the cathedral. Music swelled and filled the room and the three men made their way to the front. Ron could see his mom sitting at the front with tears in her eyes. Ann was sitting in her place beaming and smiling. The music continued as a radiant Monique walked down the aisle. She had worked tirelessly on Kim's gown. She said it was her masterpiece. The fact that the remains of his parachute that dropped him back into Kim's life now was the major part of her dress. The music swelled and everyone stood. Kim and her father appeared at the back. Ron could barely breathe. Kim appeared to float down the aisle, a tiered veil covering her face. As they arrived at the front the ceremony started.

* * *

" And now I pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together let no man put asunder. And now by the powers invested in me by God and by France. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Kim and Ron joined into a kiss that lasted but a moment. Then breaking their kiss they turned and faced the assembled guest. The Rabbi stood behind them.

"I would like to present to you for the first time, Captain and Mrs. Ron Stoppable."

The music sprang into a sound that rattled the windows of the Cathedral. The two of them walked up the aisle smiling and waving to the assembled guests. Patton stood and snapped a salute with the riding crop as they passed. He yelled out.

"Well done son, damn well done."

* * *

Ron settled down in his chair next to a radiant Kim. The refreshments were beyond wonderful as all the best restaurant had sent in their best cooks and helpers to help prepare and serve the food. Music was being provided by the best musicians in the area. They had been dancing and enjoying the day. The parents sat back enjoying the happiness of their childeren.

One of General Patton's aide spoke to the two fathers and they walked over to Ron. James handed Ron his hat and motioned him to follow. Ron groaned as he put his uniform hat on.

"Awww, Mr. Dr. P? More pictures?"

General Patton walked up.

"Attention!"

All the soldiers in the room snapped to attention as a group of officers approached from behind the General. One was carrying a tray with a box on it. One of Patton's aides picked up a piece of paper of the tray and began to read.

" This Citation was awarded to Ronald Stoppable for "Conspicuous Gallantry and Intrepidity Involving Risk of Life Above and Beyond the Call of Duty In Action With the Enemy", 26 January 1945. The citation reads:

2nd Lt. Ronald Stoppable, United States Army Air Corps, was assisting units around Bastogne after being shot down for the third time in his duties with the 8th Air Force. Lt. Stoppable was repairing some of the heavy weapons for the unit when a group of German tanks supported by infantry attacked. Lt. Stoppable took over command of the unit when the commanding officer was killed. He rallied the soldiers to attempt to hold the line. When he realized that the unit was going to be overrun, he commanded the men of the unit to retreat while he called in artillery on the advancing tanks and troops. He continued to call down the artillery fire even to the point of calling it down on his own position. One tank passed over the foxhole he occupied. Lt. Stoppable allowed the tank to pass then destroyed it with bazooka fire while he was under fire by German troops. The destruction of the last tank stopped the attack. Lt. Stoppable's actions prevented the German attack from breaking the line in that section and prevented the unit surrounding him from being destroyed.

Lt. Stoppable, for your actions of said date you are awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor."

Patton turned and picked up the award from the platter and turned to the group.

"Mrs. Stoppable? Would you like to place the award around his neck?"

Everyone waiting looking at Kim. Anne gave her a slight shove. She turned to her mom with a perplexed face.

"Mom what are...oh yeah...you are right. I guess I need to get used to being called that."

Blushing deeply she stepped over and took the award from Gen. Patton. She turned and placed the award around Ron's neck. Her eyes full of love and pride. She whispered to him.

"and I plan to be answering to that name for a long, long time."

All of the guests cheered as the assembled soldiers saluted Ron. Patton nodded as he saluted Ron.

"Well done son."

* * *

Ron placed his clothes in his B-4 bag. Kim sat forlornly on their bed across the room. His leave would be up the next day and he had to return to London where he would join the next OCS class. While he was there Kim would stay with her parents in Chartres. Then, after OCS, he would be stationed in London. Kim would join him then after he had found a place for them. They had barely had just a few days that they tried to call a Honeymoon but the war and other things got in the way. Now, they would be separated again. Ron closed up his bag and crossed the room and sat beside her.

"Well KP, I guess I am all packed."

Kim took his hand and kissed it.

"I'll miss you."

Ron cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tear that was rolling down her face.

"I'll write every chance I get. I should be able to find a place of us as soon as OCS is over."

Kim sighed as she nodded.

"I know. It's just frustrating that we can't be together. I'll being going crazy while you are in the course."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I am not looking forward to it. Remember, a lot of those guys will not like me, a former enlisted man, to even be there. I'll be the uncouth uneducated lowlife who will need to be taught his place in the world."

Kim's eye hardened as she balled up her fists.

"You just let me tell..."

Ron grabbed her hands.

"Hold on there KP! Don't worry. It is nothing I haven't had to deal with anymore. Besides, most of the guys in the course will not have even seen combat yet. Annnd, when the group graduates, I'll already outrank all of them. I can handle it."

Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know you will. Now let's spend a little time together while we can."

She pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

As Dolittle wanted Ron back on his staff as soon as possible he placed him in a U.S. Army OCS class. All of the Air Corps classes were back in the states. Dolittle needed Ron through the OCS. He would already know the differences between the Air Corps and the Army. As he had been fighting on the ground almost as much as he had fought in the air he fell right in with the infantry men of the class.

Ron walked into the classroom and noticed the sandbox had been built to recreate another battle scene. They had been going over many situations over the sandbox recreating battle scenes and discussing the command tactics necessary for the situation. As he looked closer, and picked up the information he would need for the scene he realized that it recreated the battle where he blew up the tank. He swallowed nervously as everyone gathered around the sandbox. There was a mixed group around the table. Most were new men directly from the U.S.. There were a few who had seen combat and even three others who had been sargents like himself before getting battlefield commissions. The four of them kept mostly to themselves while the men directly from the states collected together. Almost all were college grads who had finished college or almost finished before enlisting or drafted.

As Ron predicted, they looked down on those who had not gone to school before. They treated Ron and the other three like something below them. That didn't bother him or the other two. They had already seen a great deal and taking a bunch of junk from a group of "school boys" was something they took in stride. The four of them did keep to themselves for the most part. They did stay together at meals and what little free time them had. Also, if one of them had been hassled by the "college boys", the other three would step in. There had been a couple of fights soon after the class started and the "college boys" found out quick that there were less painful ways to pass their time than to hassle the four veterans. The instructors never said anything when a few of the new men would show up with black eyes and numerous bruises.

Ron just glanced over the information about the battle. He knew it by heart. The men gathered around as the Major in charge started the class.

"Men, you have read your information, and the battle scene is before you. Your forces are a platoon of men with the support of some heavy weapons. Your ammunition is low but resupply is coming. The opposition force is two tanks with two platoons of supporting infantry. You have artillery on call. Now, your decisions."

They walked through the sceanero several times with each of the members of the class taking "command" of the problem. Some started to fight then retreated only to be over run by the attacking force. Others stood and fought but then all retreated at the approach of the final tank. Before Ron could add his opinion the Major ended the scenario.

"You all have some ideas on how to handle the situation. Let me tell you this was an actual combat scene. It occurred outside of Bastogne. A Lieutenant was in the area with the troops in the sector when the attack occurred. The Lieutenant commanding the troops in the sector was killed at the start. The visiting officer took command of the troops settling them in their positions by moving under fire from position to position directing their fire. A ammunition resupply made its way through at this time and the officer had the new ammo supplied to the fighting holes. During this phase of the battle the heavy weapon, a .50 cal, was destroyed. The officer had already been directing artillery fire when he ordered the men to start a fighting withdrawal. He stayed in his position with a member of the Resistance. He continued to call in the artillery even to the point of calling it onto his position. The attacking infantry and one tank had either be killed or turned back. One tank approached and passed over his position. As the member of the Resisitance gave him cover he fired two bazooka rounds into the tank, destroying it."

One of the men in the class sneered

"Sir, why would someone do that? Fighting alone in a foxhole against a tank. Letting it pass over you the shooting it with a bazooka."

The Major gave the man a stern look.

"What Mr. Harper? You think that the Germans will always just line up for you? You think that this is a no-win situation? You think you will never face a possibly no-win situation?"

The Major waited for a moment to let the thoughts sink in.

"As I said, this was an actual combat situation. It occurred outside of Bastogne just before the relief by Patton. Oh by the way, that Lieutenant that took command of the unit. He was actually U.S. Army Air Corps. He had been shot down over Bastogne and was in the area repairing the .50 cal for the unit. This was third time he had been shot down. After the second time he was shot down he spent months behind enemy lines fighting with the Resistance on the ground. I bring this up to make a point. It does not matter who you are fighting with or even if it is your unit. You are an officer in this Army and it is your duty to fight."

One of the other men in the group asked.

"Major, just who is this man?"

The Major looked around the group.

"I won't reveal the man's name because it doesn't matter, but you might hear stories of a man called "MadDawg". He is a decorated soldier for bravery. He also received the Medal of Honor for that last fight."

Another man asked.

"What is he doing now?"

The Major shrugged his sholders.

"I am not sure. But here is another bit of information. That Lieutenant, he was previously a sargent manning a ball-turrent in a B-17. He got his commission on the battlefield. So when you are leading your troops in the field, you need to know that there are men who can step up and fight. Maybe even better than you can. Do the service a favor and look out for these men. Encourage them and get them the recognition they deserve. The service needs men like that."

Ron just nodded with the rest of the men. Then the Major nodded to all of them.

"That is enough for today. Look over everything for tommorrow. We start heavy weapons and expolsives training tomorrow. Mr. Stoppable, I may need your assistance sometime tommorrow, would you be able to help?"

Ron saluted him and said.

"It would be a pleasure Major."

The Major returned the salute and left the room. Ron picked up his materials and left the room as the rest of the class just stared at him. The two veterans followed him out and stepped up on either side of him as they walked up the hall. One spoke up.

"I think we could all use a drink. The first round is on me. Let's head for the Red Dragon."

Ron smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Let's put our stuff in our rooms and meet out front. Maybe we can get something good to eat."

Kim sat on the front porch of her parents home with a special delivery letter that had just been delivered. She had been around Chartres for the past couple of weeks after Ron had left. There was the work at the Cathedral and also around town. Many of the townspeople thought of her as a coming leader, the mayor and several of the town council were always calling for her opinion on one thing or another.

Even while she had been busy, she still missed him very much. Just to hear his voice, feel his touch would mean so much to her. She wrote him just about everyday. He didn't send as many back but she understood that the course was very hard. He had only completed high school and he had to struggle through parts of the course. The combat leadership parts he had no trouble with, but some of the paperwork and rules and regulations parts were hard to deal with.

She opened the letter. It was a request for her to sit on a tribunal panel to sit in judgement against those who had been collaborators during the occupation. She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew this was coming. The incident in town where she had stopped the people from beating and harassing Bonnie and some of the other women who had collaborated with the Germans had been remembered. Those who had been a little closer to the Germans wanted to be lenient with them. This group hoped that she would be lenient with the collaborators. Those who hated the collaborators remembered Kim as one of the best Resisitance leaders responsible for the deaths of several Germans. They also remembered that the Germans had killed several members of her family. They thought she would be very hard on the collaborators. Kim didn't know how she felt. But it looked like she had a job to do and she hoped it would help heal her city. Her mom came out on the front porch and sat down beside her.

"Heard from Ron?"

Kim nodded.

"Yes, the class is hard and some of the men are giving him a hard time because he was not a college graduate. Some of the men are veterans, so he spends most of his off time with them."

Ann sat back looking into the darkening sky.

"That's good. I am sure he will be okay. What's that letter about?"

Kim shifted the letter.

"What makes you think that this letter means anything?"

Ann turned and looked at her.

"Kimmie give your mother some credit. I noticed the look on your face when I came out here. It is about the tribunal isn't it."

Kim turned her head quickly to face her mom.

"How did you know?"

Ann looked down at her hands.

"Some people came to your father and I asking if we thought you would serve on the tribunal. I told them to leave you alone that you and done enough for this city. They said they thought if there was anyone who could help more to heal this city and get through the tribunal, they would be asking. So Kimmie, what are you going to do?"

Kim sighed and closed her eyes.

"I am going to do it."

Ron and the other veterans were gathered in a corner of one of the bigger pubs. Tomorrow was graduation day and they were celebrating. So were all the other men in the group but there was a difference in the way they were celebrating. Ron and the other veterans were just quietly having a few drinks and a good meal in their little corner. The most of the others in the class, the so-called college boys were wooping it up in their section of the pub. Noisy and boisterous they were bragging about how they would do when they got to their units. Ron and the vets just didn't say anything. They were not so eager to return to combat. They had seen enough. Ron knew he would be going back to Dolittle's headquarters but the others would be going back to combat. One of the other group came over.

"Come on guys, join the party. Or are you too good for us? You veterans think you are so special. I ought to..."

Ron stood up and faced the man.

"Ought to what?"

Before the man could answer a loud voice rang out in the room.

"RON! Hey guys, it's the MadDawg himself."

Ron turned his head to see Brick and several airmen coming over to him. They were from his original group. Brick ran over and gave Ron a big bear hug.

"How are you doing MadDawg?"

Ron returned the hug.

"Doing good Brick. Ended up going to OCS, then it's back to Doolittle. What are you doing now?"

Brick turned his shoulder to him. There were several more stripes on his sleeve than when they had last met.

"Senior Sargent now. I don't have to fly anymore."

Ron punched him in his shoulder.

"That's great Brick. Let me introduce you to by cohorts here from OCS."

He turned and pointed to each of the men with him.

"This is Rick Davis, John Franklin, and Leonard Price. Guys this is Brick. We flew together for awhile till we were shot down. Later we met up on the ground and made the Krauts miserable."

Brick laughed and grabbed Ron while rustling his hair.

"Flew with me? Ron seriously kept those fighters off of us. Did you know he shot down 10 Kraut fighters. Yep best ball-turrent gunner in the 8th Air Force. Then..."

Ron put up his hand.

"Not now Brick, we were just having a quiet little drink. We have graduation tomorrow then it is back to our units. Rick, John, and Leonard here go back to the front and I go back to Dolittle. You are welcome to join us."

Brick shook his head.

"Naw, we got a big party to hit. I'll catch up to you later. Later MadDawg."

Ron watched Brick and his buddies leave and then turned to the man from the other group.

"As you were saying?"

The man turned slightly white and backed up. All of that group were staring at them. The other three stood up and and pulled Ron back to the table. Ron smiled at the sweating man as he returned to his table.

"Why don't you go back to your friends. You leave us alone and we will leave you alone, and nobody will end up with any broken bones or bruises. We will see you at Graduation in the morning."

He turned around and sat down at the table. Rick handed Ron a fresh bottle of beer.

"So you ARE the Mad Dawg. I had my suspisions. The way you handled the .50 cal during training. Got to hand it to you, you got guts. Salud."

He held up his bottle and they all clicked them together.

Kim sat back in her seat as one of the collaborators had been led away. The judgement on this one had been easy. The man had been directly active with the Gestapo and acted as a local "policeman" under the orders of the Germans. He had shot a number of the town citizens when they ran from him. He also had informed on several people that got them sent to the camps never to come back. He had been given the death sentence and was to be turned over to the U.S. Army.

She glanced down at the next folder and closed her eyes. The name of Bonnie Rene Rockwaller was on the top of the file. This one one case she had been dreading. This would be worse than Eric's trial had been. His trial had been a couple of days before. She had excused herself from that trial as she didn't want any personal feelings to get in the way. Not that she ever cared for him and that he had caused her and Josh a lot of pain. There were enough people on the panel that she could step back. Still she had to sit there to hear all the testimony.

Now, because one of the other members of the tribunal had excused themselves from Bonnie's trial as there were some family relations. She raised her head and watched as the guards brought Bonnie into the room. Several people cursed at her but quickly quieted down. The citizens had learned that Kim and the other members of the tribunal would not tolerate any misbehaveor in the courtroom. A couple of women and one man had spent sometime in the local jail for acting up in the courtroom.

The guards brought Bonnie to the front of the courtroom and seated her at the defense table. Her defense attorney stepped to her side. The prosecution arranged their papers and the head of the tribunal, Leon LaClere, rapped his gavel.

"This court is called to order. Is the Prosecution ready?"

The head Prosecutor stood.

"The Prosecution is ready."

LaClere to to Bonnie and the other standed at their table.

"Is the defense ready?"

Bonnie's attorney stood.

"The defense is ready."

LeClere nodded.

"Please read the charges."

The lead prosecutor stood with a sheaf of papers in his hand.

"The Court brings Bonnie Rene Rockwaller before the court with charges of collaboration with the forces of Germany. We also charge her with Treason against France by giving aid and comfort to the enemy. We further charge her with Treason by giving information to German forces that caused the arrest, injury and/or death of citizens of the City of Chartres and the Republic of France."

LeClere nodded to the defense.

"How does the defendant plead?"

Bonnie's attorney started to say something when she whispered something to him. He stopped and talked quietly but urgently to her. She shook her head and jabbed her finger into his chest and repeated what she said. LeClere asked again.

"How does the defendant plead?"

Bonnie's attorney turned to face the tribunal.

"May the court understand that my client has changed her mind on her plea. She wishes to plead guilty to all charges and place herself on the mercy of the court. She only asks to be able to make a statement."

There was mummering in the court room as LeClere rapped his gavel. Kim noticed that Bonnie was looking directly at her. Kim gave her a questioning look and raised her hand as if asking a question. Bonnie continued to stare at her but nodded. The court settled down as LeClere spoke.

"Does your client realize the severity of the charges being brought against her? That pleading guilty would not save her from the firing squad?"

Bonnie's attorney nodded.

"Yes she does."

LeClere faced the members of the tribunal and Kim spoke.

"Let us hear what she has to say. I would like to hear it."

LeClere looked at each member of the tribunal and each nodded their head. He turned back to Bonnie.

"Okay Madamoselle Rockwaller, please make your statement. However, I caution you that anything and everything you say will be considered for your sentencing."

Bonnie stood straight.

"I understand your Honor. I was going to fight the charges to the fullest extent, but as I came in here I saw something that made me think about what I had done. I thought at that point I would do what I did. You are probably wondering what did I see that made me change my mind. It was Kim... Kim Poss... no that's not right. It is Kim Stoppable now if I heard right. When I saw her up there on the bench. I knew what I had to do. You see, of anyone in this room she has the right shoot me, kill me or anything she wanted to do. But you see, she wouldn't because of what she has already done. When the town was retaken by the Allied troops several people beside myself were captured by some of the townspeople. They beat us, cut off our hair and generally nearly killed us and would have killed us if Kim had not stopped them. She came right into the crowd and stuck a gun in the face of the mob leader."

Bonnie paused for a moment.

"She stopped all of them and had the U.S. Army take us. She didn't have to do that. And now here she sits in judgement again. I can't go back and undo what I have done. But she showed me mercy when she didn't have to. So I am returning the favor. Maybe if I get what everyone thinks I deserve it will help heal the city and country. I am guilty of giving information to the Germans. It was I that told the Germans that Kim and the Americans were in the Cathedral. By the way Kim, that is one fine hunk of man you have there. Before that, I did everything I could to help the Germans. I liked being on the top of the heap. I liked that the Germans treated me well and asked me to their parties. Kim, also, I was the one who gave the information to the Germans that led them to your Grandmother's farm. I was also the one who told them about your parents and Josh. I did it because I wanted Du to be my friend, but he only had eyes for you. I figured with you out of the way maybe he would be my special friend. Sorry Kim. So that is the whole story. I did it. So do with me what you want to do."

Bonnie sat down and put her head in her hands. LaClere looked around the silent room. Glancing ovet to a ashen faced Kim he rapped his gavel.

"Will the guards please remove the prisoner. The court will consider the plea and pronounce the sentence."

Ron brushed some dust off of his uniform as he approached Dolittle's office. There had been a request that he report to the General as soon as he got to headquarters. Graduation had been the day before and he had made his way to back as soon as he could. The sargent at the desk motioned for Ron to go straight in. Ron stopped and knocked on the door.

"Come."

He opened the door and walked straight into Doolittle's office and saluted.

"Captain Stoppable reporting as requested."

Doolittle returned the salute.

"At ease Captain Stoppable. I have two things for you. First, your new assignment for me will be to go to the concentration camps of the flight crews. There you are to assist the crews in their release, investigate any war crimes, to interrogate any captured guards, and see if any of our men cooperated with the Germans. But first, I think you might want to know that the camp that held your former crew of the MadDawg was liberated yesterday. Your first assignment is to head for that camp. I thought you would like to help these men back. But, there is one thing."

Ron waited for a moment before asking.

"What is that sir?"

Doolittle handed a manila folder. Ron recognized it as a personnel folder that held all the records for a particular service man. He glanced at the name and took in a breath. The name on the cover was

'Rodeghan, Wallace Raymond'

Ron held onto the file for a moment.

"What is this all about sir?"

Doolittle stared at him.

"You recognize the name?"

Ron stared back at him.

"You know I do Sir."

Doolittle nodded.

"We have heard some stories coming back that this officer has been cooperating with the Germans to the detriment of his fellow detainees. I know you filed a report based on information you gathered from the French Resistance."

Ron nodded.

"Yes sir."

Doolittle waited for a moment then nodded to him.

"Get out there. You will command the investigative and releaf unit. You have full authority to make arrests if you see the need. Help get those men back to where they belong."

Ron stood and saluted.

"Yes sir."

Ron did an about face and marched out of the office.

* * *

LaClere rapped his gavel as the guards brought Bonnie back into the courtroom. The crowded room became very quiet as she approached the front of the room and stepped up to the table. Her attorney stood beside her as she stood at the table with her head down. A very pale Kim sat motionless in her seat. LaClere set the gavel down and picked up some papers from the desk in front of him.

"Madamoselle Bonnie Rene Rockwaller, you have been charged with treason against the Republic of France. You have admitted giving aid and comfort to the armed forces of Germany. You have also admitted giving citizens and troops over to the armed forces of Germany. You have caused great harm to many. The punishement for your crimes could be up to 30 years in prison. If your charges were to be served one after the other you would spend the rest of your life in prison."

LaClere paused for a moment and looked around the room before continuing.

"However, this court had decided to sentence you to 15 years with the possiblity of parole in three years. One of the court has asked to speak as a part of your sentencing. Madam Stoppable, will you speak now."

* * *

Ron stepped out of the jeep as it pulled to a stop in front of an open barbed wire gate. U.S. MP's were guarding the gate of the former POW camp. Ron walked up to the gate and showed his ID to the MP manning the gate. The MP saluted.

"Captain Stoppable, we were expecting you. Our Colonel Rivers is waiting for you in the former Commandant's office."

He turned to the man next to him.

"Corporal Simms, will you escort Captain Stoppable to the Colonel's office?"

The corporal saluted Ron and gestured into the camp.

"Will you follow me Captain?"

Ron followed the soldier across the compound and into a building sitting in the midst of some others. A soldier stood up at a desk and saluted when Ron walked in. Ron returned the salute.

"I am Captain Stoppable, I am to see Col. Rivers."

The corporal at the desk nodded and reached down to press a button on a intercom.

"Col. Rivers, there is a Captain Stoppable here to see you."

A voice responded.

"Yes, I have been expecting him. Have him come in."

The corporal stepped from behind the desk and opened the door behind him. Ron walked in and saluted. The officer behind the desk stood and returned the salute then stuck out his hand.

"Captain Stoppable, welcome. I am glad you are here. There are some men here ready to go somewhere besides here. Also, we need to find out is anything went on here that we need to know about. We have talked to some of the men but you are one of them. They'll probably talk to you more. Also, we need someone to talk to the German troops that were here. They were Luftwaffe. We have them in another area of the camp. But first, I think you will want to see a certain group of men. They are in the back. We knew you were coming today so we gathered them together. They do not know who is coming. Just a special officer was coming to speak to them."

Ron nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Colonel, I would like to see them."

The corporal at the desk led him down the hall to a room in the back of the building, then returned to his desk. Ron hesitated at the door and listened. The men in the room were talking.

"Captain, who did they say we were waiting on?"

"I don't know some officer from Dolittle's headquarters."

Before there was another comment he knocked and opened the door. The men in the room looked over at him for a moment. Ron was shocked at their condition. All were very thin and gaunt. The room was very quiet until his former pilot, Captain Donald Graham spoke up.

"Ron? Ron Stoppable?"

Ron grinned and turned to him.

"In the flesh Captain, it is good to see you."

The room exploded in yells as the men jumped up and ran to grab him and hug him. After a few moments they realized they were hugging an officer. They stepped back and looked him up and down and especially the Captain bars on his shoulders. Then, their eyes trailed down to the ribbons stretching across his left breast. Graham's eyes grew wide when he spotted a particular one.

"Th..the Medal of Honor? Ron, what the hell?"

Ron put his hand on Graham's shoulder.

"Captain, it is a long story. But first how are all of you doing? Where is Wally?"

The men exchanged grim looks until Graham spoke up.

"Ron, that name is not one appreciated here. I guess you know."

Ron nodded.

"I know a little but that's one of the reasons I am here. Also to interrogate any of the guards. Did any them give you major problems?'

Jonathan glared out the window.

"There were a couple that really did a few nasty things. We have already given the names to the MPs."

Then his eyes softened.

"But there was one guard who really went out of his way to help us. He caught some flak but he really looked out for us. You can't miss him. He is a big fat sargeant by the name of Schultz."

Ron nodded with a smile.

"I'll make a note of that. Now what has been going on with all of you. Tell me what happened after we jumped."

Graham shook his head.

" Well, they picked us up almost as soon as we hit the ground. They took us into some building in town, beat the hell out of us for a day or so while questioning us then brought us here. The rest is for later. Right now I think all of us want to know how our little sargeant who jumped with us, disappeared into the French countryside, then walks back into us as a Captain with a shit load of medals including the Medal of Honor."

Ron grinned.

"Let's just say that my life got really interesting after we jumped."

Greg Brown spoke up.

"How did the Krauts miss you? You jumped right after me. I landed near a farm. I guess you landed right on the farm. What happened?"

Ron giggled.

"Would you believe that I landed in the well on the farm? The wind was banging me around in the well so I cut loose the chute. Apparently the wind blew my chute into the trees behing the farm. The Krauts thought I had landed in the trees and was trying to get away. They didn't look in the well."

Henry O'Connell joined in.

"How did you get out of the well?"

Ron took off his hat and rubbed his head.

"Would you believe that after the Germans left, a girl whose grandmother owned the farm came to the well and dropped a bucket on my head. She and they got me out. It ended up that she, her grandmother, and some of her family were members of the resisitance. I ended up fighting with them."

Philip pointed to Ron's left hand and the ring on his finger.

"And the ring that I see?"

Ron blushed.

"Yeah, well, I guess things just worked out. This has been great but I have work to do. First thing I need to do is see Rodeghan."

Steven smirked.

"He stays over in hut 3. That is where the Krauts let all those who cooperated stay. One to make them for comfortable and two to keep the men here from killing them."

Ron stood up and the men all stood with him. They all saluted and Ron returned them. He turned and walked out of the room. He headed out of the back of the headquarters building and made his way across the compound. As he cross the compound he came across some German troops being led across the compound. One of them was a particularly fat sargeant. It was Shultz. He stumbled and fell as he tried to keep up with the others. A young private stepped over and kicked him.

"Get your fat ass up you Nazi before I blow your head off."

Ron yelled out.

"Leave him alone!"

The private started to turn around.

"Yeah and just who is going to make..."

The private's word stuck in his mouth when he realized he was talking to an officer. A full Captain with a pile of ribbons on his uniform. The private snapped to attention.

"Sorry Sir. I was just..."

Ron stepped up and got right in the Private's face.

"Private, those men are prisoners of war. You will treat them so. You will not mistreat them, strike them or kick them. That sargeant. I wish to interrogate him. Is there a room where you can hold him? Is there an area where you can hold him?"

A Lieutenant came up and nodded to Ron.

"Yes sir! We have a number of rooms where we are holding a number of guards."

Ron shook his head.

"I'll tell you what. Take him to my quarters and put a guard on the door. I am familiar with this man and was looking for him."

The Lieutenant saluted.

"Yes Sir! Collins, Roberts, take this prisoner to the Captain's room and one of you stay there."

The two men stood on each side of Schultz, who had gotten up by now. Ron nodded to Schultz, who didn't say anything. The two men escorted him toward another building. Ron turned and continued on his way. The Lieutenant turned to the Private.

"Private Haskins, I believe I have spoken to you about your treatment of the prisoners."

Haskins stood at attention as he spoke.

"I know sir, but I just lost my patientance. I wanted to be in combat, not shepherding these Krauts. By the way sir, just who was that officer?"

The Lieutenant smiled.

"That Haskins, was an unusual officer. Did you see his uniform?"

Haskins nodded.

"Yes sir, I recognized a couple of the ribbons."

The Lieutenant continued.

"I bet you did. He is probably the most decorated man here. Believe or not but that officer started out as a sargent flying in the 8th Air Force. He has been shot down three times, spent months behind the line fighting with the Frence Resistance and some other activities. I would say he has spent more time in combat than you have been in the Army. Now get your ass out of here and out of trouble. Mistreat another prisoner and I'll let that Captain take care of you."

Ron was walking toward the building when he noticed an U.S. Air Officer walking toward him. Unlike the other officers in the camp his uniform was pristine and he appeared to be well-fed. Another closer look confirmed it. It was Rodeghan. Rodeghan appeared to recognize him then looked away. He keep staring in the other direction appearing to ignore Ron. Ron let him pass before calling him out.

"Lt. Rodeghan, halt."

Rodeghan stopped but still had his back to Ron. Ron stood facing him.

"Lt. Rodeghan, we salute the rank not the man."

Rodeghan turned and saluted Ron. Ron returned the salute.

"Lt. Rodeghan, I will need to speak with you about a few matters."

Rodeghan appeared to start sweating.

"Yes, Sir. When?"

Ron thought for a second. Rodeghan was not going anywhere and he needed to interview some of the prisoners about him.

"I will let you know."

Ron turned and headed back to the building where his room was. As he walked down the hall he saw the guard standing at the door. Saluting the soldier he opened the door and walked in. Schultz was sitting in a chair looking out the window. He started to get up when Ron waved for him to sit.

"Keep your seat Schultzy."

Ron took off his cap and tossed it on the bed. Schultz's eyes went wide.

"Ronald, my friend. Where did you come from. I didn't recognize you. You have changed and you are now a Captain."

Ron opened his arms and the two friends hugged. Schultz sat down smiling.

"It is so good to see you! Where is Kimberly? How is she doing?"

Ron held up his left hand where the gold band gleamed.

"She is doing well, she is staying with her parents."

Schutlz smiled.

"I am so happy for both of you."

Ron sat down on his bed.

"Now what am I going to do with you? Do you have a job or something waiting for you?"

Schultz smiled.

"Yes, my friend. I have a job at the Schatze Toy Company in Heidelburg."

Ron shook his head.

"Are you sure you can get your job back?"

Schultz nodded.

"Of course, I'm the boss!"

Ron laughed.

"Okay Shultzy, we just took Heidelburg recently. So I am going to release you and give you some papers that will allow you to go home and get back to making toys."

Tears came to Shultz's eyes as he stood and saluted Ron.

"My friend, I don't know what to say."

Ron returned the salute.

"Schultz, after all that you have done for us? This is small. Now hold on a moment."

Ron turned and pulled out a briefcase from under the bed. Pulling a few sheets of papers out he quickly filled out several then handed them to Schultz.

"Here you go, these will get you home with no questions asked. How are you on money?"

Schultz patted his breast pocket.

"I have enough till I get home. My friend, I don't know what to say."

Ron looked him in the eye.

"Sir, you saved our lives at the extreme risk of your own on several occasions. Kim and I will cherish you for as long as we live."

A tear creased down Schutz's face, then a smile cracked across the same.

"Your children will never lack any toys. You just let me know, and they'll have the best the Schatze Toy Company can produce."

Schultz got ready to salute again but opened his arms. Ron gratefully accepted the hug.

* * *

The guard escorted Kim past the guard station and through the gate of bars at the end of the hall. She stopped for a moment as the other guard locked the gate behind her. She sped up her walking to catch up with the first guard as they walked down the corridor. The first guard stopped at one door knocked on it.

"You have a visitor."

Kim walked up to the door as the guard opened it and she stepped in the door. Bonnie was sitting on the bunk in her cell. She looked up at Kim and smirked.

Kim turned to the guard.

"I'll be fine. You can close the door."

The guard nodded.

"I am required to stand just outside the door. Just knock or call out if you need me."

She nodded as he closed the door. Turning back to Bonnie she collected herself.

Bonnie turned and stared at the wall.

"Hey K. What are you doing here? Come to gloat a little?"

"You me better than that Bonnie. I am here to see someone I care about."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Right K, whatever you say."

Kim looked around and took a seat in the chair next to a small desk.

"What is wrong Bonnie?"

Bonnie continued to stare at the wall. Then started to talk.

"What is wrong you ask K? Everything is wrong. You are free, and I am stuck here for a good while. You have a great guy in your life, mine took off and left me. When he did speak about me he sang like a bird to save his own skin. I had it all, I was top of the heap. I had all the important friends, I went to all the important parties. Everything was going my way."

She paused for a moment and wiped away tears that were forming.

"Now, you have all the important friends. You are going to all the parties. Your guy will and has literally killed for you."

Kim shook her head.

"I have news for you Bonnie, I rarely 'talk' to those so called important friends much less see them. I don't have time to go to any fancy parties. Besides, without Ron here I wouldn't go anyway."

Bonnie continued to stare into space.

"Oh, where is he?"

Kim fingered her wedding ring as she paused for a moment.

"He is somewhere out there helping evacuate air crew prisoners of war back to the states and investigating their mistreatment. He is a Captain now."

Bonnie turned to look at her and smiled.

"If he looks better in an American uniform than he did in that German one you better be ready to beat off the other women."

Kim grinned for a moment.

"Oh yeah, you bet I will, starting with you."

Kim and Bonnie looked at each other for a moment until Bonnie started to giggle. They both broke out into laughter. Bonnie stopped laughing after a few moments and gave Kim a slight smile.

"Thanks Kim. I needed that."

Ron was working at the desk in his room. After spendning a few days talking with some of the former prisoners and several of the german guards. He had a clear picture of what had happened. It appeared that Rodeghan had been very cooperative with the Germans. He informed on the prisoners and helped the guards at every turn. The prisoners had excluded him so the Germans moved him into protected quarters and used him as a propaganda figure to lord over the prisoners and try and get them to defect. There were enough evidence to send Rodeghan to military prison for some years. He was about to call the M.P.s to arrest him when one of them knocked on his door.

Ron turned to the door.

"Come."

The M.P. saluted as he came in.

"Captain, there is a Colonel Bains that needs you in a town near here. They found something, and well you speak German and you have some other experience that they think is needed. There is a jeep waiting for you."

Ron grabbed his cap and followed the MP outside and got in a jeep that was running. As soon as he was seated it took off out of the camp. They drove quickly through the forest and roads for several minutes till they came to what appeared to be another POW camp. But this one was different. The buildings were different and there was a strong stinking smell. Ron had smelled it before. It was the smell of burnt bodies. The jeep pulled up beside a command car and stopped in front of the gate. Ron recognized one of Patton's staff officers. Ron got out of the jeep and approached him.

"Sir, Captain Stoppable. I..."

The Major turned and saluted.

"Nice to see you Captain. General Patton found out you were in the area and wanted you to see this. He thought you would need to see this."

"What type of camp is it Sir?"

The Major pointed into the open gate.

"Go ahead and go in. Be ready, it...it..."

The Major couldn't talk anymore and just pointed into the camp.

Ron turned and made his way into the camp past the gate. He started to see what could only be living skeletons of people walking around. The gaunt thin faces seemed to stare out into space. He noticed with horror that the Star of David was sewn onto what was left of their clothing. An old woman, or a woman who appeared to be old walked up to him and spoke in Yiddish."

"Who are you? Can you help me find my little boy?"

A little boy walked up to him and took his hand. Ron looked down into the child's eye. They were sunken into his face. Ron picked him up, he weighted next to nothing. Digging out a piece of cheese that he had in his pocket he gave it to the little boy. He then put the little boy on his shoulders and kept walking through the camp. He mind could barely register on what he was seeing. Time seem to stop for him as he walked. He had no idea how long he had been there when a medic came up to him.

"I'll take him sir."

Ron realized that the little boy was totally limp on his shoulders still clutching that piece of cheese. He slid the boy down off his shoulders and noticed the blank gaze on the little boy's face. Ron laid the little boy down and touched his face. When slowly and tenderly shut the boy's eyes. Tears filled his eyes as he stood and looked around.

"Oh MY God!"

Hi everyone. I didn't mean to take this long to post but I just got busy. I hope you liked this chapter. The story is coming to a close soon. I hope you stand by for the conclusion.

Right Hand Salute

Roger and Out

Captainkodak1


End file.
